InterHouse Tournament: Love?
by Little Strawberry RiRin Chan
Summary: /UNDER REVISION
1. WHAT?

**Inter-house Tournament: Love?**

**Chapter 1: WHAT?**

**Normal POV**

The boy who lived was not happy. First, he was in detention. Second, he was in detention with _Snape. _Third, he, Ron and Hermione was in detention with Snape and _Malfoy _and Blaise Zabini. Godric Gryffindor must be turning in his grave.

They were in their seventh year, after the war, and the Slytherins haven't changed a bit. They insulted Hermione's ancestry for the nth time in front of the DADA classroom. Who knew that Snape was inside? No one. Hermione acted all cool and collected, but Harry knew he saw a flash of sorrow and pain escape her eyes and she turned towards him, giving a small and barely audible sob. Hermione's parents died in the war. Not that the ferret knew, or even cared. So Harry took out his wand, and Ron followed him. It was amusing, seeing Malfoy with the Bat bogey hex. And then Snape chose that moment to come out.

He didn't even need to talk. The five of them immediately walked towards Snape's office, Hermione silently following, Harry's hand on her arm. On normal circumstances, Harry would have blushed, because he was quite affectionate—though very shy, as we all associate with Harry—with the bushy haired witch, and Harry, _loved _to be around her. Her presence alone calmed his frayed nerves, while Ron's ignited his determination to beat Malfoy's snarky mouth up.

But enough of that.

Harry sneaked glances at Hermione, worried, because the brunette was staring blank ahead beside Malfoy, (she was forced to sit beside him on Snape's orders), and Harry could see the look of pain in her eyes. Blaise was beside him, dozing casually on his chair.

Ron was at the back, sulking, because Snape ordered him to arrange all the ingredients of the potions cupboard alphabetically. _He _was the one who did the Bat-bogey hex, after all. _Better him than us, _Harry playfully thought.

Meanwhile, Filtch was hoarding most of the Gryffindor and Slytherin students into the great hall. The Gryffindors are very loyal and they value their friends, so when they learned that Gryffindor's princess was insulted, and the golden trio was in trouble, they had a major brawl outside near the lake, with the '_stupid snakes.'_

It was certainly a messy fight.

**Hermione's POV**

Snape suddenly stomped into the room after about three hours of boredom when I could've done my essays, and it was so sudden and _loud_ that even woke up Blaise Zabini from his slumber. I smiled a little bit and Blaise smirked. Even though we were in different houses, and I am a…a—mudblood, he was quite nice to me... when Malfoy was not around. "Stop laughing, Mudblood, and shut up. Your voice is making my ears bleed." I ignored the sting of Malfoy's comment and looked back at Harry. He smiled a little, asking a question. _Are you alright? _I nodded and smiled. Ron was looking at me too, so I smiled at him. He returned it enthusiastically after glaring at Malfoy. "You five, go to the great hall. Except Miss Granger." I gulped. Harry and Ron exited out, the latter mouthing _we'll wait for you_, but I shook my head. They really shouldn't bother.

"May I inquire… the problem this time…_ Miss Granger_?" I looked up at the Potions master after he had intoned his question in his dulcet tones. He changed a lot since the war. Yes, he was still the unapproachable Slytherin lover, but he was fair to us now. _At least to me and most of the Gryffindors. _I looked down. "Malfoy... was insulting me about... being a muggleborn." I cross my arms, suddenly feeling angry. "Honestly, _is it so bad to be a muggleborn? _Aren't we all humans!?" Snape blinked at my outburst. I freeze. Uh oh… "Sorry, Professor. I—"

"Excused. Do not mind my godson and his empty insults. Fear what _he can do _instead. Now, I believe I do not fancy your presence here, Miss Granger, I have more important things to do than entertain The _Gryffindor Princess_. Get out." I blinked and turned, walking more slowly than usual. _Did Snape just... do that? Did he just advice me? _Well, if you ignore the snarky comments, I think he really did advice me…

Impossible.

But before I turned away from him a while ago, I swear I heard him mutter "Lily." Who was she? There are a lot of Lily's in the world... like Harry's mother… Meanwhile, I opened the doors to the great hall. Harry and Ron were just beside each other at the great doors, so I wasn't surprised when two hands suddenly took hold of my arms. "Honestly, I'm fine!" I smiled at the two. They rarely show this kind of affection to _me._ It felt nice, all the same. "Dumbledore is going to talk to us... and something about his smile ago means we're in it for trouble, mate. It was all the Slytherins fault! Bloody Bonkers, that Dumbledore, I tell you." Ron muttered. I frowned at him. "Dumbledore isn't as mad as you think, Ronald." He ignored me. As we seated, the headmaster stood. "Students. I was informed about the... mishap that had happened a while ago. I am very disappointed in all of you. Though, I have devised a plan to solve this, which shall be announced this time tomorrow. You may leave." He said, his eyes twinkling mischievously and Harry whispered to me, "_We _are _in trouble."_ I giggled softly as his breath tickled my ear. "_Stop it, Harry_." He tried to breathe on my ear again, making me pinch his arm. "_Ow!" _I roll my eyes at him. "Come on, Mate—Hermione." Ron said, plucking a slice of meat pie before gesturing us to go out of the Great hall, where most of the students are, vacating the hall.

The three of us walked out of the place, my shoulders drooping a bit, and my walk looking dejected, once I've remembered that I was the reason that Dumbledore's got punishment for us… "This is my entire fault." Ron looked at me, disbelief in his face. "Have you gone mad?! It's that stupid ferret's fault. Bloody git." I walk silently towards the Gryffindor tower, not comforted by Ron's words, instead muttering, "_Language, Ronald."_

_"Aliomphous Oblivio"_ I whispered once front of the fat lady. George and Fred's smiling—if somewhat not as cheerful as normal—faces greeted me as I entered the common room. "Hermione, are you alright?" George asked.

"—Cause if you're not—"

"—We'll certainly beat—"

"—That pompous git Malfoy—"

"—Up!—"They finished what they were saying, smiling.

I actually laughed at the twins, who beamed at me. "Yes, I'm… _Brilliant_." Faces smiled at me as I bid good night to Harry and Ron, and walked towards the girl's dormitories, a little uncomfortable at the attention. I drew the curtains of my four poster closed once I have sat on my bed and looked blankly at nothing. I heard a 'Good night Hermione' from Fay Dunbar and settled to sleep, reminding myself that I have wonderful friends.

**XXX**

The next morning, I was walking to the library, the place that can calm my nerves before you can even say Quidditch. I needed to think. The stupid ferret made me feel conscious of myself of the people around me. Harry lost his parents, and never broke down while I cry every time I remember them. I knew I needed to be strong. How does Harry cope with this? After the war, Harry and Ron—rather reluctantly about missing his mother's Christmas feasts—went with me to remove the memory charm I used to remove my parent's memories. They… they came with me to Australia, and…and then…

_Flashback:_

"_Harry! Ron! Faster!" I was smiling widely, hurrying towards the pale yellow house at the far corner of Red Ridges Street. It has been so long since I have seen my parents. I absolutely miss them! I do hope they're alright, though… There was a feeling inside that just won't cease, ever since Malfoy Manor. It's like… somebody has gone into my head. I… I remembered my parents. I was thinking about this while Ron yelled. "Hermione! Wait up!" I ignored him, finally reaching the house and throwing open the door. It knew it was my excitement that clouded my logic. "Mum! Dad!" _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" I froze, panic sealing me in place. If it weren't for Harry who had pushed my head down roughly, I would be a corpse."Stupefy!" I immediately shouted, but the man with the mask dodged my spell. "Oi, what's happening—Ron toppled over Harry and me. "Ron—GET OFF NOW!" I shouted, looking at my parents, both tied and whimpering at the floor."Incarcerous!" _ _I felt ropes_ _bind my body, and the horrible reality finally sunk in. That time in the Manor… Legilimency. But who? The man, seeing that Ron, Harry, and I we're unable to move, muttered "Expelliarmus!" and our wands flew to his outstretched hand."Well well well," The man muttered. "If it isn't our Mudblood." With a terrible flourish, he took of his mask. I gasped._

_It was Rodolphus Lestrange._

_He looked terrible, and it irked me to feel pleased at his half-melted face. "See what has happened to me? All this because of _you." _I glared at him, remembering our skirmish at the Battle at Hogwarts. "That was a good Blasting Jinx." I spit out. He snickered. "I see, gloating, are we? Let's see." He pointed a wand, _my wand, _at my parents. "CRUCIO!" My mother writhed on the ground, and my father released a bout of muffled yells. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I closed my eyes, tears falling down. "STOP IT! STOP IT! FIGHT ME INSTEAD! GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!" I inhaled painfully._

" _**STOP!**__"_

_I screamed. All of a sudden, the spell stopped. "Ahh, a loyal wand you have, Mudblood. But not a problem. My wand would be best." Rodolphus drew his own wand, slipping mine into his coat pocket. "LET HER PARENTS GO!" Harry yelled. "Oooh, I'm scared, Boy-who-lived. You don't seem very intimidating, tied in ropes." He pointed his wand again, this time at my father. "Crucio." "STOP! STOP! STO—" My shouts we're blocked out of my father's bloodcurling scream. My mother was breathing hardly on the ground, spasms raking her body. "MUM!" I sobbed. "Harry—I…Help me…Help…p-please…" I whispered helplessly. "Please…please h-help them…" I knew it was in vain, though. Harry was no super hero. Without his wand, he was as helpless as I am. Ron looked absolutely livid. "YOU BLOODY DEATH EATER! LET HER PARENTS GO AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL PUREBLOOD! YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" He hollered, but it fell on deaf ears. My father continued to scream. The spell was still going on. Rodolphus included my mother on his unforgivable spell, and she too, screamed. My nails dug into my palm, drawing blood._

_My wrist and arms felt raw, and my skin tingled badly when I tried to wriggle my way out of the ropes. "LET—THEM—GO!" I screamed, and then the ropes binding me snapped. I didn't know how that happened, but I took off towards Lestrange. I body slammed him, cutting off his spell and started pummelling him. I was so mad, so angry. I know didn't care if he dies. Then I saw my wand. I let my logical side take over and grabbed it. "Stupefy!" I pointed my wand at his neck, retrieving all wands in his hand. A simple cutting hex released Harry and Ron."'Mione!" They both ran at me. I tossed them their wands. "Take care of him." I spit out, and ran to my parents, both pale._

_They couldn't be dead!_

_Then I saw my mother's chest rise and fall, and a huge wave of relief came over me that I collapsed next to her and my father. "Dad…Mum." My eyes settled on her. "M-mum?" Her head lolled at the sound of my voice. I frantically move to clasp hers. _

_Her grip wasn't very tight._

"_Mum… just—just, hold on, okay? Help will be coming." She only looked at me with her blue eyes. "My…my daughter… you came back." A tear of moisture ran a trail on her aged cheek. "Yes! Yes…I promised I would." I said, hiding my surprise. Of course, my parents were only muggles, and it wouldn't take them long to break upon the Cruciatus curse, much less a memory spell like mine. "Mama—mama, hold on. Please—please, don't close your eyes." She only smiled at me. "My dear Hermione…you've grown so beautiful. You have made" She coughed blood. Then I saw the fresh wound on her lower abdomen. Lestrange must have done this before we came… "Mum!" She lifted her hand with difficulty and patted my hand. She turned her head, as if talking to Dad. " Look… look, Dan. She came back… Our daughter's come back to us…" Her grip on my hand faltered for a moment. "No, no… Mum?" She only smiled at me, fresh tears welling up on her eyes. She closed her mouth, and hummed softly._

_I released a sob. She was humming my lullaby. The lullaby I had sorely missed, the lullaby that kept the monsters of fear in my heart dormant. The lullaby she made for me, and sang to me ever since I was young. _

"_Sing for me…" she exhaled. I grasped both of her hands, more moisture running on my cheeks. I opened my mouth:_

Here with me, safe and warm,

We're no monsters will come to harm,

My love for you will keep you out of harm's way,

You will show your brilliance one day.

_Halfway through the song, My mother released my hand, and it traveled towards my father's. "Richard…" She exhaled a little bit giddily. My Father sighed, though I could tell it hurt him to do so, like my mother, he had a gaping wound on his abdomen. "Emma." I continued singing._

The tearful present as you know,

Won't be as sad and lonely tomorrow.

Patience, my little flower, and you'll blossom too,

Because I love you, I love you, I love you…

"_Remember, my little—flower. The—tearful…present as you know now, Won't be as—as sad and as lonely—tomorrow. I—I…L-love…" She said in deep, painful breaths. "No! Mum, please, don't waste your breath on this! Mum!" She looked at me, but as I watched, the fire in her blue eyes receded, until it vanished entirely. My mum isn't there anymore. I looked over at my dad, and his hand was limp. "No…" _

_Nononononononononononononono nononono._

"_NO!NO! MUM! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! MUM! DAD! WAKE UP! __**WAKE UP! **__YOU PROMISED YOU WON'T LEAVE—YOU PROMISED! REMEMBER? AS LONG AS WE'RE HERE, THE MONSTERS' WON'T HURT ME? You lied… y-you lied…please—I'll study harder—just… ALL THE PLANS I MADE—I MADE THEM FOR YOUR SAFETY! SO WE'LL BE TOGETHER, S-SAFE! SO WE CAN SPEND CHRISTMAS TOGETHER…AND GO TO FRANCE AGAIN...SO—SO PLEASE COME BACK TO ME…" Warm arms encircled me, and I turned my body and leaned on Harry's chest. "Th-They can't be gone, Ha-Harry,_ _this is a dream right?__ Tell me they will be there when I wake up …" Another pair of warm hands settled on my shoulder, rubbing in warm circles. "R-ron." _

"'_Mione…they're gone..." And suddenly, I was a wild animal, crying, screaming and trashing. I just couldn't believe it. My parents we're gone. And it was because of me. They died because I was too weak to stop a Legilimens. I rose to my feet. "NO! YOU'RE LYING!_ MUM!_ PLEASE! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING, DON'T—DON'T DO THIS TO ME! DAD! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T TELL A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENING AT HOGWARTS, RIGHT? I WASN'T ABLE TO SHOW—SHOW YOU MY PATRONUS YET, RIGHT? Please, just…don't die… I need you here… Don't—don't leave me…" I collapse again on my knees. "Don't…leave…" _

_That was when utter blackness enveloped me into its numb arms. _

I smiled flippantly at Madam Pince who smiled back at me. Taking out my copy of _Hogwarts: A history_ and reading it, my nerves calmed a bit, and the stinging behind my eyes receded. I sat comfortably on the library chair. I was already in the 54th chapter when I felt the hairs on my neck rise. I looked around and came face to face with a red haired boy. My face broke into a scowl. "You scared me, Ron." He only smiled. "Do you want to go to breakfast? The announcement will be three hours later." I shook my head. _Breakfast won't be a good distraction._ "I'm getting bad again, Ron...the memories… I need a distraction…" Ron looked back at me, confusion on his face. And then an idea rose into my mind. It was completely barmy, but I would take anything, anything just to forget for a moment.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you could teach me on riding a broom? And—" I didn't get to finish my sentence when Ron hugged me. It completely surprised me. Ron never do hugs. His body was warm. "Come on Hermione!" I laughed. He led me towards the Quidditch pitch, bringing his new _Nimbus 2000 _and saying a lot of stuff about Quidditch that I listened to, even if I didn't understand why Quidditch is so exciting. "I haven't got a broom, Ron." He blushed, apparently not thinking about this. "Nevermind, I'll ride with you." I said, failing to notice Ron's face becoming a deeper red. So for two hours, Ron and I zoomed around the pitch, both of us laughing—and screaming, for _one person (three guesses on who)_—and generally enjoying ourselves. Then Ron gently landed us. "Thank you, that was fun." I told him, though feeling a bit green. Make that very queasy. Flying _is _fun, not that I'm trying it again.

"Oh, bloody hell, you're an brilliant flyer, Hemione! I didn't even need to do anything much!" Ron laughed while I mentally told myself to not ever propose flying to Ron again. "So... what now?" I smiled mischievously. Now that Ron had his fun, it's my turn. "Homework, Ron."

Ron can be seen paling even on the dark side of the moon. I dragged him off with the use of "_Mobilicorpus!" _sending the redhead walking against his will towards the library.

"Hermione!" Ron wailed. "Shut up Ron, or I _will _levitate you." That shutted him up. We were in the library after 2 minutes and I was looking over Ron's assignments. "Ron, Why is your name Roggie Wheashulbuy?" he frowned. "That's not my name."

"Exactly my—"

"Why is it that your voice is so painful to the ear?" Ron glared at someone behind me. I turned around, meeting the cold silvery-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, with his goons cracking their knuckles. "You—" I turned to Ron, my eyes hard. "S'okay, Ron. There's no one worth talking to here besides you, so do not mind other _nosy _people." I heard Malfoy draw something, definitely his wand. "Do as you please, Malfoy, right in front of Madam Pince." I said,sounding rather bored, but my finger touched the vine embellishments of my wand deep in my skirt pocket, tense. Malfoy stomped off—"_This is not over yet, Mudblood"—_Crabbe and Goyle following him like the dogs they are. I actually pity them.

"Hermione! that was wicked!" I laughed softly, feeling giddy. I just out talked Malfoy-ferret-face! "I just threw back his responses, that's all."

**Normal POV**

Many people were already assembled in the Great hall when Hermione and Ron went to their seats beside Harry. "Where have you two been?" He asked. Ron shrugged, feeling that he didn't want to share things to Harry. "Nowhere."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He was about to give a retort when Dumbledore spoke up. "Students, Seventh years, I have come to announce the solution we have come up to bring Inter house unity." Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath, the Slytherins rolling their eyes. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to expand. "We will be holding an Inter-house Triwizard Tournament, between the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses!"

Thunderous clapping can be heard from everywhere. Hermione was bewildered. _Another _Tri-wizard tournament? Harry had stiffened, and looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. _Hadn't he remembered what happened the last time? _He shared a terrified look to Hermione, who gripped his hand and started rubbing circles at the back of it, trying to calm and comfort him simultaneously.

"Only, the theme would be an entirely new concept, and the winner will be awarded a thousand house points. But there is a catch. While the tournament is ongoing, All Slytherins and Gryffindors are expected to live in the same quarters. No fights are allowed, or else the tournament will be faulty and the points will be awarded to the opposing house." Hermione noticed McGonagall looking at her. Her gaze was sorely on Hermione. _Meet me later, _her gaze was saying. Hermione answered with a bob of her head. "We will use the goblet of fire to pick out the students again. Putting your name is _mandatory._ Ah, Before I forget, females aren't allowed, as they will be helping with something else. Ms. Granger, We need you for your head duties." Hermione stood and went to McGonagall. She nodded in goodbye to Harry and Ron.

When she cannot hear the sounds of feet dragging and students muttering excitedly and what not from the great hall anymore, she turned to Professor McGonagall, as Dumbledore went in and was looking expectantly at her. "So... duties, Professor?" They both smiled at her. "Ms. Granger, I want you to read the name in this parchment that the goblet had chosen." Hermione nodded, thinking that this was a bit odd. She read the parchment.

**Hermione Granger**

"It's my name... What? I thought females aren't participating?" Hermione looked up to McGonagall. "Yes, but we coaxed all the females in the involved into the goblet first-hand, and it picked you."

"But—picked me _for what?_"

"Minerva, if I may" Dumbledore said. "The role of the female chosen is like the goblet of fire. _You will _choose the person that wins." She frowned. _What? How would I choose the winner?_

"But wouldn't that be unfair to the Slytherin house? And how will I choose the winner? _What exactly is my role?_"

"Yes, we have thought of the fairness. We will _Obliviate _you're memories of the chosen contenders. And one thing you should know, Miss Granger, is that the theme of the Tournament... is _love._"

Hermione's mouth opened in shock, and she put the pieces together, a horrible image painted itself on her mind. No... it can't be... "So... they have to make me _fall in love with them?" _Dumbledore nodded. "The goblet will only pick those who... are likely to succeed. Do not worry, you will still be yourself, only removing your memories, and be living in Slythendor—all the students of Slytherin and Gryffindor—female dormitories for the first week, before moving back to The Head Dormitories with Mister Malfoy. I believe this is much of what you need to know, Miss Granger. Please do not tell this to anybody, except a trusted... female." Hermione sighed and excused herself from the presence of her Professors. Her head was spinning with information.

She was just passing the first floor on her way to the Gryffindor tower when she heard a sobbing voice near the 2nd level bathroom, where Myrtle was. She walked towards the corridor of Myrtle's bathroom. As head girl, she wanted to be helpful to her classmates and it was her duty to help other people have a happy time in Hogwarts. She pushed the door gently. What she saw was... an alarming sight. _Malfoy _was hunched over one of the sinks, his body shaking uncontrollably as if he was... _crying. _He _was_ crying. And as much as Hermione want him to suffer, her heart went out to him. It's as if she saw the real him for the first time.

"Mal—Dra-Draco?" He whipped his head at her, drawing his wand. Hermione expected it, too, so she waved her wand and cast _expelliarmus._ His wand leaped towards her, and she caught it. "What's wrong?" She acted as if nothing had happened. He glared at her murderously. "Stay away from me, _Mudblood." _He spat. Hermione recoiled, but she was determined that she should at least be civil with Malfoy, for once. They were both the Heads, after all. "Come with me."

"As if I would." His eyes were brimmed with red, and Hermione feel her face soften. "If you don't, I could easily cast _Mobilicorpus, Silencio _and a_ Disillusionment _charm on you simultaneously and drag you off, considering that _I _have your wand. I just want to help. Now come with me so no one will hear you... um... lament." He looked at her as if he couldn't wait to _Avada_ her. She waved her wand about her, non-verbally casting _Protego_ and held Malfoy's robe, so he couldn't run of once she cast a disillusionment spell.. He was so... repulsed, but she threatened him again with the spells, so he gave in, muttering colourful words against her. Ignoring him, she cast a disillusionment charm on both of them and then walked towards the fifth floor, towards the Room of Requirement. She paced in front of the wall, concentrating on a place where you would be comfortable, still holding Malfoy's robe. After three rounds, she looked at the majestic door revealing itself. "Let's go." She dragged Malfoy inside. The minute they were inside, she let go of Malfoy, who brushed his robes fervently. "Okay, so what is it?" She narrowed her eyes as Draco sat on the couch farthest from her. "_It's none of your business, Mudblood."_ She let down a deep growl, then straightened. She breathed in, out, in… out… opened her mouth.

"The point is, I might be able to help you. It's actually better if you tell somebody—" Draco stood up, eyes raging with emotions.

"_HOW CAN YOU BLOODY HELP ME WHEN YOU'RE PARENT'S ARE HAPPILY LIVING WITH YOU AND YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT I FEEL WITH MY PARENTS BEING SENT TO AZKABAN, YOU MUDBLOOD_?" Hermione flinched at his tone. It was filled with hate, and she felt frozen with the ice in his words. It took a while for the meaning of his words to sink in. She grew furious. Who was Malfoy to judge her? The urge to punch him was growing steadily, and her hand twitched—

"OF COURSE I KNOW HOW IT FEELS, MALFOY! AT LEAST YOU'RE PARENTS ARE ALIVE, AND WAS NOT MURDERED IN FRONT OF YO—" The brunette put her hand on her mouth, her eyes widening. _Oh no, she wasn't supposed to say that..._Malfoy _shouldn't know that..._ She glared at Malfoy. He was looking at her, his face emotionless, but his eyes were wide, and they we're stormy gray, filled with a maelstrom of emotions she did not want to identify. _She obviously didn't want Malfoy to gloat in her face about lesser muggles in the world._ "You know what? I have no time for your pathetic screaming, Malfoy. Please remind me if I ever try to help you again. You obviously are better off alone." She turned to leave, tossing his wand at him. She closed the door with a huge bang, and then watched the door disappear on the wall. She took a breath, and when she felt tears prick her eyes again, she ran away from the room, as far as she could.

She rounded on the corner and bumped someone, falling to the floor. It was Ginny. _A trusted female_, Professor Dumbledore said in her mind. "Mione? Are you okay? Oh, stupid question, what's wrong?" Ginny helped her up, and led her to the Slythendor girl's dormitories (The professors wanted to implement this rule even before the tournament started) shooing away the concerned Gryffindors and sneering Slytherins. Hermione knew she looked like hell. _But she won't cry. _She knew she had been crying an awful lot lately. She squared her shoulders as Ginny made her sit down on her bed, drawing the dark gold and silver drapes shut. "Spill. You look like you've been trampled by a thousand hippogriffs, Mione, and I know that look. You were remembering them again." Hermione hissed and glared at the redhead. "You make it sound so bad." Ginny put her arms on her hips, looking extremely like Molly Weasley. "You _don't know _the half of it, Hermione. It's good that you have started eating properly again, but you still _aren't _you, Hermione. The Hermione I know wouldn't cry every other day and start procrastinating."

"I—"

"Think about it, Hermione. What would your parents think, the daughter they raised, wasting her life. You only live once, Hermione Jean Granger, and you must realize how daft you've been. Can't you see, you _are _wasting your life, do you think your parents would be happy with what you're doing?" Hermione opened her mouth, and then closed it again. "I was picked by the goblet of fire." She said instead, and Ginny gaped at her. "What?"

"Dumbledore said that I will be the deciding factor on who will win the Triwizard tournament." Ginny gasped. "So you _are _the girl Professor McGonagall was talking about! She told all the girls, Slytherin—Ginny shuddered—and Gryffindor, to help you." Hermione looked at the floor, told Ginny on how she should fall in love with one of the contenders, her memories getting _obliviated_. She told her about Malfoy, accidentally slipping and telling him her secret, to _Malfoy!_

"I need to f-finish a lot, Ginny! Paperworks as the Head Girl, the Prefect Schedules, and my—my parents' memories aren't helping! I know Harry and Ron are _so, _so worried, and I'm getting nightmares, and I see them, everyone I love, even _you, _Ginny, dying because I can't—I'm a failure. I failed! I can't stop a Legimens from attacking my mind! And now Malfoy knows that! He will stop at nothing, and make me remember that everyday… and—and… I don't know what to do anymore! We have NEWTs this year, and I need to study and now I'm chosen in a competition were my memories are obliviated and—Oh Merlin, Ginny what if I forget? What if I don't study for NEWTs? What if I fall in love with I person I don't like? What if—"

"Hermione. Hermione. Calm down. And you _will _ like the person you will fall in love with. Professor McGonagall said that they will have to woo you, and the Goblet of fire only chooses those who have a chance at winning, right? And you will only lose your memories, Hermione. You will still be Hermione. And if it calms you down, I can remind you subtly. I promise. And I know you'll be a wonderful Head girl, memories or not. And I have already talked to you about your parents…" Hermione looked up at her friend, and smiled a little. Ginny's face mellowed as she looked at the brunette's smile. Hermione's _real _smiles rarely came by these days, and it was only Ginny, Hermione's best girl friend, who noticed.

"I'm sorry… _I really was daft, wasn't I?" _the redhead smiled.

"It's okay, Hermione. If I were you I would have exploded long ago. And I am here for you. I would never ever leave you. You know Harry—Ginny's heart fluttered a bit when she said his name—and Ron won't too. And even though my brother is a git that can't figure anything out without you saying it outright to him, Harry can understand you. It's very scary, actually, both of you know each other so well, when you look at each other, it seems like you can read each other's minds. We're your friends, you know. You can count on us."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I know."

**XXX**

**This is the rewritten stuff, 12-19-2012! Tell me if you like it! Thank you! Anyway, so, Hermione is part of the tournament now! Who will be the contenders of this tournament, and how will Hermione be without her memories? Stay tuned!****  
><strong>


	2. Oh, Bloody Hell

**Hi! this is my third fanfic! hope you like it! =)) **

**I do not own Harry Potter! ****=))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Oh, Bloody Hell.<strong>

**Harry's POV**

That night, I was with Ron in the Great hall, eating dinner. Hermione was nowhere to be found, but Ron insisted that she would be in the library and wouldn't want us to interfere with her 'light reading.'

So, we ate dinner.

I played around with my hashbrowns when Ginny hastily sat down beside me. "Has anybody seen Hermione?" Ron answered. "Nope. Can you give me those baby back ribs? No not that. The juicy one." I rolled my eyes. "Why are you looking for Hermione, Ginny?" She stared at me as if I dropped from a puddle of slugs. Weird.

"Are you kidding? Today is when _ob—_"

"Ginny!" I glanced at where Hermione called. She was at the front door, her hair billowing around her, her face flushed. I grin for no reason. "Ginny, I need you. And please, _shut _your mouth about... _my head girl duties_!" Ginny smiled evilly. "I just forgot, 'Mione."

Hermione grinned back. "Now _come on!_ I'll need you and somebody from Slytherin to um... help." She looked around. "Pansy!" The said girl looked at her. "What is it, Granger?" Hermione stared at her. "Come with me. Professor McGonagall needs you." Pansy looked at those in her table as if to say '_Clobber this girl for me.'_ I glared at Pansy. If she tries to harm Hermione—

"Come on!" Hermione pushed the two girls away. "I wonder what those are about." Ron stared at the spot where Hermione vanished. "I don't know..." Then I suddenly didn't want to talk about Hermione with _Ron._ "So, have you put your name in the goblet?" He nodded. "Everyone should have, by now, Harry. Tomorrow is the picking day, early morning." I nodded awkwardly.

**Normal POV**

Hermione, Ginny, and _Pansy_ ran towards the gargoyles, Pansy waving her arms indignantly. "Why in the blazes am I here?" Hermione huffed. "Pansy—It's about—the—tri wizard—Tournament!" Pansy looked at her. "And?" She inhaled. "I'll explain later. But there needs to be a responsible Slytherin female. And Dumbledore said that." Pansy's eyes grew wide. "Granger did you just—"

"Yes, I _complimented _you, Pansy. It's not like I'll remember that you're my enemy after an hour, anyway." Pansy gaped at her. Before she could ask, though they reached the gargoyles. Hermione whispered "_Blueberry Cheesecake_" in the gargoyles ear. "Come in, Miss." The three of them went up the spiral staircase. Upon reaching the wooden door, an "Enter" was heard even before Hermione knocked. They reluctantly opened the door. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were there. "Welcome, Miss Granger. I trust you are ready?" Hermione gave a small nod.

Pansy decided to explode at that moment, though.

"CAN ANYBODY TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON? AND SHE—she pointed at Hermione—EVEN COMPLIMENTED ME! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL?" Dumbledore looked at her, his blue eyes amused. "Miss Parkinson, please sit down. I will explain, Miss Granger, please step inside the spell circle. As you've probably concluded, Miss Granger is part of the tri-wizard tournament." The look in Pansy's face told everything. She had _not _concluded that. "Don't get you knickers in a twist, Parkinson. Hermione isn't a contender." Ginny scoffed. "Miss Weasley, Language." Said Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"Pansy, Miss Granger will decide the winner of the tournament." Pansy gasped. "That's unfair! She'll pick those in Gryffindor!"

"That's why they'll obliterate my memories, Pansy, And I want to be fair with everyone, even those who insulted me for all my school life." Hermione said, kneeling in the middle of the spell circle. "Why am I here, Professor Dumbledore?" He chuckled. "That is because we cannot obliterate all your memories. We will remove your every memory of any boy whose name is put in the goblet, as well as the enmity you have with the Slytherin house, therefore, we need a shield around your memories, exactly what these spell circles' do." Hermione looked sad for a moment but after a silent pause, she nodded. "Okay."

" Miss Weasley and Parkinson, I suggest you stand in the spell circles surrounding the one Miss Granger is in. Severus, assist me. Minerva, the lockets." McGonagall reached out towards Ginny and Pansy. They both gasped.

Professor McGonagall gave Ginny a ruby coloured locket, an H engraved in it. Pansy got an emerald coloured one with a G on it. They were very beautiful, both shaped like padlocks engraved with diamonds. _HG? Oh... Hermione Granger._ "That is where we will put Miss Granger memories. The colours are just to avoid suspicion from your house mates. And please, we trust you, Pansy, so keep this a secret." Professor Snape glanced at her. "Yes, Professor Snape." Pansy was smiling. It felt good to be trusted.

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded. She looked back at Pansy. "Goodbye for a while, Miss Pug-faced-Fatty-and-Mudblood-Hater. This is probably the last time I will insult you." She smiled, and Pansy surprised everyone. She laughed heartily. "I know, and I don't hate you."

The three professors looked at each other. _Maybe _this plan would really work. Then Dumbledore , Snape, and McGonagall raised their wands.

"_Obliviate!"_

Draco rubbed his eyes once he sat on the Slytherin table, probably for the last time, because of this _bloody_ tournament. Blaise looked at him. "You okay, mate?" he nodded. "Definitely hope I get picked by the goblet." Draco laughed. "Can't handle not going after fame, are we, Blaise?" He grinned. "Has anybody seen Pansy? She didn't come last night." A female voice asked.

Daphne Greengrass sat next to Blaise, who was across Draco. "Nope. Haven't seen her. Oh, joy, Scar head and Weasel is here." said Blaise. Draco turned around at the two boys. "Where's the mudblood?" Daphne laughed. "Hope she's in detention. Heard she was sent to Dumbledore's office last night." Draco's head snapped up. _Was it his fault? He shouted at her yesterday, and that was DURING classes._ He felt an unfamiliar feeling settle in his stomach.

A familiar _tink!_ Of a spoon againsta goblet made them look at the staff's table. Dumbledore stood. "Now, my students, we will draw the chosen students for the Tournament!" All held their breaths. Dumbledore stood beside the goblet. Immediately, the blue fires turned red and a piece of parchment flew out. Dumbledore let it fall to his hand.

"The first person is... _Ronald Bilius Weasley!" _

Harry turned to smile at Ron, when he saw his 'ghost' best friend, pale as... well, a ghost. "Are you okay, Ron?" Ron turned to him, his face pale. "I don't want to die a bloody death!" Harry smiled."You won't. Now go to Professor McGonagall."Ron stood up and followed Harry's command. Just then, Harry noticed two figures entering the Great hall. Ginny and Pansy. They both looked murderous to each other. As Ginny sat viciously beside George, who looked at Fred, Harry noticed a necklace that looked like a padlock on Ginny's neck. "Um, Ginny, what is that?" Ginny glared at him and looked at the necklace.

"Oh look, Fred—"

"The necklace has—"

"An H!"

The twins looked at Harry, implying that the H symbolized 'Harry'. Ginny scowled angrily. "I-it's not that, Gits! The H means Happiness! A fortune teller gave this to me!" Harry smiled. "Okay." Then he turned towards Dumbledore again, who was reading another parchment.

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy!"_All the Gryffindors gasped. They all _hated _Malfoy to the core, because of what he's done to Gryffindor's Princess, and The Golden Trio. Draco smirked at the Gryffindors and walked elegantly towards the back door, where Professor Snape was waiting for him.

"I hope Ron'll be fine."

"Sure he'll be, Harry." George grinned at him.

Then because of the absence of Ron, Harry remembered a person who should be here right now. "Where is Hermione?" He noticed Ginny, who was absently playing with her necklace, stiffen. "Ginny. Where is Hermione?" Ginny shrugged. "She's at the tower. I told her to sleep. She studied through the night yesterday." Harry believed her, though Luna, who was across the Gryffindor table, saw Ginny avoiding looking at Harry when she told Harry on where Hermione is.

"And the last contender is... _Harry James Potter!" _Cheers erupted in their table, though Harry looked around apprehensively. He didn't really think the goblet would pick him _twice._

He notice Ginny paled, though he didn't ask her about it and went to the back door, McGonagall waiting for him again. As he entered the back door, he caught sight of Ron and Malfoy sitting on the opposite ends of the room.

He took a seat beside Ron.

Dumbledore entered his eyes very bright. Harry smiled. This might mean that this man is up to something. "Good Morning, contenders." Harry and Ron greeted him, whilst Malfoy just grunted. "I believe I have to inform you about the theme of the tournament." Ron gulped. Apparently, he thought that it would be something like the first tournament.

"Unlike the last tournament, this one will tread on very different waters, students. As last time's theme was Bravery and Skill, The theme of this is... _love._" Harry heard a pin drop somewhere. "Love?" Ron looked bewildered. "Yes, Mister Weasley. This time, the Goblet had picked a girl who all of you must charm. I mean the love kind, not the magic one. You must make her fall in love with you. And the tournament will be happening throughout the school year, because the girl is in our vicinity. We shall talk about your first task tomorrow. I'm afraid it would be very difficult."

Just then, a knock startled the three boys. Even Malfoy, who was thinking that he _got it in the bag._ Pansy and Ginny's heads poked through the door. "You called us, Professor?" Dumbledore suddenly looked less than calm than before. "Ok, boys, it's better to catch a good night's sleep." Harry was the last one to go, he couldn't help but eavesdrop on the three. "Is the girl okay?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor. She was quite confused, but you know her. She caught up and accepted her role." That was Pansy. Pansy, Merlin's beard. Dumbledore laughed. "Now, Mr. Potter, are you done eavesdropping?" Harry yelped and shut the door.

_Crap, crap,crap! Dumbledore caught me! _Harry was red with embarrassment. The day went on like the usual, and McGonagall said that Hermione was away for her head girl duties, So Harry was bored, along with Ron, when he had no one to debate, look at and have a row with. Not that he wanted to have a row with 'Mione, he contemplated as he climbed to his bed. Then he thoughtabout the mysterious girl they were talking about. _Who was she?_ It seems like she's involved in the tournament.

_Probably the girl I need to fall in love with me. _Harry thought. Then he saw the matching bracelets he gave to Hermione and Ron last Christmas. It had both of their names, including Harry's. I'll just Hermione tomorrow, first thing in the morning, he thought.

On the other side of the tower, a curly haired girl was having trouble falling asleep, clutching her right hand. In it was a bracelet, bearing the names, _Harry James Potter _and _Ron Bilius Weasley. _Does she know them? She took the bracelet off and put it on her night stand. "Hermione." She looked at the girl beside her. "Ginny?" The red haired girl smiled. "Sleep, You'll have a long day tomorrow." Hermione nodded. "I guess I'll finally meet my death tomorrow." Ginny laughed softly and climbed on to the other girl's bed. "They're lucky to have _you, _'Mione."

Hermione just laughed and wished her a good night.

Yes, she really needed to sleep. Tomorrow was the time where she would meet her suitors, after all.

_I wonder who they are?_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think! R &amp; R!<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Draco's Prize

**Hi everyone! this is my new update!**

**I hope you like it, though this chapter is for Draco and Hermione, but I assure you, Hermione will get her moments with the other two.**

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! You always make my day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Draco's Prize<strong>

**Normal POV**

Hermione woke up with a headache. Ginny was hugging her tightly, as she always did whenever she sleeps with her, and Hermione's hair was... everywhere. She looked at the clock on her bedside table.

_6:30 am_

Aww... She only slept for three hours! Hermione groaned. Unfortunately, Ginny stirred. Her brown eyes gazed at Hermione for a moment, and then she sat up. "Morning, 'Mione." Hermione smiled. "Wait! What is with you! You're eyes are red!" Ginny shrieked. The door suddenly opened, and Professor McGonagall entered. "Hello, Miss Granger, Miss Weasely. If you would follow me, we will have a meeting with the other girls. They stood up and put their robes over their PJ's.

They went down to the common room. McGonagall ushered them towards the fireplace. "Get the Floo Powder." Ginny did, and when she put it on the fireplace, green flames devouring the three of them. "Room of Requirement."

The last thing Hermione saw was a pair of bright emerald green eyes staring into hers.

They—Ginny and Hermione—stumbled out, coughing. McGonagall stepped towards the room full of Slytherin and Gryffindor girls. Hermione smiled at everyone. "Good Morning!" Half of the people smiled and greeted back, half scowled and gaped at her likes fishes. _It _was funny. McGonagall put a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Parkinson? I believe you have explained to them Miss Granger's condition?" Pansy nodded, and Hermione noticed her at last. "Good Morning, Pansy!" Pansy smiled a little. "Girls, today, the Champions will be given a task. So I want you to..."

**Harry's POV**

I woke up at 6:20 am. I couldn't sleep in, because of Ron's loud snores that seem to shake even _my bed._ I dressed and went to the common room, wanting nothing more than the cozy couch where I can sleep.

"Get the Floo Powder." I heard scuffling and then next thing I know, the common room sparkled with green light. I flew down the stairs, only to catch a glimpse of a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes staring at me weirdly, vibrant red hair, and Professor McGonagall face, before they disappeared. I stared at the fire place for... minutes, thinking about how _those_ eyes resembled someone close to me's. Then the other boys started coming down, so I decided to not dwell on it. Ron came down. "Hi Harry." He smiled. "Hi, Ron. Breakfast?" He nodded. I noticed that none of the girls came down. "Maybe they all have gone." Ron said when I asked him about it.

We talked about how we miss Quidditch, as it was cancelled temporarily because it was under 'Major Cleanup', as Dumbledore said. We enter the Great hall. No weird creatures called girls. "I wonder where they are?"

Ron seemed to be looking for someone. "Hermione's not here." I nodded. Another feeling in my stomach comes. _I haven't seen 'Mione for almost two days... _Ron decided to get hungry at the moment, so I gave in, and we decided to eat. Seamus was whispering with Dean. "I wonder where the girls are. Even Hermione isn't here. What if they got KIDNAPPED!" I choked on my food, which was a treacle tart. Shame.

"That's not possible. They won't be able to harm our girls. Ginny with her Bat Bogey Hex, Parvati with her uncanny talent for a distraction, Lavender too, and Hermione can make you cry for your mommy." Neville said. I smiled at him. _That _was reassuring.

_Tink!_

We all looked up to see Dumbledore, standing on the podium. "My dear students! It is my pleasure to announce that the tournament begins today! You will all sleep in the Southeast tower, where you will have your new Slythendor room and housemates! I will have to ask our Champions to please come with me, for the first task briefing." Malfoy, Ron and I stood up and went to the back door, again.

"Hello Mister Potter, Malfoy, and Weasley. Please read this parchment." Dumbledore handed us a parchment each. I narrowed my eyes.

_Go to the place where I will be free, like a bird,_

_Among the towers you'll find your name,_

_You shall set free ball of fame,_

_And catch it, to head to the next place with mirth._

I smiled. This is good. Something where you use your smarts. Challenging. I look up and meet Ron's eyes, full of amusement. He really likes puzzles, doesn't he? Dumbledore clears his throat. "I believe you don't need a timer for this. The reward is simple. Be the first to reach the last destination and you will get to chat with her on dinner." I looked at Ron. He nodded. _Give it your best shot._ I mouthed. He grinned.

"Now, I want you to place yourself to the different doors. Once you pass through them, the first task starts, and you won't be able to see your opponents, after a minute. Everyone is at the Slythendor common room, watching each of your progress. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs will be watching if _anybody _cheats and will be immediately disqualified." I hear Malfoy snicker. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"_You _shut up, Potty."

Dumbledore gave us the signal, and I burst through the door. I saw Ron to my left, and he dashed away, like Malfoy. I was left alone in the hall. I opened the parchment again. I was saking to hard, it took time before I could open it.

_Go to the place where I will be free, like a bird... _Be free...like 'take flight'? Flight...flight...Flight! Like brooms! The Quidditch pitch! I dash towards the pitch, away from where Ron disappeared to. I took out my wand. "_Accio Firebolt!" _I gripped the smooth wood that immediately chased after me. When I reached the pitch, I looked at the parchment again.

_Among the towers you'll find your name,_

_You shall set free ball of fame,_

Among the towers... I jump on my broom and flew a perimeter around the pitch, a few guys from Ravenclaw observing me. I noticed something small hovering in the air between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff towers for people watching Quidditch. I flew towards it. It was a very small chest, and words were engraved on it. _Draco Malfoy._ I shook my head. That isn't mine. I flew around again, when I saw another chest hovering above the Gryffindor tower. I flew towards it, leaning on my broom to go faster. There! _Harry Potter!_ I took the chest and flew down towards the ground. Iput my broom gingerly on the ground and opened the box. A small red ball was inside, and as soon as I opened the chest, it stretched its wing and flew away from my sight. It was a snitch.

_You shall set free ball of fame,_

_And catch it, to head to the next place with mirth._

I smiled, suddenly excited. I'll have to catch the Red snitch. I looked back at the chest, and saw a small box inside, with a keyhole. Hmm... I jumped on my firebolt again, and flew around, looking for that streak of red...

Minutes later, I still cannot see it. I narrowed my eyes, when something red streaked past the lower hoop at the farthest rings. I leaned on my broom, and the firebolt streaked off. The snitch hovered for a moment, when it went into a steep dive. Naturally, I followed it.

10 feet from the ground, 5, I reached out and tried to catch the Snitch. Just a little more...

_Thump!_ Pain exploded on my right wrist, but I felt a small ball in that hand. I sat up and surveyed my surroundings . I was on the ground, beside my firebolt. I groaned in pain. "Ugh." I pointed my wand towards my right wrist. "_Ferula." _My bones straightened and was wrapped in bandages—which was quite painful—but there was still a slight pain in it. I looked at my hand. The wings of the Snitch hand settled, I pointed my wand at it. "_Mutiato Clavis_". The snitch morphed into a red key, and I sprinted towards my chest. I jammed the key, and it opened, revealing a short piece of parchment.

_I am up in a place, to see the stars,_

_to answer the riddle of the maidens, _

_Be wary, be witty, and be cautious,_

_Because the maiden can be difficult, dangerous._

I was stumped. There are a lot of place where you could look at the stars. The towers... there has to be a place where we usually go to...somewhere... The Astronomy Tower! I run towards the stands, where I ask a guy from Ravenclaw to look after my firebolt for me. He nodded.

So, I ran.

I was halfway up the stairs when I saw them. I was clutching my right hand, which was _still_ in pain. I should have paid attention when we took up healing spells. Gah. I look up at the people blocking my way. They were three girls, dressed in robes, two from Gryffindor, one from Slytherin. The problem was I didn't know who they are. The smaller girl on the left was from Gryffindor, she has black hair like ebony, but her eyes were a warm brown. The way she stood vaguely reminded me of someone...

The girl in the right was a little bit stocky, and was from Slytherin. She has ice blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. I wanted to laugh. This girl must be a huge fan of Malfoy. Or maybe his relative. They look alike, except for the face's features. Malfoy has sharp features, this girl has round features.

The girl in the middle was the most puzzling.I noticed her eyes widened when she looked at me, muttering something like "You." She was from Gryffindor, with dark auburn hair that fell in ringlets and... Emerald green eyes. There's something about them that made me think that I was staring into my own eyes. They looked bright—just like mine— my mother's face flashed in my mind.

The one in the middle raised her wand. "_Episkey" _The pain in my wrist disappeared. "Hello?" I asked cautiously. I remember the parchment saying something about the _maidens _being dangerous. If they were the maidens, _I_ should probably draw my wand. "To be able to pass, you need to guess at least two of us. We are transfigured, but in reality, you know who the three of us are. If you fail, we will jinx you mercilessly." The Slytherin one said. I feel my eyes narrow. _So _I know who these three are, and they will Jinx me. Wonderful. "Do you have um... clues?"

The smallest girl—the one with black hair—laughed. I think I remember somebody like her whenever she laughs, but just to be sure...

"Okay. For me, I am the youngest in a family of purebloods. I like Red, but I don't wear red." My head snapped up. Somebody has told me that. "Ginny?" The girl smiled. She waved her wand, and her features changed, until I was staring at Ginny's brown eyes again. "Hi, Harry." The one in the middle looked sharply at her. Ginny nodded. "And you... Miss?" Her green eyes stared at me. She did not have any trace of recognition in her face, not a single one. "I spend most of my time learning about things, and I'm a prefect. Sort of." I stared at her in confusion. _Learning about what?_ Gossip? Spells? Crumple-Horned Snorkacks? How to predict my death? and the Gryffindor prefect this year is Parvati. "Parvati?" She smiled evilly, and it looked quite familiar. "Not a chance." My hopes fell. If I couldn't guess who the two Gryffindors are, fat chance I'll be able to guess who the bloody Slytherin is. "And..?"

"Hmm. For me, I am a friend of your Arch-enemy, you hate me, and I always insult a friend—"

"Pansy." I laughed. I'd never thought I'll be able to guess that. But if you put it together, the only person I know who is a friend and fan of Malfoy is Pansy Parkinson. Pansy groaned and waved her wand. "You may pass. But you need to take um... Jena with you." The way the girl snorted when Pansy mentioned Jena made it obvious that it wasn't her real name.

"Okay." I climbed the stairs, 'Jena' following me. At the top, I notice three small chests again. The one closest was open, with Malfoy's name. Disappointment flooded through me. _Did Malfoy finish first?_ Ron's was still not opened. I walked towards mine, and opened the chest. Inside was a gem, amethyst coloured. I noticed a mirror under it. It showed a hollow place above my head, just enough for the amethyst to fit. I took hold of my wand and pointed it at the gem. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _The gem hovered for a moment, then I directed it towards the hollow crevice, with a crack, then a piece of parchment floated down at me. I opened it and read it.

_I end at the start._

What is the point of clues when they are so confusing? I looked at Jena. She was staring at me, maybe wondering if I would solve the Puzzle. _I end at the start. I end..._maybe that's where I should go. The last destination. _At the start. The start of what?_ The start of Hogwarts? Was I supposed to go to Hogsmeade? Probably not. It's likely related to the tournament. _The start of the tournament...the start!_ I whipped around so fast. "I know where the final destination is!" Jena looked up in surprise. "Come! We need to go down fast!" I took her hand and climbed down the stairs. I vaguely remember wondering that Pansy and Ginny weren't there anymore, and Jena waving her wand.

But I did not look back. I was hauling Jena towards the great hall, when I noticed she was stumbling and wincing quietly. I stopped near Sir Cadogan's painting, which was empty. She rammed into me, but I put my arm around her waist and steadied her. "Why are we—huff—stopping?" I smiled weakly at her. "Is your foot okay?" She avoided looking into my eyes. "Never better. Don't you want to win the first task? Come on!" I shook my head. "Clearly, you're foot isn't _okay. _I wouldn't want to hurt you just for this competition. Let me see." She looked at me, her eyes a little disbelieving." I kneeled down and carefully removed her shoe.

She winced, though it was a little inaudible.

I pointed my wand at her swollen foot. It was angry red, and very, very swollen. _Why didn't I notice?_ "_Episkey_".I look up at Jenna. "Better?" She smiled slowly. "Yes. Thank you." I stand up. "Let's go. But we'll walk, so you won't injure yourself again." She shook her head. "I can run. Besides, you might end up last. I do not want to cause it." This girl is just _stubborn._ I sigh. "Fine." And then we ran. We carefully avoided the tables, and ran towards the back door at the great hall, My spirits fell when I saw Ron and Malfoy seating on the chairs, Ron was huffing, while Malfoy looked relaxed and calm. Seating beside the two were... another two Jena's. I looked at her in confusion. She looked at me with that bright eyes of hers and pointed her wand at the two other Jena's who stood up and went in front of _my _Jena. "_Finite Incantatem."_ The two Jena's disappeared and became butterflies which fluttered to Jena's hands. She sat down on the single chair in the room, and I did the same, in the couch with Ron.

Malfoy smirked at me. "How does it feel to come out last, Potter?" I glared at him. "It's alright, Harry. One minute and you would have come second." I nodded. It didn't do anything to my disappointment, though. The door opened, and Dumbledore stepped in. "Welcome, Champions!"

I think Dumbledore notices my bad mood, because he stops congratulating us and starts to discuss the first task. "For first place, Mister Malfoy, Second Place, Mister Weasley, and for third Place, Mister Potter. May I remind the three of you that this competition is not about the place, but it will certainly give you advantages." I nodded. I _should not be disappointed_. Being the first wasn't the goal, isn't it?

"Now, Mister Malfoy, Weasley and Potter, I believe you want to know who our _mystery _girl is?" Ron and I nodded vigorously, and Malfoy leaned forward, suddenly interested. "Miss Jena?" I frowned. _What does Jena have to do with this? _

"Are you ready?" Jena nodded. She waved her wand, and came out the biggest shock—except for all the Voldemort fiasco, of course.—of my life. Jena is a familiar girl with warm chocolate eyes and with light brown hair that falls in ringlets. Jena was the girl who owned the pair of eyes I saw a while ago in the morning. Jena _is_ the head girl, and Jena is a girl named...

Hermione Granger.

The three of us froze. So the girl we need to fall in love with us is... _Hermione!_ The idea was so... surreal and I can barely find myself thinking that this was true when Hermione moved. You would think that she would move towards Ron or me. But _no._ She had to walk towards Malfoy, who glared at her. "Draco. Come with me." She used the tone of voice she uses whenever she talks to me and Ron. _What is going on? Draco? Since when are they in first name terms?_ Dumbledore was with us, so Malfoy had no choice but to follow. "Mister Malfoy, please stay for a moment." Somebody knocks on the door. Ginny and Pansy enters. "Ahh, Miss Weasley, Miss Parkinson. Please assist Miss Granger. I will have to explain to the Champions her predicament." Hermione nodded and surprised us again. "All of you were great. It's my pleasure to meet guys like the three of you." Ginny smiled at Ron and me as she led Hermione out of the room. Once the door closes, Dumbledore clears his throat.

"Now, I believe you have some questions.

**Hermione's POV**

Ginny and Pansy half dragged, half carried me towards the new Slythendor dormitories. In our room, we sleep with Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Padma Patil, Ginny, me and Pansy. The two of them practically almost _threw _me on my bed and with "_Colloportus!" _they locked the door. All of my roommates were there, and while I kind of became friends with Pansy, the two Greengrass were quite... cold to me.

"So, what happened?" Ginny jumped up and down on my bed. I grin. "They were all okay." Pasy frowned. "Okay? OKAY? We use a locking charm and you say a _bloody_ word to describe it?" I look at the Greengrass awkwardly. "Is Pansy always like this?" Astoria nodded. "Ok, fine. Who do you want me to describe first?"

The three Slytherins shouted "Draco!" While Ginny shouted "Harry!" and Padma said "Ron!" So, I took on the majority and decided on Draco. "Well... he was very kind, though he talks rarely. But he was sweet, because when my 'clone' fell on the stairs—he was running too fast—he carried me towards the great hall. And he held me very gently." The girls gaped at me. "Carried... you?" I nodded. Daphne jumped into the bed. "You mean, like how a man would carry his bride?" I nodded, blushing beet red.

".GOD! Draco actually does that?" Astoria, Daphne and Pansy kind of did a squeal. I laughed. "He seems to be a kind guy to me." The three looked at each other. _Did I say something wrong?_ Ginny shook my arm. "How about Harry?"

I smiled. "Well, he was very kind and caring. He kind of knew that we were going to take too much time, but he healed my foot—I tripped on the stairs, I'm so lucky he didn't notice—and he stopped and healed me even though he know he might go last We didn't really talk much, but I was busy blushing, he told me that he wouldn't harm me just for the sake of winning the first task ." Ginny smiled. "He's very sweet, isn't he?" I nodded. I looked at Padma.

"Ok, for Ron."

I smiled. "He was the most practical. But he was very open and I liked it. He wasn't running like Harry and Draco, but he was holding my hand as he walked. When I asked him why he wasn't running, he told me that he was already lucky to be part of the tournament. Well, you know me. I encouraged him that he should do his best, so we ended up running side by side to each other, and I think he even slowed his pace just to match mine."

In the end, all six of us ended up having conversations about the boys. So far, I like the three of them. The good news is that Daphne and Astoria started opening up to me. If you don't think that spilling the names of your crushes isn't opening up, then I do not know what that word means.

Then I heard a soft click, the door unlocking. Draco Malfoy entered the room and called me. "Granger, it's time for lunch. Dumbledore told me to fetch you." I noticed he avoided looking at me. I looked back at the girls. They all mouthed one thing: _Go._

I stood up and followed Draco. He was walking too fast. Before I knew it, we were already in the stairs. I panted. "Draco, WAIT!" He turned to look at me. "Oh... am I too fast for your small legs?" I glared at him. "I am _NOT _small!" Draco smirked. "You are." I crossed my arms. "I won't go with you if you're like that." He frowned. I stared at the ground for a moment when I felt somebody beside me. I looked up and met Draco's piecing silvery-grey eyes. "Fine, you're not small. Now go with me." He glared. I find myself getting angrier. "This is just for the competition, right?" His eyes hardened. "It's not like we were friends at all before this, Granger." I stared at him, wide eyed. "In fact, we were quite the opposite. You hated me, and I hated you."

I didn't answer.

"We can't stand each other. You're a mudblood. I'm a pureblood. I was taught that your kind isn't worthy of my presence." His words passed through me like a knife. I feel some sort of stinging behind my eyes. _Mudblood. I'm a mudblood._ _Oh no._ I am not going to cry because of this. "Aren't we both humans?" He seemed taken aback by that statement. "So why are we so different? I'm still able to do magic, can't I, and we can do all the spells with the same effect? And I feel what you _feel_. I hurt. I cry. I lose people I love—he cringed—, I laugh." He looked at me. "It's really none of your business. Let's go." I look down at the floor the whole time and stare at my food as Draco and I eat in a table only for the two of us. After a while, when the tears aren't threatening to flow anymore, I look up at him, my eyes meeting his. I leaned in closer and whispered. "_I want to change your beliefs. I now know the relationship we had before, and now I have another chance to get to know you. I don't know what you did before, but now that I can't remember it, I want to be your friend, competition or not." _He looked at me, his face expressionless. I smiled uncertainly at him.

That was the first time I took notice of my surroundings. I notice two boys, Ron and Harry, staring at me. I nodded at them. They smiled.

I look at Draco, taking in his expressionless face, though his eyes were stormy, as if thinking hard on what I said. Later, we will eat together again, during dinner. I will talk to him by then.

I sighed. _This really is a long day._

* * *

><p><strong>So how is it? Good? Please tell me! Any suggestion on any Ron and Hermione moment?<strong>

**Please review!**


	4. Detention with Ron

**Here's another update! sorry for being slow, I have Graduation practice!**

**Anys, I do not own Harry Potter !**

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Detention with Ron<strong>

**Normal POV**

Exactly a week after the first task, Hermione was only growing much more frustrated. Her dinner with _Malfoy_ only ended up in flames, after a food fight from the immature _git._ Second, she cannot remember anything, _anything_ at all, about the boys from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Just yesterday, two identical prats decided to ambush her in the halls. If it wasn't for Luna, who was with Hermione, she was sure she would have hexed the twins into oblivion.

Now, well, there _hounding _her.

"Come on, Hermione!" One of them, George, smirked. It said it all. _We are up to no good._

"It's almost—"said Fred.

"Defence against the dark arts!" Hermione rubbed her temples. These twins are getting to her. "First of all, why are both of you still here? Ginny's told that both of you are supposed to be graduated already. Second, I _could _deduct points from Gryffindor because of your noise level." One of them, Hermione couldn't decide who, snickered. "Aw come on, Err-My-knee. Old Dumbles invited us to finish our N.E.W.T. year co'z we've dropped school, if you bloody noticed. And we just want to escort you towards the classroom."

"Wouldn't want to be—"

"Thrown Meat—"

"Pies on the way, Would we?"

Hermione sighed. "Fine, fine." The twins smiled. "So, Hermione, I've heard Snape was quite unfair this week." Hermione groaned. As if Snape wasn't unfair. It's just that it was getting too much? "He deducted a hundred points from Gryffindor yesterday just because Neville spoke a spell aloud. You should have seen... one of _Malfoy_'_s _friends. The fat one. He kept muttering protego and stupefy.

Fred snickered. Oh, he's the one with the complete ear set, then? She'll need to jot that into memory. _George, the one with the missing ear. The twins, the two people missing common sense._ Perfect. "You mean Goyle? Snape absolutely adores his house students, so it won't Matter, 'Mione." She raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't make sense! Why is he so unfair! What did Gryffindors do?" They shrugged and resigned to talk about something that sounded like 'Skiving Snackboxes.' Hermione resigned to thinking about all boys she knew so far. _Harry. Ron. Malfoy. Neville. Fred. George. Dean. Felix. Colin. Denis. _That was it so far. As for the rest, it was 'approach her on your own risk.'

After minutes of silent contemplation, the three arrived at the DADA classroom. Hermione smiled a bit at the twins. "Thank you." They both made a witty remark and ran off when Hermione threatened to use her wand on them. She entered the room. She was early, only Neville was there. "Hi, Neville." The said boy smiled at her. "Hi, Hermione. Early at class again?" Hermione nodded. She knew it was to be expected, but she's always caught by surprise when other people know her so well, when she never even met them! Technically, she did, but you get the point...

Neville touched her arm. "Hermione? Umm... Are you with me? Or is your brain in the library again?" Hermione just laughed. "Shut up, Neville." Seeing that nobody else was there, Hermione sat down beside him. "Been having a tough week?" She nodded. "I don't even know half of the Slythendor boys yet! And I keep on forgetting that they know how to make me tick!" The door suddenly opened, and the black clad figure of Professor Snape entered, followed by a stream of students. Luna plopped beside Neville, While Ron and Harry eyed Hermione and sat next to Ginny. "She isn't in her normal seat, Harry." Ron anxiously said. Hermione was one person to make DADA a little bit more endurable for him. Aside from Harry, of course. "I've noticed, Ron. Dumbledore's said she doesn't remember anything that has any relation to us, and that includes her seat, which is next to us. Blimey, Ron, stop looking at her like that." Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron, who was staring at Hermione tensely.

"Weasley, Potter, I suggest you take your seats. 50 points for delaying the class." Several Slytherins chuckled, while Ron went as bright as his hair, both with anger and embarrassment. Hermione was just as livid. Harry was murderous, as well as all of the Gryffindors in the room. As the two took their seats, Snape proceeded to talk about the counter courses for spells.

"Now will anybody tell me what is the most generally used counter curse?" Naturally, Hermione's hand shot up into the air. Snape pointedly tried to ignore her, even though in his own weird way, he was fond of the Gryffindor girl, and though she was friends with _Potter_, she reminded him very strongly of Lily Evans... "No one?" The girl's hand only shot higher up, almost until she was standing. _"Finite Incantatem or Finite,_ is the counter curse." Hermione's hand slapped the table hard, but for her sake of trying, Snape managed to let it pass. "Now, I want everyone to line up. Boys on the left, the others on the right. Granger! McLaggen! Come forward." The two called did as they were told. "Now, Granger, I want you cast a spell on McLaggen." Hermione looked at Snape wide eyed. "Professor? Any... spell?"

"Any Jinx, or Charm, or Hex. Now cast one!" Hermione paused to look at Snape defiantly and drawed her wand. "_Petrificus totalus!" _The one named McLaggen looked at her gratefully before falling to the floor motionless, knowing that Gryffindor's Princess is known for her great knowledge of spells, and she chooses something that won't harm him. Hermione just looked at the stranger blankly, while Ron and Harry tried to stop themselves from being sick, both having the knowledge of Cormac McLaggen and his stalking history with Hermione. "Now use the counter curse non-verbally." Hermione nodded. She made a sweeping motion with her arm, and McLaggen was able to move. "Go back to your lines. Now I want everyone to do as what Miss Granger did, only, the boys will do this first, then the girls."

Dean was assigned as Hermione's partner. He smiled at her, and then cast a Jelly legs jinx on her. Hermione sank on the floor, her legs wobbling. Dean looked apologetic, then he swept his wand and the wobbling disappeared. Hermione stood up and smiled at Dean. He shivered. "_Tarantallegra!" _

"WEASLEY!" Hermione waved her wand absentmindedly as Dean started dancing. Snape was obviously displeased about something... "Didn't I tell you to use _Finite_ and not the specific counter curse for your jinx?" He said in his steely calm voice. _Uh oh..._ "100 points from Gryffindor for not following directions and halting class." Ron tried to protest, but Snape cut him off. "I will take pleasure of deducting more points if you speak.". Luna looked at Hermione, who has hidden her eyes with her bangs and was clenching her fist. "Sit down all of you." They all took their seats, while Luna while still staring at Hermione. "_Hermione. We need to sit down. I can see Wragspurts from Professor Snape's head. He's angry." _Hermione looked at her fiercely. Luna sat down, defeated by Hermione's glare. "Professor. I hardly think that is fair." Snape turned around, his eyes blazing. "Miss Granger?" Hermione raised her eyes and stared directly to Snape's.

"For years, we have endured all your sneers, and mistreating, apart from your house students. But I will not take any of it. For the past weeks we have—"

"Are you daring to accuse me of favouritism?" Snape glared at Hermione, who glared back with as much anger. "Yes."

"I will not tolerate—"

"NO PROFESSOR! _I_ WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYMORE UNFAIRNESS YOU SHOWER TO US GRYFFINDORS! I DO NOT KNOW WHY YOU HATE US ALL ANYWAY! _I—"_

"You have no right to—"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO TELL YOU HOW A MESS YOU ARE AS A TEACHER! YOU SHOULD SEE YOURSELF! YOU—"

"200 POINTS—"

"YOU CAN'T TAKE ANY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, BECAUSE I'VE DECIDED TO DROP THIS CLASS! AND GUESS WHAT! YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE FACE OF THIS MUDBLOOD ANYMORE, RAISING HER _STUPID_ HAND EVERY SINGLE BLOODY TIME! GOODBYE PROFESSOR!"

"Granger! Detention, along with Weasley! Tonight!" Hermione only replied by slamming the door. Silence ended the DADA class. Everybody, even the Slytherins, was shocked, and that was an understatement. Never, _never, _have they seen Hermione Granger, who thought of teachers as _saints_ to behave like that. And to drop one of the most important subject! Harry and Ron were in a daze after that class. Harry was, even though guiltily, pleased. He had always wanted to see Snape that tounge-tied. Then he felt a strong amount of admiration for his best friend. She was the only one who had the courage to face Snape and tell him all the pains, the anger most students feel for him. Harry was very proud of Hermione.

Ron was another case. He was scared, scared of what Snape could do to Hermione. And detention with her... the thought makes Ron's stomach churn. What was scarier, he didn't know if it was from _apprehension _or_ delight._ He was going to be with Hermione for one whole night. _One _bloody night.

Hermione was back in her room, crying. _How could she be so stupid?_ Dropping one of the key subjects! She could very well fail her N.E.W.T.S and live off begging. Snape won't be lenient with her. In fact, she didn't even know she bottled that amount of anger to Snape! And she wondered what torture he's going to have to give her later... as well as Ron. _Oh no..._ Hermione cried harder. It was her fault why Ron is going to be in detention. She didn't even know the guy well, and she landed him in a punishment! _And now she's ditching her Muggle Studies class!_

Life isn't going to well...

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Draco was in his bed, scribbling idly in his journal. He has free period, so what is the best way to spend it than relive the moments of the Mudblood's downfall? Yes, he was in that classroom, only that the Trio of Gryffindor was too busy getting themselves punished to notice his very-impossible-not-to-notice presence. He looked down at his journal.

_Granger's landed herself in trouble today. I should give flowers and an expensive bottle or mead to Professor Snape for landing her in detention and making her drop the class. Merlin knows how much I hate to see her standing on her toes, looking like a bird about to gracefully—whoa... wait. Backtrack and erase the gracefully part. What I meant is, like an ugly bird about to take flight. Which was of course, stupid. And it's been exactly one week. I can't help but be irritated at her, talking to me like we were best friends and questioning on how I was bloody raised up. _

_I hope Snape punishes her so badly she won't be able to appear to class for the next few weeks. _

Draco opened his Journal to the another page, rereading his thoughts. He growled when he saw the names Granger, Mudblood and Stupid Know-It-All scribbled in several pages. In fact, _almost all_ pages have something to do with the Mudblood. How she looks stupid with all the baggy clothes, and the latest entry was one week ago. When Granger tried to tell him that Mudblood aren't different to Purebloods. Draco shook his head. _She's a stupid girl._

He threw his quill away and stood up from his bed. It's time to ditch class. He stood up and went to the library. On his way out of his room, he caught sight of brown frizzy hair in his window. It was bewitched so he can be able to see what view can be seen from the window of the South tower. He stepped closer.

It was the Mudblood. Draco narrowed his eyes. Granger appeared to be going to the lake, a stack of books in her arms. _Doesn't she have that Muggle study or something subject?_ Then she waved her hand over her eyes. She repeated this for a couple of times and she shook with gentle seizures. Draco didn't know what was happening to her, and his curiosity peaked.

Abandoning his plan to go to the library and strutted towards the lake.

**Hermione's POV**

I walked as fast as I can towards the lake, the only place that can be of comfort to me at this time. I tried to stop my crying as I sat down in the shade of a great oak tree nearby, opening one of the books I was bringing. _Book of Standard Spells Edition Seven._ I sighed. I would just have to tutor myself for DADA since I dropped the subject. I went on reading the book, coming across spells that I had never heard before.

_The Vericius Spell_

_A spell that tells the caster when another wizard is lying or not. The Caster will see the other wizard glow a soft green light when he is saying the truth, red if not. Though the spell is quite useful, it cannot force the Wizard used on to reveal his whereabouts, which is what the potion Veritaserum can do. The wand movement will be—_

"You're in my spot, Granger." I looked up from my book. Malfoy was leaning on the oak tree and narrowing his eyes at me. I rolled mine. "You are too pathetic, Malfoy, since you should be attending your classes. Second, I never knew this spot was yours. Why didn't you etch your name on it? It would be harder to miss." Malfoy just growled at me. "Get out." I shook my head. I proceeded to ignoring him and reading the chapter on the Vericius Spell.

_The wand movement will be a single flick of the wand, for this spell is best used if the opponent doesn't know he is being checked. The incantation is _Vericio_. _

"I said get out of my spot, because I will use it. Second, did you break up with your boyfriends? Because you look like a bloody idiot, crying." He drawled. I frowned. _Was it that obvious?_ That I cried? I looked at my reflection in the lake. My eyes were rimmed with red, tear stains were still evident on my cheeks and my nose was a soft pink. I groaned. "Fine. You go and claim your spot. And I am not crying, nor have I any Boyfriends. Anyway..." I didn't know where to start. Hmm... A good idea struck me. "Have you thought about what I told you last week?" He cocked at eyebrow at me. "Why would I think about something a Mudblood said? Of course not."

I flinched. Clenching my wand in my robe pocket, I flicked it towards Malfoy. "_Vericio." _I muttered as silently as I can. He just stared at me, probably waiting for a witty comeback. Nothing happened. I repeated what I did. Still, nothing. I clenched my teeth. I pointed my wand at him. "So, a duel, then?" He smirked at me. I glared at him. "_Vericio!" _He stood his ground, probably thinking I was bluffing or making up my own spells. He glowed red. I laughed. "So, you have really thought about the difference on being a muggleborn and a pureblood?" He frowned at me. "I have no idea on what you're talking about. Now duel me." I shook my head. "Sorry, can't waste my time on you." I turned back, casting series of Protegos behind me. I walked towards the castle, smiling at the first spell I successfully did without supervision on my seventh year.

**Evening, Snape's office**

My footsteps grew heavier the closer I get towards Snape's office. This is oddly the first time I ever attended detention, I think. I opened the door. Ron was already there, and Snape was giving me the scariest look I've seen on him. I refused to look away from his glare. "Both of you will rearrange all the books in the Defence against the Dark Arts section in the library, without magic. Use magic, and I will know. Now go, and never let me see you form outside it, Miss Granger, or I will gladly enjoy another month of detention with you." I cocked my head to the side, a defiant look on my face. "'Mione, come on." I let Ron drag me away towards the library. "Stop goading Snape or you'll get another round of detention." I look at Ron. "What? He's being ridiculously unfair." Ron opened the door to the library. "Where is Hermione and what have you done with her?"

I laughed. "I _am _Hermione. Problem is, I don't know who you are." He looked confused. "Well what I mean is that I don't know who you are as a person. I have this feeling that you know me very well." He nodded. "I do." I look up. The tables in front of us were overflowing with books. "Let's get to work." I sat down and started to sort through the books. "Um... Hermione?" I look up.

"Yes?" Ron stared at me, making me uncomfortable. "What is it, Ron?" He smiled tentatively. "Umm... I was thinking if you could... umm... Help me with homework? Yes, that's it! Help me with homework." I frowned. "I can help you, but I won't dictate answers." He blushed. "Well, of course... I wasn't thinking of that..." I nodded and started sorting again. I was just in the G's when Ron stood up so suddenly. "Oh no! We have Quidditch Practice today! Harry must have forgotten to remind me!" A surge of annoyance passed through me. "Go. I'll be here." He looked at me gratefully. "I'm so sorry, Hermione." I nodded, my hand gripping the book quite hard. Ron left of, sneakily running away.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You don't think he actually cares about you because of your part in the tri-wizard tournament, don't you, Hermione? Even if you are, He _doesn't.

_**I had a thought that he might actually be my friend before I lost my memories...**_

_Don't be daft, Hermione! _

_**But...**_

_See why he left you alone! Quidditch! Merlin, you'll surely get in trouble with Snape! _

**Why am I talking to myself anyway! And why do I bloody care if Ron cares if I get in trouble with Snape, for Quidditch? I do not care! **

I stood up angrily and placed the books on their shelves. I continued doing this, when I reached the H section. I carefully climbed up the ladder—it raised me up for like 17 feet—, which looked like it could crumble into dust any minute. I was placing a book into its shelf when I heard it. Screaming. It was a girl's voice, seemingly familiar. Another woman's voice echoed in my head.

"_Where did you find it!" The older woman, the unfamiliar one, seethed._

"_I don't know! I swear!" Said the younger one, her voice weak from crying._

"_Liar! CRUCIO!"_

I opened my eyes, forgetting for a moment on where I was, and my head was spinning. I took a step back.

Right into thin air.

I tried to draw my wand, but I forgot it was at the table, where I placed it because Professor Snape forbid the use of magic. I snapped my eyes shut. _This is gonna hurt._

And when I thought I would collide with the ground, I landed into something strong and quite _different _from the cement floor. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in the arms of... Of Ron. He was looking at me with a worried expression. I feel the anger from leaving me alone return. "Put me down." My voice sounded thick and annoyed. Ron did as I said. The moment my feet touched the floor and Ron's arms no longer encircled me, I collapsed to the floor. Ron caught me _again,_ which annoyed me. He's gonna leave me and arrive just to show how weak and unimportant I am?

"Blimey, Hermione, What were you thinking?" He said while carrying me towards the library chair. I avoided looking at him in the eyes. I never had close contact with any other boy like this before...

"It's nothing. Why did you come back?" Annoyance must be in my tone, because Ron looked at me, hurt. "I just told Harry that I wouldn't be able to attend practice so he should schedule training me once I've had time." I look down, suddenly guilty. "Oh..." Then I heard screaming again. This time is was the little girl's voice, emitting blood curling screams. Pain broke through me like a knife. The last thing I knew was the older woman's voice, seething in anger.

"_WHERE DID YOU FIND IT?" _

And then something snapped within me, and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Review!<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Not Another Reason

**Hello Guys! Here's another update! I don't quite like this chappie because well, it's just read.**

**I hope you'll find it alright. =)**

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Not Another Reason<strong>

**Harry's POV**

I was in the Quidditch pitch when Ginny came down running towards me. "Ginny? I thought you had homework? We're almost done." She flipped her hair. Wow... I find myself staring at her dazedly. "It's not about that Harry! Professor Dumbledore asked me to call you. It's... It's Hermione!" I snapped from my trance. _Hermione?_ "Is she hurt?" She shook her head. "But she's in the Hospital wing with Ron and Malfoy. I heard something happened in her Detention." I nodded and ran straight to the hospital wing, Ginny following.

"Harry—how are you—doing with Hermione?" I whipped my head towards Ginny, who was panting. "What do you—mean?"

"I meant—if you are making progress in making her—like you." She huffed. I shook my head bleakly. "I reckon Hermione likes Ron, anyway. And...I don't know!—we're best friends!—the feelings I have for her are—completely—platonic!" Nothing more was said until we reached the door. All the professors are there, along with Ron, Malfoy and _Pansy_? I looked at her in disbelief. She was fondling a green locket that looked like a pad...lock. I looked at Ginny. She was still wearing the red necklace. _Is there a connection between Ginny and Pansy?_

"Ahh, now we're complete. Harry, why don't you sit down? This might take long." I nodded and took the seat next to Ron. Ginny sat beside me. I felt tingles in my stomach. "To the three champions, and my dear colleagues, I am very sad to inform you that Miss Granger remembered a piece of her memory just a while ago. Care to explain, Miss Parkinson?" Pansy looked nervous.

"I'm sorry Professor! I was in the Slythendor dormitories and I took off my locket! Daphne came in and played with it! I came back and try to take it from her, but it kind of fell the tower. I'm really sorry!" I looked at Ron confusedly. "Um, sorry, professor, but what has the locket have to do with this? And why does she have matching lockets with Ginny?" I asked. Dumbledore looked at me, his eyes twinkling.

"Ah, to the champions, I must explain further. I believe you all know the night when Miss Granger called Miss Parkinson and Weasley?" We all nodded. "That was the night Miss Granger's memories of all the boys in Slytherin and Gryffindor were erased. We had Miss Granger's memories stored into the lockets. Unfortunately, if the locket is damaged in any way, some of Miss Granger's memories will come back to her. I believe Miss Granger had to recall and relive her time at the Malfoy Manor." Malfoy bowed his head. Though from shame or disgust, I do not know.

"Also, I got news that some girls are befriending Miss Granger for their evil intentions. Therefore, the teachers and I have decided to obliviate all memories of Miss Granger of Hogwarts." I stood up. "Wha...What? But... She just met us. We'll do it again?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, You'll have to meet her again. But the memories left with Miss Granger influences her decisions of friendship. But, if we remove those memories, it would be easier for Miss Granger to decide who the people she can trust are. I know that our actions are too repetitive, but I believe this will be the last time and this is for Miss Granger's safety. If something like this happens again and Miss Granger recalls her memories all at the same time, It would be very dangerous for her." I look down. Hermione wasn't a character I liked when we first met. Would she revert to the old Hermione? "But... how would this affect us, Professor?" Ron said. Dumbledore smiled.

"I believe that we still have room for two in the Head Dormitory, Mister Malfoy?"

Malfoy groaned.

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. _Where am I?_ The last thing I remember was... hmm... being sorted in a train by a weird talking hat. I stood up from the queen-sized bed and went to a desk. I got a—is that a quill?—and parchment. I wrote in my script. Maybe I should write down all I remember and... Figure things from there.

_Things I remember:_

_Mum and Dad died of an epidemic._

_Left me the house and money in their will._

_I got a letter that informed me that I am... a witch and was to attend a final year at Hogwarts._

_I was to attend at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_

_An old man came to my house and apologized for my late letter._

_In return he gave me my books, all for free, and told me that I already have an account in 'Gringotts'_

_Dumbledore stayed for a month to teach me magic._

_Learned all spells from Year one to six easily._

_Went to a marketplace called Diagon Ally with 'Dumbledore' the day before September 1._

_Bought robes, cauldron, potionmaking supplies, and a wand._

_Wand is made of vine, 10¾ inches long, core is dragon heartstring. _

_Went to Hogwarts Express._

_Fetched by a red head girl and a black haired girl to Professor McGonagall in the train._

_Sorted into..._

_Sorted into—Gryffindor._

I looked up. After being sorted, I don't remember anything. _So how did I end up in here?_ I looked at the room. Apparently, red and gold is the colour of Gryffindor, because that's all I can see. I sighed. Maybe I can ask Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall maybe even the red head or that black haired girls on where in the world I was.

I opened the door, but as soon as I touched the handle, the red and the black haired girls entered. They smiled at me uncertainly. I didn't smile back. "Good, I was just about to look for you." They nodded. "Um... I'm Ginny Weasley, by the way." Said the red head. "I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson." The other girl said. I sat down on my bed, and invited them to do the same. When they did, I opened my mouth. "So... where am I? Is this the Gryffindor Dormitories?" Pansy shook her head.

"In the moment, Professor Dumbledore... ahh... ordered Slytherin and Gryffindor houses to share dormitories to promote school unity. And you're in the Head Dormitories. You're the Head Girl, I believe Professor McGonagall will tell you you're duties later on." I cocked my head to the side. Wow... me? Head Girl? From what I've read in _Hogwarts: A history_

"Oh, and you're sharing the head dormitories with three boys." My mouth popped open at Ginny. "Three...boys?" She nodded and grinned. "Don't worry, we're also here. And I guess you'll meet them later." I nodded. But... _THREE BOYS? THREE? _Ginny clearly saw my panic. "Umm..."

"Hermione Granger. My name is Hermione Granger." She nodded. "Hermione, don't worry about them. You can probably hex them into next week if they hurt you." I raise an eyebrow. "How would _you_ know that?" Pansy and Ginny looked at each other. "Umm... Dumbledore told us that... he tutored you for a month."

"Ohhh... Okay..." A knock at the door sent the three of us jumping. The head of Professor McGonagall appeared. "May I enter?" I smiled and nodded. She walked in and sat on my desk seat. "_Colloportus."_ She pointed her wand at the door. It clicked and she looked back at me. " So, Miss Granger, I believe you have been informed about your status here at Hogwarts. You are the head girl, and it is your duty to enforce the school rules. Miss Weasley and Parkinson are prefects, and would do your rounds with you for about a week until Headmaster decides your partners. And, here is your time table." She handed me a sheet of parchment, and Ginny gasped. I looked at her. Her brown eyes twinkled as she looked at me. " You have all your classes with me on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays!" Pansy smiled. "You have Tuesdays and Thursday s with me." I smiled at both of them. At least, I'll get to sit by people I know.

"Now, Come Miss Granger, I believe it's breakfast." Professor McGonagall walked out of the room. "Will you two wait for me?" Ginny and Pansy nodded. I ran to the bathroom, did my daily routine and donned my uniform. I nodded to Ginny and we walked out of the room.

Wow.

The Head common room was a beautiful pastel blue, with a roaring fire and plush, lilac couches. A crystal chandelier. I stared at everything in awe. It was just so beautiful! Pansy patted my arm. "Come on, Hermione, Or we might not even get to eat!" I nodded, though I was reluctant to leave the common room.

On our way to the great hall, we went down staircases that change, and armors that I'm sure can do something completely imposible.

I love magic.

Ginny pushed open the big oak doors, and we strode in the great hall. I automatically went behind them, noticing all the stares I was receiving. It seems that all of the students were still there. And all of them were trying to look at me. "Pansy... why are they all looking at me?" I whispered. She turned and smiled at me. "Who cares? They always do that." But I wasn't noticing her. I was looking up in the ceiling, where it looked like the day sky. "Ginny, I've read about that! It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. It's in _Hogwarts : A history!" _Ginny giggled and nodded at me. "Come, let's sit at the Slythendor Table. " That caught me off guard. Instead of the four tables I've read in the book, There was only three. "Um... I'm in Gryffindor."

Pansy chuckled. "Well, since Slytherin and Gryffindor are in Dumble's House Unity plan, We need to sit with each other too. Come Hermione, don't tell me you're a coward." I snorted and followed them to a space in. I sat between them. "Hi guys, this is Hermione Granger, Our new head girl, Gryffindor." Ginny said, getting an apple from a random basket. A girl smiled at me and held out her hand. "Parvati Patil, Gryffindor." I smiled and took her hand. Then a sudden purple firecracker mad us all jump. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the twins who started the firecrackers. "That's not allowed!" They both looked at me. "New student, eh? I'm Gred." Said one. "I'm Forge." Something about their smiles disturbed me. Are those their real names?

"So... That's not allowed. What both of you did. I can deduct points from Gryffindor, you know." They smiled. "Well, people love us for it." Ginny looked at me. "What are their real names?" I whispered. "Fred and George Weasley. Their my siblings. Please do whatever you want with them." Pansy chuckled beside me.

"Okay, enough joking with me, Fred, and George, the next time I catch you breaking rules, that 5 points from Gryffindor." They pouted and protested.

"Each." That shut them up. A redhead that looked like the twins slapped them in the arm. "Good for you." Then he looked at me. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way." I nodded and shook his hand. The black haired boy beside him offered his hand, too. "Harry Potter." My eyes widened. "You're... Harry Potter?" He nodded. I shook his hand. Yes, he _is _Harry Potter. The lightning shaped scar on his forehead is enough proof. The rest of the breakfast period was spent on people introducing themselves. I noticed Pansy nudging a Slytherin boy. He has platinum blond hair, and startling silver eyes. He didn't introduce himself.

Then Ginny nudged me. "Hermione, It's Charms. We need to go." So I bid the people I met goodbye, and I let Ginny drag me towards the Charms classroom. As we passed corridors, I tried to memorize the way. No such luck.

**Harry's POV**

"Ron, We're gonna be late for potions!" Ron yelped. He took his bag and ran after me towards the dungeons. Hermione's third 'first meeting' with us probably drove classes out of my mind. This was the third time we met and she didn't know me. It's been eating me. "Ron, I can't believe we—get to meet—Hermione for—the third time!" He huffed and nodded his head beside me. "And, Harry, all the things we did to get on Hermione's good side, all went to dust!" I nodded and pushed the dungeon door. Ugh. Classes have already started. "Sorry we're late, Professor Slughorn." He looked up and gave me a patronizing smile. "Come in; come in, Potter and Weasley." He continued his lesson as we slid down our seats. "Today, we'll brew the standard sure for boils. Everybody get you're ingredients!" He swept his wand, and a list of instructions appeared on the board. I was nearest to the Ingedient cupboard, so I walked up to it, gathered Snake fangs, Porcupine Quills, Horned Slugs, and went back to my seat.

While I was brewing, however, my brain sat down with a bushy haired witch in Charms.

_What did Hermione think_ _when she first saw me again?_ I saw her eyes flicker to my scar. That the first thing people do when I say my name. Of course, since Hermione is my friend, I would have thought her reaction would be different.

I should have known.

"Harry, you're crushing your snake fangs too much." I jumped and looked at my mortar. "Err, Ron? Do you have Extra Snake Fangs?" Ron nodded and gave me his spare. "Harry, better not space off, or else Ol' Slughorn will be disappointed in his star student." I chuckled and punch his shoulder playfully.

Then went back to thinking about Hermione.

For some reason, I can't get her out of my head. Maybe it was because I want to be friends with her again, like before this entire tri-wizard tournament. And to think, I need to meet her _THRICE_! Yes... maybe that's the reason. That's probably it.

Not another reason.

* * *

><p><strong>There. See why I don't like it? =((<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Just Because of Hermione

**Hi everyone! this is my new update!**

**I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! You always make my day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Just Because of Hermione<strong>

**Hermione's POV**

I asked Ginny to go ahead to Transfiguration because I wanted to ask about the Fidelius Charm with Professor Flitwick. He graciously gave me pointers and sent me off to Professor McGonagall. I smiled and soon found myself running though the stairways, passing the dungeons. I was too busy running and thinking about the charm Professor explained to me that I didn't notice a figure approaching. Apparently, he was preoccupied, too, because—_WHAM! _My books, Oh God forbid they got damaged, cluttered to the floor, and another wham echoed off the walls. Ow.

Next thing I know, bright emerald green eyes were staring at me. I gazed at them, fascinated, because I never thought anyone's eyes would be so bright... _Wait a minute, why am I straddling this guy? _I stood up as quickly as I can, heat climbing to my face. "So-sorry." I helped him stand up. It was only when he was already standing up that I realized who he is. "Oh... Hi, Harry." He was also red, but he stopped to pick up my books. "Thank you." He smiled and nodded.

"I just need to ask, but why are you doing in the hallways in classes? You're not ditching, aren't you?" The words came out very fast and my eyes narrowed automatically. "Err, no. I just went back to get my Potion's textbook, I left it. How about you, Miss Head Girl? _You're _not ditching, aren't you?" I scoffed. "As if. And... I really need to go, so... see you later?" He nodded and smiled. I took one last look at him before running towards Professor McGonagall's classroom.

I entered the classroom one minute late. Professor McGonagall wasn't there, so I sat down next to Ginny, right in front of the classroom. "What kept you?" Ginny hissed. I smiled at her sheepishly. "I ran into Harry Potter in the corridor." She wasn't able to retort because Professor McGonagall entered the classroom.

"Class, for this lesson, we will practice conjuring birds. Will anybody be kind enough to tell the class the incantation?" My hand flew into the air. "Yes Miss Granger?" I smiled. "The incantation to conjure birds is _avis, _though the increase in the size of the birds you intend to conjure may increase the resistance for successfully finishing the spell." Professor nodded.

"Indeed, the larger the bird you intend to conjure, the harder it is to make the spell work." She made a perfect circle using her wand. "_Avis."_ A flock tawny owls appeared from her wand and started circling around the students. I looked at it in awe. The owls were beautiful. One settled to land in Professor McGonagall's shoulder before disappearing with a pop.

We practiced the incantation and the wand movement for a while, and then Professor allowed us to try and do the spell. Not one student was able to do it, so far. Only Ginny was able to make a single, lone feather appear. _Hmm..._ I pictured a flock of canaries and concentrated on them. _Picture birds appearing into thin air. _I waved my wand into a perfect circle. "_Avis." _ Several yellow canaries popped from my wand and started to circle me. I smiled. _It's as if I've done this before._ "Well done, Miss Granger, 5 points for Gryffindor." McGonagall said. Many students stopped to look at my spell work, and I found the attention quite uncomfortable.

After that, the classes were just like Professor McGonagall's. I was able to do the spells needed, even make a successful potion, which I've never done before, making me feel more uncomfortable at all the stares I was getting.

Could life get any worse?

**Draco's POV**

Pansy sighed next to me as she got an apple from the wicker basket. We were sitting in the bloody Slythendor table, far away from Potty and Weasel. I grabbed Pansy's apple. "Something eating you?" I said as I bit into the apple. "It's nothing, Draco. I'm just worried." I smirked. _Since when did Pansy get worried?_

"Worried about what? Your Teen Witch weekly?" She snorted. "No. Hermione. Ginny's here, but Hermione isn't. I'm wondering where she is, right now." I bit into my apple again, a little hard than I meant to. "So you're in first name basis with the mudblood now, are you, _Pansy?_" I spat. Pansy glared at me. "There's nothing wrong with _Hermione, _Draco. I may have shared your pureblood superiority for the past seven years, but I can't see the point anymore. And Hermione forgave and accepted me as a friend. And just to say, I've never found a friend like her who actually didn't prejudice me." I stood up. "Well good luck with that, _Pansy,_ because if she gets her memory back, I highly doubt she'll even consider you as her friend." I tossed the apple at the table before strutting down the great hall.

_Stupid Mudblood and her ability to suck up to people._

I stalked up the grand staircase, thinking about going to the Slythendor common room and scaring first years. I was in the third floor corridor when I heard Peeves crackling. "_Grunge is lost, Grunge can't find her way, Grunge can't eat lunch, and Grunge can't eat all day!"_ I almost laughed. But then, there is no such student whose name is Grunge. I decided to investigate. When I was closer, I heard a girl's voice. "Get away from me, Ghost. Or whatever your name is." That voice sounds familiar...

I opened a door to a classroom. Oh, joy.

Granger had her arms crossed against her chest, clutching a stack of books. She looked angry at Peeves, who was singing and cackling in front of her. I decided to leave Granger in her miseries, when she caught sight of me. _Help me. Please._ She mouthed. I cocked an eyebrow at her. She looked so helpless, yet she managed to look confident for her sake. I had to give her that. Maybe I can shame her about this later on... I took out my wand. "_Waddee Wazzee."_ The effect was insant. Peeves was sucked into a ball and he bounced away. "_Stupid Ferret interfering Peevsee!" _He hollered as he bounced down the stairs.

I heard a fit of giggles behind me. I turned sharply towards Granger. She was covering her mouth, her cheeks flushing. "Thank you. I thought I would die and never get to eat!" She smiled. I felt something fluttering in my stomach. _When was the last time Granger smiled like that? At me? Oh, that's just stupid, she never did._

"Um... Hello?" Suddenly, she was in front of me, waving her hands in my face. "Are you okay?" I shrugged. "Oh, I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." She held out her hand. _Yuck. Mudblood germs._ I looked at her hand until she dropped it. She just crossed her arms against her chest again. _Pathetic. _I smirked at her awkwardness and turned to leave. "Wait! What's your name?" I didn't turn around.

"What's it to you?" I drawled.

"I just want to know as much people as I can." There was an annoyed-answer-me-or-I'll-hex-you-to-next-year tone in her voice. I smirked wider. "Find out yourself." And walked out of the room.

**Hermione's POV**

After another encounter with the mad ghost that threw strawberries at me, and a new friend who keeps on telling me about Wrackspurts, Crumple-horned Snorkarks and what not, Luna Lovegood enchanted a piece of paper to make me a map. It's a good thing she thought of that, because before I encountered the ghost she called _Peeves_, I was walking in circles. I even found myself in the Portrait Corridor, which I know was far from the Head Dormitories. And I was too shy around people to ask for directions. So, I was following the map when a boy suddenly stopped me in my tracks. "Move over, Mudblood."

_"Mudblood?"_ I clutched my books and map tightly against my chest. "Yes, Mudblood. You're kind are so repulsive I can't even walk the halls peacefully without smelling your filth. You should see everybody gagging as you pass them." A pang of hurt pierced my chest. "_My _kind? And...who are you?" The boy chuckled. "Theodor Nott, from Slytherin. Oh, now you're going to land me in detention, or take house points? That's always you, right? Always hiding behind the threat of taking points and detention. Your _kind._ Those witches who don't have magical blood in them, and suddenly can do magic. Now, _Move and let me pass._" I was too much in shock.

And my stupid pride didn't allow me to give him the satisfaction on taking points from him. "You can pass around me, you know." I said in a small voice. He gave me a smile. A totally evil smile. Next thing I know, I was crumpled against the corridor wall, Theodore Nott strutting away, several students following him. They curled their mouths in disgust at me and said a lot of words I would not wish to be said to anyone. I blinked the black spots that danced in my vision. I used my wrist to push against the floor that was the only time I was aware of the red swelling in it. Oh no... It was broken. "Oww..." Tears started to flow down my face. It was painful. Especially using it to push yourself from the floor? I drew my wand and pointed at my wrist.

"_E...Epis...Episkey."_

The boned moved. I bit my lip as I hissed in pain when as my bones mended, still crying. After a minute, I used the map to go to a random bathroom and look at my reflection. My nose was pink, and my eyes were red rimmed. I breathed in and out for a few minutes. Thankfully all of my classes were in the morning, so I only have free periods after lunch. I put my wand back at its holster. I look back at the mirror breathing in and out. _Come on Hermione. Grow up. It's a broken wrist, why are you crying? You got it mended!_ But I knew it was more than that.

It was the name. _Mudblood._ Was my blood really like mud? Did I really deserve to learn magic if I didn't have a drop of magical blood in me? Will anyone ever accept me? I was a freak at my muggle school, now I'm a mudblood here! I reluctantly pushed the thoughts away as I wiped my eyes. I only told Ginny that I was going to go exploring. I couldn't be gone for more than two hours. They would notice. So I regained my composure, wiped my face again and consulted my map.

"Pygmy Puffs." I muttered at the mermaid guarding the Head dormitories. "Welcome back, Hermione." She gushed and I gave her a half hearted smile and climbed inside. I nodded at Ginny, Harry and Ron before doing a double take. "Harry, Ron? Why are you both here? It's classes." Ginny rolled her eyes and patted the space on the couch with her. "Same reason you're here. Free period." I gave another half-hearted smile. "And Harry and Ron are our roommates. You'll probably meet Draco Malfoy later." She patted the space next to her again. I shook my head. "I'm tired Ginny... can I sleep?" She frowned, nodded and then smiled in consecutive order. "Sleep well, 'Mione." I turned and went to our bedroom. "Hermione." I turned and looked at Harry, who was gazing at me quite tensely. "Are you okay?" I nodded and gave the most winning smile I could make of the moment. "Never better." I turned around, only to be called again. "Harry, I'm tired." I snapped.

"Sorry, but McGonagall asked me to teach you how to fly using a broom. You're a new student and you need to have at least a flying lesson. You might even make it to the Gryffindor team if you're good." I was too forlorn to be able to express my unenthusiasm with flying. I just gave him a sharp bob of the head and then went into my room. Making sure that the door was fully closed; I crept around Pansy and Ginny's beds and curled up into my own. Casting silencing charms and drawing the curtains, I screamed myself hoarse. "Mudblood. I'm a mudblood. I'm... a... mudblood..." _You're kind are so repulsive I can't even walk the halls peacefully without smelling your filth. _"WHY IS IT THAT NOBODY ACCEPTS ME? IT'S ALWAYS FREAK, LONER AND NOW, MUDBLOOD! AM I REALLY THAT DETESTIBLE? DETESTIBLE THAT ONLY A SINGLE PERSON WOULD LIKE ME?" _You should see everyone gagging as you pass them. _I clutched the sheets tighter, my knuckles popping white. "WHY WAS I STUPID ENOUGH TO THINK THAT PEOPLE HERE WOULD BE MY FRIENDS! THAT I WOUDN'T FEEL OUT OF PLACE? THAT I WOULD BE LOVED?" I broke down and cried. My blankets tangled at my legs, I furiously kicked them. I hugged my pillow tightly, still sobbing my heart out. I only realized that it was already evening when my watch suddenly chimed 9:00. No Dinner for me. "Nobody will ever love me...Nobody will ever ask me to be their true friend..." I sobbed quietly quickly fled into the numbness of sleep.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the common room, three boys were thinking about the same thing in their own private rooms. As Draco arrived, sending a snide remark at Ginny, immediately taking off to his room and lying down to look at the ceiling of his four poster bed, he alternated between thinking bloody murder and not.

**Come on Draco! Stop thinking about HER! Who are you and what did you do to the Slytherin Sex god who wouldn't even touch a mudblood?**

_Don't be stupid. She might be a mudblood, but think about it. What's the difference? She's also a witch, just like me. Err, I mean, a magical being, and I'M NOT A WITCH. _

**But Pureblood Superiority been hammered into your head! You're breaking Malfoy tradition! Think about what you're father will—**

_Yes. Look at those things hammered into my head and where it landed my father. He didn't even have the decency to make my mother safe; he just had to bring her to AZKABAN! _

**What is your point? Do you want to be friends with the mudblood now?**

_In all honesty... I don't know. But Pansy's right. There's really no point spreading my Pureblood superiority crap around. There's no point in continuing that. And... what could go wrong? Granger forgot about all the anger and hatred. _

**You could fall in love with her. **

_ That's not gonna happen. You know that._

**I don't know anything anymore.**

Whatever happened to Draco's mind this night, he decided to stop his 'mudblood' rant from now on. Being nice... he'll just get to that later.

In the other room, Ron was staring at the bracelet in his hand, the one he isn't allowed to wear anymore, because Hermione might get suspicious. The name Hermione Granger greeted him. He smiled. Just being in the same room as her, and even if they get into rows nearly every time, he knew that he was feeling something new. Ever since the start of the school year. No, ever since second year. There's something wrong with her, though. That, he knew. Anything else, nothing. He knew nothing. Bloody Nothing.

If only Ron didn't have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon. Ron sighed Hermione's name one last time before closing his blue eyes.

As for the last boy, who was tossing and turning in his bed, bright green orbs staring into darkness, Harry was thinking about the Hermione he saw a while ago. _That_ Hermione was the same Hermione that greeted him in their first year, but Harry was too tired to recall when in his first year was that. All he knew that that was the time Hermione smiles were small, as if she was shy. But he knew that she wasn't shy right now. There's something bothering her. Something very personal.

Hermione wasn't the type of girl to let her friends know if she was sad. Angry, yes she gets angry when she wants too, but as for the sadness, Harry rarely saw Hermione cry. At least, not anymore. The war had shook Hermione the most. She was no longer the innocent girl that cried when Ron kissed Lavender and ignored her because of a firebolt, she was stronger.

Though Harry knew that that was only going to make Hermione lonelier. And he didn't know how to comfort her like he had always done. Like Draco's conscience's voice, and Ron, He didn't know what to think, or do anymore.

Just because of Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>So how is it? Good? <strong>

**Please review!**


	7. Flying

**Sorry for the late update! ahahaha. Ririn-chan is back! Lemme know if u like! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Flying<strong>

**Harry's POV**

A week after Hermione's first day, and I still haven't talk to her. Not even once. Ginny and Parkinson—I still can't call her on her first name—swore they haven't seen much of her, except at classes. Ron and I are getting worried. Ginny's even said that she didn't see Hermione in their dorm room, probably because she wakes up and leaves so early and sleeps so late at night that Ginny and Parkinson can't even glimpse her. _Is Hermione avoiding us? What did we do?_ I ran down all the things I have said, _or done._ Not a single bloody thing. I've done my homework, and haven't even mistreated my books. Ron hasn't because he _hasn't_ even opened one lone textbook.

What's wrong with Hermione?

"Ron, I reckon we should look for Hermione." Ron looked at me, mouth full of meat pies. His eyes were wide, yet understanding. He _knew_ how worried I am. "Hasshy, Heshionne wosh come ousht ifsh she doeshn't wanstsh to!" Ginny looked disgustedly at him from across the table. "Ronald, I would suggest covering your mouth before actually speaking because everyone within a hundred miles will _hurl_." Ron gave her a weak glare. "Ron, what did you say?" Ron wiped his mouth and swallowed hard. "What I said, mate, is that if Hermione doesn't want to be found, we'll never find her!" I frowned. "Do you suppose that she'll come if we _accio'ed_ her?" I asked. Ginny stood up. "We'll thanks for that incredibly loony suggestion, _Harry_, but I'm sure Hermione would be livid if you do that. Let me find her." I look up at her. "_Trust_ me, Harry." I nodded, though Ginny's assurance that she'll find Hermione didn't do anything to placate my growing concern. "Oh and Ginny, please tell Hermione about our lesson later." She nodded and flipped her hair from her shoulder. She strode out of the Great hall with purpose, brushing aside Parvati, who just entered for breakfast. I didn't realize I was staring at the spot where Ginny disappeared when George nudged me. "Have you scheduled try-outs yet?" I shook my head nonchalantly, still thinking about Hermione.

_What would be so _awful_ that would make 'Mione hide like that as if an encounter with living life forms would kill her?_

"Oh, you better schedule it soon, because the other houses are ganging up on the Quidditch pitch." I hear George say, but that seems like it was said in a dream. Like it was said on a bad signal radio.

_She was like that when..._

"Harry? Fred, I lost him. Why do I always lose him when I talk?" Another voice replied. "Because they all faint when we sprout our inner brilliance, George. We are just too devilishly awesome for them to take."

_When..._

I snapped my fingers. "First Year Halloween, Ron! The troll!" A burst of laughter to my right got my attention. Fred and George were sprawled on the Slythendor table, laughing their bloody lungs out. "This is _heavenly._ Ron—"Fred continued George's statement as the latter hunched over the table, caught in a fit of boisterous laughter. "Ron, THE TROLL!" They started singing something suspiciously sounding like _Weasley is our King_. I snapped back at Ron. "Ron, wasn't there a time when Hermione acted like this? Only that it was only for the short time." Ron glared at his brothers before turning to look at me. "What?" I groaned. _Please pick any other time where your logic is nonexistent, Hermione will _kill_ you._ "I mean, this isn't the first time Hermione acted like this. Come on, Ron, _think._" He put his elbows up on the table. A bloody minute passed before he whirled sharply at me. "First year!" I nodded, silently thanking Merlin. "And it was because..." Ron looked down, his red locks falling to curtain his face. I felt a pang of sympathy for him. "Because I called her a nightmare and said 'no wonder she haven't got any friends.'" He quipped guiltily. I nodded. "Maybe that's what's happened to Hermione. _Again."_ Ron snapped up. "Who would do that? Dumbledore's told everyone about Hermione's condition and 'cover story' and everything except for the bloody lockets!" I nodded. "I thought about that. Nobody came to mind. Nobody wanted to mess with 'Mione, at least that I know." We both fell silent. I don't know how much time passed until the abrupt ringing of the bell snapped our attention from Hermione. I waved at Ron, who has History of Magic and double divination, whilst I have free period until Lunch. I stretched my arms upward.

_Okay, time to find the girl-who-didn't-want-to-be-found._

As the different witches and wizards began to file out, I caught a glimpse of Malfoy looking at the doors of the great hall, his face unreadable, but some kind of emotion was in his eyes. I followed his gaze towards Parkinson, when he turned sharply towards the door, an expectant expression overtaking the first. Then I noticed the vivid red hair in my periphery.

Ginny. One look at her face and my heart sank. _She hasn't found Hermione. _One look at Malfoy also confirmed my suspicion. _He was also looking for her. Her. Hermione Granger. The girl who he didn't want any contact with. _Why else would he look at Parkinson, and then at Ginny if he wasn't looking for the girl usually with the two? All those musings made time for Ginny to reach me. "I found her Harry." My head snapped towards her. "I found her, but she disillusioned herself the moment I saw her and the next second, she disappeared! It was like she wasn't there at all!" I nodded at her, showing that's it's alright and it was time for her to go to class. She took her knapsack and gave me the sad smile. Malfoy has disappeared as well. I grabbed my robe and walked down the aisle, when a sudden thought struck me. _What were the places Hermione loved to go? _I turned to look at the small door just beside the staff table. _The trophy room._ Making my steps as lithe as possible, I tore beside the tables and climbed down the set of stairs. I wasn't disappointed.

There, staring out into the fire and sitting cross legged, was Hermione.

She was twirling a lock of her curly hair, which looked orange in the firelight. Her back was turned to me, and by the way she was hunched over, I knew she was reading a book. I crept as silently as I can towards her. Like me, she didn't have classes until Lunch, if you didn't consider the classes I have with her. "You know, we need to attend your flying lesson." She started and squeaked, but didn't turn towards me. "Or else, McGonagall will demote you." She didn't reply. Rolling my eyes at her stubbornness, I sat down beside her. "What's wrong, Hermione?" She stared down the fire with such a blank expression that I wondered if she heard me at all. "Nothing, Harry." Then she patted my shoulder, only her fingers touching me. "Nothing. Come on, let's have that flying lesson." I sighed, knowing that if Hermione didn't want to share, .Won'..Thing. "Nothing's really bothering you?"

"Nothing." Hermione repeated, in that hollow tone of hers, but I got the feeling that she was assuring herself, not me. She got her book and strode away, not looking if I was following. I did. "_Accio Firebolt." _I waved my wand absentmindedly, while trying to catch up to Hermione, who was treading through the great hall, now the corridor too quickly for my taste.

"Hey, Do I look like I'm going to hex you that you're running away from me that fast?" I huffed as I broke into a run, my heart beating fast seconds later. _Since when did Hermione run-slash-walk that fast?_ Up ahead I catch a glimpse of the Quidditch pitch, Hermione a small dot walking, _walking_ towards it. Almost the exact moment, my broom decided to appear next to me. Perfect. I swung onto the _Firebolt_, easily overtaking Hermione seconds later. "See you!" I smiled at her disbelief etched face as I flew in towards the pitch. It's been a long time before I had any reason to fly. Getting the feel of the broom, I did some somersaults, dives, flips, and what not until I caught sight of Hermione, looking up at me, an eyebrow raised, arms crossed. When she saw that I was staring at her, she quickly mouthed "Show off." I was too shocked, and then the unthinkable happened. That's right, mates, I fell off my broom. I was staring up the sky free falling, too busy thinking _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! _To even get_ my _wand.Then a distinct voice hollered. "_ARESTO MOMENTUM!" _And then I heard the sound of footsteps rhythmically sounding louder and louder. Gentle air caressed me and I went down, down, down, onto the green grass. Wow. I felt like I just rode a roller coaster. A brown head popped upside down into my line of sight. "You _idiot._ You practically do flips and all the Wrongskie Feints or whatever it is I've read and you _fall off _your broom just with two words? How bloody twisted is that?" Hermione's anxious face was too much for me to handle. I started laughing. "What is so funny!" I laughed harder at Hermione's exasperated tone. "_You're funny._ I could have taken a picture of your face. It was just so—I laughed harder as Hermione scowled—_hilarious." _Hermione harrumphed as I stood up slowly. "Aww, Hermione, I was just laughing. _Accio Ron's Nimbus 2001._ And besides, any person would have fallen off their brooms if they were so caught up in the moment, expecting you to praise them or anything of the sort, and you mouth—" I stepped closer to her and whispered "—_." _Hermione giggled when my breath tickled her ear. I exhaled as loudly as I can into her ear, and she burst out laughing and laughing as I tried to breathe into her ear again as I chased her around the pitch. "Harry! Stop—insert giggles here—Just. Stop! Flying—giggles—lessons!" I finally stopped, after a good moment and took Ron's broom out of nowhere. "Okay, let's start."

"Step to the side of your broom, and say 'Up'." My words were strangely reminiscent. If Hermione was like first year, all her broom would do is to roll over, and over, and over, and my broom would go up right away, and then Neville—"Harry. _Harry, Ron took your firebolt." _ I look up, hand tightening on my... _firebolt. _"Baaaad, Hermione." She smirked. "I've been yelling your name for about um... thirty seconds." I rolled my eyes. "You're so impatient. Okay, then straddle your broom, and kick off the ground." She gulped. Yep, this is still the Hermione I've known. "Hard?" I nodded. "On the count of three, One, two, two and 1/4, two and a half—"

"Harry!"

"Sorry, just stalling, Three." I kicked off, and turning, to see Hermione... .. "Hey!" She grinned sheepishly. Then, very slowly, she pushed off, and rose steadily. "Um... Harry... WHAT DO I DO NOW?" She practically screamed, making me laugh again. I quickly hid it with a cough. "You just spin around the pitch. Don't worry, I'll catch you!" I yelled, seeing that she was at least half of the pitch far away. "HOW DO I BLOODY TURN?" She screamed again. I fought really hard to take of the crazy grin on my face, but seeing Hermione scowl, I guess I failed. "Okay, Hermy—"

"Don'.!" I raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"BECAUSE MY NAME SUDDENLY SOUNDS LIKE A HERMIT CRAB!" That did it. My laughter can probably be heard to the astronomy tower. "Oh, shut up and just teach me on how to fly." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay—I breathed—so, just, gently, _very _gently, turn your hands to the direction you want. Lean forward to increase your speed, straighten up to slow down. To _stop, _just give your broom asoft jerk. With me so far?" She nodded. "Okay, try now." She gulped again, and started leaning forward, ever so slightly... and there. She took off. She raced quite slowly at first, flying in circles, until she sped up, very much how I usually fly when I've found the snitch. I smiled. Leaning forward, I flew next to her. "If you don't count the screaming, I would say you're a fancy flier." She rolled her eyes. "Gee, you think? This is the best thing I've experienced so far!" She yelled next to me. "What? What about reading Hogwart's whole supply of books?" She grinned. "Besides that! Nothing can match the feeling of reading!" I rolled my eyes.

We flew for minutes, hours, I didn't really know—or care—when it happened. Hermione was on the other side of the field, and I was on the other side. A small streak of brown raced pass me. _Oh no._ It raced towards Hermione. "HERMIONE! LOOK OUT!" She looked at me, a smile in her face. I raced towards her as fast as I can. It happened so fast. At one second Hermione was in her broom, the next, she was falling, falling towards the pitch floor. I could say I was never more scared. Time seemed to slow down. All I could see was Hermione's face. Her eyes were closed, and there was something peaceful about her face. She shot closer to the ground. I gritted my teeth. _Hermione will not crash. She _won't. At the last second, I managed to take hold of her wrist. She opened her eyes, and looked at me. I hoisted her up to my broom. She was shaking like a leaf. "It's okay. 'Mione." She has her eyes shut again. "Was that... a bludger?" I nodded. "It's gone now. Are you okay? There shouldn't be any Quidditch practice today..." She leaned against me.

"It's okay...I wasn't hurt." I let her lean her whole weight on me. "You're not going to be scared of flying, are you?" She smiled. "No. But I think I should bring a bat every time I fly." I chuckled. "Let's just forget about this first. Oh, and next practice is on Saturday." She nodded, rubbing her temples. I set the broom softly on the ground. Hermione jumped away as I _accio'ed_ Ron's broom. "Harry, I need to go."

"You don't have classes." She looked curiously at me. "How do you know that?" I shrugged. "Ginny's told me." She rolled her eyes. "So where are you going?" She stared at me for a second, before turning away. "It's for me to know and you to never ask again." And she strode away, leaving me confused and hurt. Did Hermione have extreme mood swings? And _did I say something?_

**Draco's POV**

I was off terrorizing first years when I finally saw her. Her brown curls flying away from her face. Her eyes frantic. Is Granger in some sort of trouble? I abandoned the first year, and called out. "Granger!" she turned towards me. "You." I smirked. "Yes. Me." She looked somewhere behind me before nodding. I walked casually near her. I saw her eyes flicker at the Slytherin crest before taking a step back. "Draco Malfoy." I raised my eyebrow. She rolled her eyes, looking behind me again. "I need to go, _Draco._" I glanced behind me. "Somebody finally got your wand in a knot, Granger?" She squeaked. "N-no. I just want—need to go to the library." I stepped forward. "Well, you won't be able to shake me away." She gave me a quizzical look. "Is my presence too distracting?" She scoffed. "As if. Look, I really need to go—"

"Draco!" I looked back and grinned at Theo. "Nott." He peered behind me. "Well, well, Miss _Granger_ is here. Going to the library, I assume?" She shook her head stiffly. " I-i really need to go." She ran off, her hair flying behind her again. "The mudblood' s scared of you. Wonderful, Draco." I glared at him. "What?" I shook my head. "Nothing."

I took one last look at the spot Granger disappeared to, before turning away.

* * *

><p>"Draco. Hey wake up!" I can distinctly hear Pansy's voice and something bouncing on my bed. I sat up groggily. "Pansy <em>bloody <em>Parkinson, stop bouncing on my _bloody _bed." She smiled at me sweetly. "What are you doing, ditching classes again?" I laid back down to bed. "Wake me up later at Dinner." The _bloody _bouncing started again. "Oh for Slytherin's sake, I'm awake!" Pansy giggled, jumping off my bed. Thank Merlin. " My bed would have given away if you didn't stop." I rubbed my eyes. "Have you seen Hermione?" I rolled my eyes. "Do I look like I have Mud—Muggleborn germs?" Pansy stared at me. "You know, if you want to look at me, you could ask." She grinned. "You're starting to take my view on things, aren't you?" I cocked my head to the side. "You're view? You only look at the 'cute' boys, Pansy, And I can assure you, I will hex anyone who says that c-word." She frowned. "I'm serious, Draco. You're not calling Hermione _Mudblood_ anymore, aren't you? And you're worrying about her already." I turned away from her. I am _not _going to share about that night. "None of your business, Pansy."

_Flashback_

_It was exactly five days ago. I was eating in the Head Kitchen at midnight, silently biting my apple in the darkness. I was getting a goblet of pumpkin juice when I heard a soft Creeek of a door. My eyes were used to the darkness, so I can see the form of a girl, though I didn't know if it was Weaslette or Granger. She sat on the very seat I just left, and I heard a soft sobbing. Naturally, I would turn away in disgust at the show of emotion, but there was something about the sobbing that was familiar. "Hey." The sobbing stopped. "Are you okay, Granger?"I decided it was Granger. The she-weasel will hex me if I interrupt her lament. A sudden light burst in front of me. "You're that guy that saved me from Peeves." I nodded, staring right into Granger's red rimmed eyes. "Well, I sure am memorable." She just looked back sadly on the table. "Anything wrong. Granger?" She didn't reply. "Okay, here's the deal, no animosity, no prejudice, no teasing. Just for this night. It will help if you share your problems, you know. You can bloody forget this tomorrow." She looked at me weirdly. "I know you hate muggleborns, Draco Malfoy." I started. "I did. I used to. Not anymore. And am I so interesting that you researched about me?" She gave me a small smile. "So what are you crying about? And why here?" _

_"Well, I need to eat. Missed dinner. As for the first question..." I sighed. "I told you, I will listen and be a friend for this one night. You should feel blessed, because I am in a good mood today." She sighed. It was a sigh of relief. "My parents. I miss my parents." I stayed silent, remembering my _own_ parents. Both of them are in Azkaban. And Granger let it slip that her parents died..._

_"What happened?" she looked up at me, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "They died in an epidemic while we were in France. They... they were the best parents to me... I lost them...I'm all alone in this world already. I have nowhere to go." Tears started streaming down her face. I felt something stir within me. Granger and me, that's one thing we have that are the same. "You know, my parents are in Azkaban. They were sentenced there for a lifetime. I miss them every day" I wiped a lone tear in her cheek. "Don't cry. And your parents never left you. There still there, just watching over you." It felt weird to comfort someone. Especially if you do it for the first time. _

_That night, we talked about her parents, my parents and for the first time, I began to care. I didn't realize that Granger's been through too much, counting all she did for the war, even though she can't remember it. I didn't even know she lost her parents. She kept that bottled inside her all this time? She helped Potty and Weasel even though she was through that agony? _

_For the first time ever in my life, I never felt so... understood. And she did. Hermione Granger understood my pain._

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Good? Lemme know!<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. Still Alive

**I don't own Harry Potter! =)**

**Another Update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Still Alive<strong>

**Hermione's POV**

I'm confused. Almost every single Slytherin loathes me, for no apparent reason. Is there something I did wrong? For them to call me _that name_? The name that was so repulsive and cruel I was reduced to tears every single time? And a certain Slytherin who always took joy to make me feel unwanted didn't exactly make my first week in Hogwarts enjoyable. I knew where that bludger came from. I saw him. _Them._ Now, as I was running towards the library, getting lost several times, a figure appeared from the shadows._ Oh no._ I looked back, hoping to see that the person won't notice me.

_Merlin, if I have any luck in the world, please don't, DON'T let him see me._

Unfortunately, he did. "Avoiding me, _Mudblood?_" I whimpered, which only made me feel more weak. Nott tower over me, the evil smile returning to his face. "N-no. A-a-aren't you with Draco b-be-before?" A blinding pain started in my right cheek. _Did he just...slap me? _"You have no right to speak a pureblood's name so casually." The stinging in my cheek was steadily increasing._ Hermione. You will not have this. YOU WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS. _I defiantly stared right back at him, not speaking. "100 points from Slytherin for saying spiteful things and threatening the Head Girl for several times." He sneered. "Finally admitting your weak, eh, Mudblood? Your filthy house points system is below me. But you've got some nerve there, huh?" I let my bangs fall to my face, covering my eyes, which I'm sure showed all my fear and the tears gathering. My arms were actually _trembling._ "10 points from Slytherin." He growled, and I flinched. _Here goes. He's going to get me injuries again. _My hand closed around my wand in my skirt pocket.

"Why you little—"

"Hermione!" A big smile etched itself into my face. "We've been looking for—Oh. Nott." Ron stopped protectively beside me. "Do you have some business with Hermione?" Nott sneered. "Just asking the head girl for some _prefect_ stuff." He gave me one last glare than made me tremble again. Thankfully, Ron didn't notice. The moment Nott disappeared, Ron turned to me with a big smile. "I haven't seen much of you for a week!" I gazed at him. "Hermione? Is everything—"I didn't wait for his words and enveloped him in a hug. _Thank Merlin for Ronald Weasley. _I smiled as sincerely as I can at him_. _He turned beet red. "What was that for?" I stared at my shoes.

"Um... well, I didn't want to talk to Nott. You kind of saved me. " I lied. I didn't know why I never told anyone about what Nott keeps on doing to me, but I didn't want to bring anyone into my problems. _Problems I was too scared to face._"Thank you, but I need to go, Ron." I turned towards the library, wanting to distract myself. Long fingers encircled my wrist. I whirled around. "What is it? I need to study for NEWTS." He looked at me as if I spawned another head. "What?" He maintained that look. "I really need to go to the library. I need to research the full history of the Goblin revolution, the Advanced Theory of charms, the pros and cons of the Fidelius charm—"

"What NEWTS are you talking about? It's the _bloody _start of year! And we haven't even tackled that yet—" I glared at him. "First of all, _Ron._ I am well behind you. You have studied here for seven—" "Six." I glared at him some more. "Six years, and I haven't! I need to study and revise!"

His hand tightened around my wrist. "You know that your voice sounded really _bossy _a while ago. Besides, we need to eat." I shook my head. "I don't like eating in the great hall and _you _need to eat. Not me." _Because Nott will surely tail me and torment me some more if he ever glimpses as much as a shadow from me. _But I didn't say that.

"Well, we can always eat at the kitchens." It took all of my will power not to scream at him.

"By the way, where have you been all this time? Ginny swore that she haven't seen you much." I was busy glaring at the back of Ron's head to lie. "Slythendor Common Room." He continued to drag me, and I was getting more annoyed by each step.

"Ronald Weasley! I believe this is not allowed! You're getting me and Gryffindor into trouble!" Ron just snorted as he dragged me towards the kitchens. Where in the world are we? In the painting tapestry. IS THAT ANYWHERE NEAR THE KITCHENS? Ron stopped in front of a painting. It was a painting of a fruit basket. Okay, I knew it, hands down. Ron has gone mad. Then he scratched the pear in the fruit basket. Yes, he has totally gone mad.

_Somebody saaaaaaaaaaaave me from this nutter._

To my utter surprise, the pear writhed and giggled, and then, the painting swung forward, like a door. I took a delicate foot forward inside the dimly lit room, looking back at Ron. He nodded. I expected alarm bells, a female voice saying _Intruder alert, Or a student is breaking the rules._ And then Filtch will pop from the ground, then I will get sent packing then—"Miss Granger! Dobby finds it nice to see you! Dobby—" I must say, I had to suppress a scream when a house-elf hugged my legs. A hand patted its head. The elf left me alone and hugged Ron's knees. "Mister Weasley! Dobby finds it so very, very wonderful to see you too!" Ron smiled at the elf. "Ugh... Dobby, I'll just talk to you first. It's... important. Hermione, sit at the table." So I did. I didn't know what Ron talked about to Dobby, when another elf approached me. "Miss Granger. What would you like to eat?" The elf asked. I smiled at her. "Anything that doesn't include pears. Um...—I laughed nervously—what's your name, little elf?" The elf bowed low. "It's Winky, Miss Granger. You must remember me—"

At that moment, Ron came back. I felt a twinge of annoyance at him. _Does he have to interrupt everything? _"Oh, hi, Winky! Um, Dobby will tell you our orders, okay?" Winky nodded and followed Dobby in another room. "What did you talk about with Dobby?" Ron was staring at the ground. "Huh? Oh, just something... Harry, yes that's it! Harry told me to say something to Dobby." I found that quite suspicious. Can't Harry Potter go here himself? And why didn't Ron look at me in the eyes? "Oh...If that's so..." He laughed nervously. "So... how's your first week in Hogwarts?" My hand, which was drawing circles at the table, froze. _What would you say? Tell him about Nott! Tell him! _"Uhhh, I've been faring well, though that's expected when the headmaster himself stayed at my house for one month to catch me up for the six years. It wasn't easy. And my Head Girl duties are easy to handle, too. And... I've been... I'm being..." Blood was pulsing in my ears. _Will I tell him? What if he gets into trouble because of me? Nott hates him too._ "Ron, do you know Quidditch?" His face lightened up, while my heart sank. "Of course! There are seven players..."

_I shouldn't have been placed in Gryffindor. I'm not brave enough to tell him that Nott is terrorizing me. _Ron babbled on about Quidditch, while he fingered and munched the food that suddenly appeared before us. I didn't listen as much as I want to because it is hardly necessary when I've read the whole rule book of the game and _Quidditch through the ages,_ when Harry told me about it in the flying lessons. I'm still not used to flying. I stared at my fettuccini while Ron continued to talked to nobody.

"How about you, Ron? How is your seventh year starting?" His face fell. "Well... I'm not really an outstanding or even an average wizard. If it weren't for—"He looked up at me, his face a mask of horror. "For a friend, I would have been packing since my first year." I nodded, my mouth still full of pasta. I swallowed. "You mean your friend Haley Grungden." He cocked his head to the side. "Come again?" I rolled my eyes, grabbing a goblet of bubble juice. "I mean your friend, Haley Grungden. She was you and Harry's best friend, right? I've read about the three of you in _Great Wizards and Witches of the Twentieth Century_, a book Professor Dumbledore gave me. Many people called the three of you The Golden Trio. Where is she, anyway?" Ron swallowed rather hardly. _Curious._ "S-Sh-She-She left. Went back to Muggle London. Sh-She said she wanted p-p-peace." I frowned. She left? Then something else Ron said registered. "_You mean you're mediocre at studies? _Why don't you revise? You might even get higher grades!" He shook his head. "Whatever achievements I get will not matter. All of that is overshadowed by Harry's prominence. I'd rather not study." I slapped my hand on the table.

"Ronald Weasley. May I remind you that this is not about fame or glory that we study. We study for our future. But... what do you mean, overshadowed by Harry's fame?" He sighed. "It's just that... I've got five brothers. Everyone expects me to be just like one of them. Bill, my oldest brother, was Head Boy. Charlie, Captain of the Quidditch team. Percy was also Head Boy. Fred and George might be not excel academically, but they're quite popular, and everyone just adores their quirks. Me, I'm nothing. Nothing compared to the Boy-who-lived, or even He—Haley. Did you know that she was called—"

"The Brightest Witch of her age." I quoted from the book. He nodded. I felt a pang of sympathy for him. If I put myself into his shoes, self-pity is probably all I would feel. I took his hand across the table. "Ron, you're just as important Harry is. After all, without your help, he might not be able to defeat Voldemort. The same goes for Haley. I just can't imagine why, she of all people, will leave the Wizarding world." Ron shrugged. I decided not to pelt him more with any questions, It's just that many things were flitting across my mind right now. I watched Ron eat almost all dishes set by the elves, when a particular platter caught my sight. Apparently, Ron did, too. We lunged for it at the same time, but since it was closer to me, I got to it first. I laughed at Ron's expression as I spooned a bit of the Blueberry Cheesecake into my mouth. "That's my favourite." Ron whimpered. Laughing quite hard at Ron's expense, I spooned another bit and extended the arm holding it towards him. He looked at the spoon, then at me. "Oh, go on, eat. I won't be able to finish this. Besides, there's enough for both of us." He gingerly ate what I gave him, His ears pink. So I spent most of the time spooning food to his mouth, while I sometimes trick him and eat some for my own. After all, I'm not completely _that _kind.

So, after a while, I picked up my book bag. "I best be going. I've got to meet Professor McGonagall." Ron stood up, ears still a shade of hot pink and nodded. I turned to the door. "Um... Hermione?" I stopped and turned to him. "Yes?" Ron smiled. "Thank you for cheering me up." I smiled back. "Welcome. Oh, and You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Just there." I pointed the side of my nose, and walked away.

**That night, on a dark forest near Bristol:**

A man with small beady eyes that was out of focused jerked awake. He has been travelling all over England, not quite himself. But now, as he awoke, there was quite a glint in his eyes that has never been there before. He looked at his arm dazedly, reminding him of what he was before, and a tattoo of a skull and a snake greeted him. Suddenly, all made sense to him. What _they _did to him. How he _shamed _him. He smiled nastily, his eyes turning to a frightening shade of bright crimson. "Alive." He rasped. "I'm still alive."

And a cold piercing laugh echoed around Bristol, shattering the peace of the night.

**Review!**


	9. Rowena's Legend

**I do not own Harry Potter, except the plot.**

**Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Rowena's Legend<strong>

Hermione was too busy with the lessons, avoiding Nott, managing to get over her fear of heights, avoiding Nott, accepting Harry's invitation to try out for chaser, avoiding Nott, trying not to take too much points from Fred and George, and avoiding Nott some more. When she finally thought about it, a month has passed. A month ever since she set foot into Hogwarts, and it already felt like home.

After her parents' deaths, she didn't know what home meant anymore.

Now, even though Nott still continues to make her life a living hell, Hermione realized that not all people despised her. In fact, many seem to like and look to her for advice. Hermione didn't know why, but she was very comfortable talking to people than she would have assumed. She was very introverted before Hogwarts; she would answer questions with a simple yes or no, she kept the front of being the bossy know-it-all so that people wouldn't try to befriend her. She had learned the lesson that you hurt more when it's your friend who betrays you. After that, she was never the friendly Hermione ever again.

So why is it, that friendly Hermione is appearing, trying to break the walls she had built all this years?

Even now, as Hermione absentmindedly turned her book, she can't help but scold herself about letting friendly Hermione back. Especially when people had more reason to hate her. She still kept the bossy know-it-all front, though that relaxed a bit, she was at the top of the class, which will make people more annoyed since she just got into Hogwarts, and lastly, she was muggleborn. Who wouldn't hate her? _Ah, just stop wallowing in self misery and concentrate on the new book you've borrowed. _

So she did. Hermione scanned the table of contents, passing details about the Hogwarts founders she already knew. She stopped at the last item. There, right after the text labelled _Salazar's Chamber of Secrets_ was _Rowena's Soul Shards_. Hermione frowned. Most stories about the founders, she already knew, this one, she didn't. Interested, she turned to the page, and started reading.

_A decade before her death, Rowena Ravenclaw was forewarned by Helga Hufflepuff; who was a gifted seer, about the coming of evil that will be the darkest seen in the whole Wizarding world. Helga's prophecy states that a chosen heir of Ravenclaw's will be the key to ending it, being blessed by powers only known to the four founders. Much is not known about this prophecy, but it is indeed true Rowena's final act was to split her soul into small shards that would inhabit Rowena's chosen ones and help them fight off evil. Up to now, Rowena's body, which she charmed so that it would not rot and be complete lest all her shards return to her, is still incomplete, though it has been predicted that only a small amount of shards are left. Up to now, Rowena's chosen heir has yet to come into the light. It is also said that the biggest shard of Rowena's soul will only be bestowed upon the chosen heir, and is still yet to have returned to Rowena's grave. _

Hermione shut the book. Fascinating. Rowena Ravenclaw is that_ good _at magic that she cansplit her soul? Into tiny shards? It's a good thing Voldemort was after her time because he would surely want to know how she did that. A sudden knocking at her door caused her to look up. "Come in?" She asked tentatively, covering herself with her blanket. Merlin, she was wearing a tank top that was quite small on her and pajamas. Who knew if it was Ron, asking for food? The door opened, and Draco Malfoy went in. "Head duties." Hermione just gaped at him. They haven't really talked ever since 'that night' and he was almost as awful as Nott, though not really. He only acted like a git when other people are around. Which is to say, always. Today was the first day Hermione was alone with him. "Head Duties, Granger, come on, I don't want McGonagall getting livid. She said it's important." Hermione gaped at him some more. _Since when did Draco care about McGonagall getting angry? _She sat up, forgetting her current attire. "Wait a minute, I'll just put back my books." She stood up and went to her bookshelf, which was as big as... you know what? Let's not talk about it. She turned back to Draco and returned her beloved books to their rightful place. Then she noticed that Draco was boring holes at her. She felt uncomfortable. "Would you mind leaving? Because my current attire is so unflattering." She suddenly felt embarrassed, though she didn't know why. Draco looked uncomfortable."Fine. You have ten minutes, or I will leave you. By the way, nice PJ's Granger, and it's _not _unflattering." He left, smirking at Hermione's befuddled and embarrassed expression.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, it pleases me to tell both of you that we will be holding another ball for Halloween." Hermione started. _A... ball?_ She imagined holding a beach ball in front of everyone at Halloween. "The theme of the ball will be up to you two, as well as the decorations, music, and food. I trust both of you—McGonagall seem to bore holes on Hermione's eyes—to not abuse your power as heads of the student body."

"Of course." Draco drawled in his seat. Hermione frowned. The way he was sitting in his seat was not _polite. _She smiled apologetically at Professor McGonagall.

Just then she realized how stupid she was thinking. A ball! A dance! "Professor, Can the ball be a masquerade?" McGonagall looked up. "Why yes, Miss Granger. If our Head boy agrees, it could be made to be so." Hermione looked at Draco. He smirked. She put on my best puppy eyes 'please don't kick me' face. Draco's fist clenched. "Fine." Then McGonagall excused them. They walked together to the common room in silence, which was to say... awkward. "Um... Draco?" He tipped his head slightly towards her. "Um...Is Quidditch fun?" He stopped walking.

"I need to see a healer." He looked around, as if not seeing her. "Huh?" He smirked. "Hermione Granger, Library Assistant, Know-it-all Extraordinaire, asking if Quidditch was _fun._" Hermione slapped him on the shoulder. "I was making small talk—" He recoiled when her hand made the smallest contact with his shoulder. Hermione looked down, hurt and anger seeping inside he didn't want to be touched by filth. Filth like her. She hid her eyes behind her bangs. This was Andrei all over again. _Andrei..._ the boy who befriended her only to make breakfast on Hermione's head. "I'll... go to the library."

He didn't stop her.

* * *

><p>Soon, she was in the DADA classroom, 30 minutes early. Of all things in Hogwarts, the DADA teacher puzzled her the most. On most occasions, in classes, he was awful. Not unfair, he wouldn't take points unless necessary, but Hermione could <em>swear<em> he hated her. When she asked Pansy, she said Hermione probably reminded him of Haley Grungden. She scoffed. Hermione couldn't possibly be as smart as Haley was. She was, after all, the Brightest Witch of her age; Hermione just like reading too much. Then Professor Snape entered. "I just wanted to be alone." She quickly explained when he opened his mouth, probably going to take points for being too early.

"Very well. Do not let me hear you make a sound, or else I would take points." Hermione nodded timidly, still lost. _He hates me. He even hates me more than Harry, and that is the lowest of the low I could think of. _Hermione slowly got up. "Professor." Snape turned to her like an angry buffalo that have just seen something red. "Sorry, but I have to ask, Do you loathe me?" Hermione asked bluntly, reducing Snape to silence. He mumbled something before turning away. "Professor?"

"I don't. Now keep quiet or I will take points." Hermione was considerately happier after that. She raised her hand at least 3 times in every class, got Gryffindor about 60 points, read three thick books at lunch, perfected a practical exercise, and did not run into Nott for the rest of the day. In fact, she hasn't seen him at all.

She couldn't have been happier.

**Bristol, The Dark Forest**

"Master." The boy kneeled down, the crimson-eyed man looking down on him. "Are you sure that you will manage to draw the student out for me to cast Legimens?" The boy nodded, smiling the smile that terrorized many students before. "Yes. But, my lord, I cannot assure you that the student will be able to be with you for long, The Insufferable headmaster values her too much, that much I can tell." The red eyes of the man seemed to shine darkly in the forest. "I can deal with that. Now go, I will be... expecting your success, as well as your little 'friends.'"

And the boy disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<strong>

**Review!**


	10. The Slytherin Girl

**Hello Everyone! I've updated! Sorry for the wait, but thanks to those who reviewed! You always make my day! Sorry for the wrong grammar, and please correct me if I have wrong terms. I will answer any question via PM, so ask away!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything, sadly.**

**Hope you like this and this is where you'll meet my OC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Slytherin Girl<strong>

Hermione was having the worst time of her life, and it didn't have anything to do with Nott. That was saying a lot. She was just on pressure by being the person to mostly manage the ball. She's taken matters to her own hands mainly because she wanted to show her abilities as a proper head girl. Draco and she have agreed on the planning workloads. Draco would manage the food, band, announcements; she would manage the decorations, Time slots, Date, and anything to do with the professors. As Draco said, "_You have more ability to suck up to the professors." _ Hermione sighed as she silently took on all the forms she needed for Professor McGonagall to sign. It was supposed to be her Divination class but she dropped it. Trelawney was a fraud. A huge, annoying, useless fraud. Divination was a waste of time. So now, she was spending it on actually doing something productive. The date she set was on October 29, because Halloween happened to fall on a school day—she wouldn't let the students to use the ball as an excuse to be late on classes by the next day. She has also set Hogsmead trips for two succeeding weekends before the ball. Ugh, so much to do, so little time. She was on the way to the Transfiguration corridor when she bumped into someone.

A little squeak made her look up. If it wasn't for that, she might have forged on without realizing she bumped into someone. She looked at the girl. The girl looked her age, with dark brown curls and astounding shining violet eyes. It took her a while to actually offer her a hand. "I'm so sorry. I was just... busy." She looked down on the huge stack of papers, and then looked back at the girl sheepishly. "Hi! Hermione Granger, isn't it? I'm Jasmine Pratton, from Slytherin." Hermione automatically took a step back. If this girl was a Slytherin, then she probably hates her. "Um... did I say something?" Hermione watched her, confused. _Why was she acting nice? _ "Um, sorry, I really need to go to the Slythendor common room, Theo is probably looking for me." Hermione froze.

_Theo? Who the hell...Oh Merlin, this girl is probably close to Theodore Nott. Must get away before he suddenly comes over... _ Hermione made her own excuse and ran off, towards McGonagall's office. She was too much under pressure to deal with him. He didn't terrorize her for the last week of September, he should take the hint and not bother her at _all. _

She should have known it would soon be too good to be true.

* * *

><p>Harry was trying really hard not to storm off like Hermione had four years ago. He was in Divination with Ron, though Trelawney trying to tell him in every possible way that he would die—she was so sure she seemed to be asking for his favourite flowers to put on his grave—and declaring that she have foreseen this long ago. Ron was smuggling food to his mouth while the professor was focused on Harry. <em>If only Hermione was here to make fun at Trelawney's expense. <em>After a month of almost no contact with her after classes, Harry missed his best girl friend so much. The way they just talk about everything and accomplish nothing at the end of the day wanted to make Harry run as fast to Hermione and drag her to the common room just to do that.

He would do just that, only there's a tiny problem. Just one teeny tiny detail.

Hermione was like the first Hermione he met. The bossy-I'm-busy-don't-bother-me Hermione. The one Ron and he tried to ignore. Harry sighed, just in time when the bell rang. Before Trelawney could utter a sound, all the other students have fled the fumes of her room. She blinked her very wide eyes.

"I have foreseen this long ago."

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron were just on their way to History of Magic when a brown head whizzed past them. Ron's eyes perked up and were suddenly following Hermione. She was running towards the classroom. Like them, she also had double History with Professor Binns. "Hermione!" The girl mentioned looked back on them. She gave Harry and Ron a small smile. "Hey." Harry bumped her shoulder playfully. They were quite getting past the strangers level, the flying lessons were bringing them together. Hermione was also partly tutoring Ron. "Hello." Hermione still wasn't <em>that <em>comfortable around people, but Friendly Hermione always seems to come out with these two. "Sit with us?" Ron suddenly blubbered. Hermione smiled. "Okay. But you won't copy notes from me. Take down your own. I expect Professor Binns be talking about Goblin revolutions, and I've already read the book. I don't know if he could add—" Ron whinnied in reply. "But Mioneeee! Notes!" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Nope, Ronald. Take down your own notes." They took seats in the middle of the classroom, only because Hermione wanted to hear Professor Binns. She quickly took out a notebook, her book bag echoed a loud thud once she dropped it beside her. She groaned. "And I had them arranged." He chuckled, but didn't tease her.

After 30 minutes, Harry can barely open his eyes, when Hermione nudged him. He took a glance at Ron. He was dead to the world. "Harry, I've just been reading, but I can't understand a lot about the last war... I can understand if you don't want to share about it, but I think it might appear in N.E. and I'm very curious." Harry frowned, but nodded. He will help if Hermione would understand the Wizarding world better, since she has no memory that she actually helped him a lot in the last war. "Err... okay? What do you want to know?" Hermione looked at her tome, which was even thicker than their History of Magic textbook. And that was the thickest book they have. "It said here that... Voldemort specifically used a spell that could transfer souls into inanimate and animate objects, turning them into Horcruxes... but... he used _another _spell, to make his magical core stronger... Maybe, you could start at the top, because I _want_ to know what happened." Harry sighed.

"Okay... it started—"

"When Voldemort killed Lily and... I'm sorry Harry..." Harry smiled; he had focused on Hermione's tendency to interrupt people to proclaim facts so that he won't feel the familiar pang in his chest whenever his parents were mentioned. "Yes... that night, Voldemort unknowingly made me a Horcrux. He spent about three years of my Hogwart's life trying to kill me. Well... he didn't exactly plan my third year, he was just partly involved. Anyway... I would have died if it weren't for my friends, Ron and Her...err...Haley." Hermione was too focused to notice Harry's slip up.

"Ron was the person who mostly accompanied me. We were best mates. Her—Haley... she was the brains, though she can never be my 'mate' like Ron was. There were times I even thought our friendship was gone for good!" Harry glanced sideways at Hermione, who was staring ahead, absorbing all he said. "It was in fourth year when Voldemort rose. We had a tournament... I was picked, though it wasn't possible because I wasn't seventeen yet and they had rules... On the last task, I had C-Cedric Diggory with me... and Voldemort... Voldemort..." Harry found himself unable to continue. He felt Hermione sitting closer to him and rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"It's okay. I read Cedric's name here, in my book. It said all the names of the people who..." She didn't continue. They were both thinking the word _died. _ "A lot happened. Many people didn't believe me when I said Voldemort was back... we had a rebellious fifth year, with the Ministry interfering with Hogwarts. We made a group, because our DADA teacher didn't teach us well. It was actually Haley who thought of it. We made a group, with me teaching many of the things I know in DADA. We had a fight in the ministry for the prophecy of the 'boy-who-lived. Andromeda Tonks died... Bellatrix Lestrange killed her. I was so furious, because my good friend Nymphadora Tonks was orphaned right in front of her very eyes... I ran after Bellatrix. I was raging so much I even intended to do an Unforgivable on her. That's when Dumbledore and Voldemort arrived. He tried to use Legilimency on me, but when I saw my friends, Ron was delusional against a battle against a brain, Haley was unconscious, and Neville... I don't know what happened to him, he just can't speak clearly, I just had to fight Voldemort. And I was able to, miraculously." This brought a laugh from Hermione. She didn't stop soothing circles to Harry's shoulder, and he relished in that comfort.

"Sixth year was... probably the worst year I would get. Malfoy was recruited as a Death Eater, but he never got the mark. Dumbledore was able to prevent it. Malfoy might be a git, but I wouldn't wish his fate, when you had no choice but to accept the mark or watch your parents die, on anyone. Dumbledore started explaining the Horcruxes to me. Four of them were destroyed. We still didn't know I was a Horcrux, though. That was a year when Percy Weasley and Peter Pettigrew sacrificed themselves to help us while a mass dementor attack happened at Hogwarts. The wards fell, and Death Eaters stormed the castle. We were all in the Chamber of Secrets, when Percy and Peter, who wanted to atone for his mistakes, told us to perform the spell to reignite the wards. They bought us time. Dumbledore was so weak we needed all the students along with the professors to conjure more powerful wards that drove off Death Eaters and Dementors alike. But in the end, we found that the two of them didn't... make it." Hermione looked down. "I'm so sorry Harry..." Harry smiled. This was the aspect he liked the most with Hermione. She was tactful.

"I didn't attend seventh year at Hogwarts, that's why most of us are taking another year here. My supposed seventh year was spent by hunting Horcruxes with Ron and... Haley. We had a lot of disagreements, Ron even ran out on us, but in the end, we managed to kill Voldemort. It was difficult, because he had a factor that we didn't count. He invented a spell that could take the soul of another person and merge it with his to strengthen his magical core. If it weren't for the faulty elder wand that didn't answer to him, we didn't stand a chance. After that, thanks to Haley's plans, almost none of the students were killed. Some Aurors, however, took most of the blows the Death Eaters did when they were attacking the castle. Sturgis Podmore... Professor Moody... the list continues on. But Voldemort was gone; the Death Eaters were getting caught. All was well." Harry almost forgot Hermione was there. He was too busy reminiscing the memories. Hermione nudged him again. "Harry. Sorry for making you relive those again—"

"It's alright."

"—I know, but you _really, really_ need to take notes. Professor Binns is reviewing us and whatever he says might be included in NEWTs!" Harry groaned. "You're the only one who can stay awake in this class." Hermione frowned at him. "This _is _important! NEWTs will guaranty you a good job!" Harry suddenly thought of something. "Hermione, you're over your fear of heights right?" Hermione stiffened. "_No, _Harry. You are not changing the topic. Now quiet down and take notes while I do the same." Harry sat closer to her. "Come on Hermione. Quidditch try-outs are this Friday. I know you have duties as Head girl, but it is allowed if you are not the captain. I'm the captain, so I will schedule practices that will not argue with your duties. _Please_?" Hermione banged her head on the table softly. "Harry, please, not this. I'm in a lot of pressure! Just... Yes, I find that I like flying quite well, _but—_"She held up a finger, because Harry's expression brightened—"Let me think it out. And Take. Your. Notes!" She glared at Harry, daring him to cross her. For five minutes, he did what she wanted, and this found him staring at her fifty minutes later when her eyes drooped and finally closed. He now realized how tired and stressed she was because she would never let herself sleep at classes.

For some reason he just stared at her. She looked so peaceful, with her head on her arms, a lock of hair falling to curtain her face. Harry brushed the lock and tucked it in her ear, smiling. After, minutes, hours, Harry lost count, Ron suddenly stirred beside him. He looked up sleepily at Harry "Wha... ish Binns dooooooooone?" He stressed the 'done' with a yawn. Harry chuckled. "Not yet, mate. Lunch is just—"An ancient bell suddenly rang, waking up all the other students, except Hermione, who was deeply asleep. "—a second away." Ron finished for him, stepping beside Harry and leaning to Hermione. "Wake Upppppppp! " Ron scrambled behind Harry when Hermione bolted up, wand pointing at him. She rubbed her eyes, obviously annoyed at Ron. "What was that for, RONALD WEASLEY?" Ron peeked behind Harry who was chuckling.

"It's Lunch. I wanna eat." Hermione exploded at that moment. "YOU SHOUT AT MY EAR JUST BECAUSE IT'S LUNCH? FOR LUNCH? DO YOU HAVE A MIND?" Ron ran away, being chased by Hermione, shouting series of hexes behind him. "COME BACK HERE, YOU PRAT! _Petrificus Totalus!_ COME HERE SO I CAN PROPERLY HEX YOU!" Somebody popped next to Harry. "Well, Hermione sure is energetic after that nap." Harry looked down to see a small girl. "Um...Hi?" The girl looked up at him with her Violet doe-eyes, and suddenly realised she was talking to him and he did not know her. "Hi, Jasmine Pratton. Seventh Year. One year younger than you. I just met Hermione today. Goodluck with the Tri-Wizard tournament. I think the three of you are well suited for her." She left, her dark brown curls bouncing behind her, reminding Harry strongly of Luna.

"Wow."

* * *

><p>In the Slythendor Common room, Theodore Nott was looking at the door every time someone entered. "Astoria, have you seen Jasmine? She said she'll meet me here." Astoria rolled her eyes. "Possessive much, Theo? Jasmine is just attending her class." Theodore frowned. "History of Magic is useless." Astoria snickered. "Don't let Jasmine hear you say that. You know her and her Ravenclaw tendencies. I don't really know if she's Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Theodore grinned. "Jasmine is Slytherin. Her wit is just an added bonus." Astoria nodded, going up the dorms. Another creak of the portrait door made Theodore look up. A girl with violet eyes entered. Within seconds, Theodore had his arms around her. Jasmine laughed. "Sorry I wasn't able to meet you. I went here a while ago, and you weren't here." Theo nodded, placing a kiss on her lips. "Theo...no PDA's!" Jasmine whinnied. Another figure darted down the stairs. "Ugh. Theo, do you have do display that every time?" Draco Malfoy smirked as he saw Jasmine redden. "Malfoy. Let me and my boyfriend do our thing." Thesmiled at Draco. <em>She was just saying no PDA's a while ago.<em> Draco sat down on the plush sliver couch near the couple. "Whatever, Pratton. Quidditch try-out's tomorrow. You coming?" Jasmine smirked, her Slytherin-ness showing.

"Nope. Not going to try out." Theo grinned at her girlfriend as Malfoy paled. Jasmine was an ace Chaser, one that the Weaslette have a hard time catching up to. She caused Slytherin to win the Quidditch cup on the Potter's fifth year. **(A/N: I don't know who won, but let's just make Slytherin win the Quidditch cup. )**

"I'm kidding,Draco." Jasmine twirled her brown lock of hair, enjoying as Malfoy's face twisted in frustration. Draco glared at Jasmine, annoyance in his features. "Theo, just whisk away that girl. She'll be the death of me."

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? What do you think of Jasmine?<strong> **Review! Press the pretty button!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Preparations

**Hello Again! I updated! This is some sort of filler chapter, so that might explain to much line breaks. =)) I hope you like it! **

**Big revelation in the chapter, if you haven't guessed it yet. Also, add me at Pottermore, MoonHolly12077!**

**I do not own Harry Potter! Though the plot is mine. Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Preparations<strong>

**Hermione's POV**

_I am so going to kill Harry. Or maybe hug him. _I was just eating breakfast, the day after I gave in on Harry's request to try out for the Quidditch team. Suddenly a flock of barn owls decided to drop a huge package in front of me. A parcel said to not open it in front of everyone, but when I was alone or with my close friends. I did not have to think long, and I glared at Harry. "If this is what I think this is—"Harry smiled innocently at me. I glared at him some more. A sudden voice made me shake away from my trance. "Granger, we need to meet Professor McGonagall." I nodded at Draco, already picking my book bag. Ron; who was beside me glared at Draco. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Ron. I expect that three feet parchment done later, okay?" Ron paled and started scribbling away. I waved at Harry.

"See you later, 'Mione".

Draco and I were walking in silence, when he suddenly shook his head and looked at me. "Granger, for the last time, you know, old habits die hard. I've thought about it, and I realized I must have hurt you. Sometimes I just do some things I shouldn't." I can't help it, I stopped walking and laughed. A real hearty laugh. Draco's flushing face made me laugh harder. "Was that—an—apology?" I choked out, gasping. Draco glared at me. "We're wasting time." I didn't answer, I was too busy laughing. "Look, Granger—"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Draco, don't talk first, I might—hahaha—laugh harder!" Draco's scowl deepened, and I laughed harder. "We need to go—"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Granger—"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—STOP—AHAHAHA—TALKING!" Suddenly, Draco's hands were on my shoulders, I stopped laughing at once. I smiled widely at him. He really wants to apologize; he even managed to touch me already. Merlin knows how difficult it was for him not to get paranoid about touching a Muggleborn. "Okay, Draco. I accept your apology." I gently took away his hands from my shoulder. He held my hand. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Look, Listen first, and _don't laugh._ I will hold your hand until to McGonagall's office, just to show you that I won't be the jerk I was before and hurt you, okay?" I blushed unconsciously. "You don't have to—"

He hit my head gently. "We're wasting time. And wipe that look on your face; you look like Christmas has come early. Am I on your Christmas wish list?" Draco drawled. I hit him on the shoulder. "You wish. Now let's runnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !" And I dragged him off to the Transfiguration corridor, daring him to let go of me. He didn't. Instead he tightened his hand on mine. For some reason my heart started pounding. _Is Draco Malfoy really holding my hand?_

We arrived about 3 minutes later. Draco spun around and let go off my hand. "See, my apology is sincere, Granger—" I shook my head. "It's Hermione, Draco. Friends call their friends by first names, right? And yes—I added when his mouth fell open—after making me laugh so hard like that, how can I not call you my friend? Besides, it was wrong for me to get mad at you refusing to touch me." I smiled, looking at his absolutely bewildered face. "I'm your… friend?" He said. I nodded. "Ugh…. Okay…. Hermione." I smiled wider and turned to go to Professor McGonagall's office.

If I had looked back, I would have noticed the big smile that suddenly adorned his face.

"HARRY POTTER!" I hollered inside the Gryffindor common room. I've just unwrapped the package he gave me, and it was a _firebolt! _A bloody firebolt! How can he spend so many galleons on me! "Harry!" I yelled, and later Harry came out of his room, hands up sheepishly. I grinned. _I'm actually scaring him?_ "Yes, Hermione?" I sighed. "Harry—"

"Look Hermione, I just want you to have a decent broom, and I arranged with the shop so that you can't return it." My jack went slack. _How is it that he knows what I'm going to do?_ "Harry—"

"And I got it for fifty percent discount."

"HARRY JUST LET ME SPEAK FIRST!" He slowly put down his arms. "Sit down." He plopped beside me. "Okay. First, I want to tell you that _I _am not pleased with all the galleons you spent on me. But, since you made sure I couldn't do anything about this broom but own it… Thank you." Harry's eyes were closed, and his hand was on his wand. _Huh? _After a full minute, he suddenly smiled, and sat casually beside me. "Really? You're not mad?" I nodded. "Well, you were actually helping me, so how could I be mad?" He smiled wider. "Ron! You can come out now." Ron's door opened, and Ron stepped out, hands up, like Harry did. Am I really that scary?

"Hermione, it was actually Ron's and my idea. And don't worry; there won't be much practice this month so you can focus on the Halloween ball." Harry said, his arm rubbing against mine. "Thank you, both of you." I told them. Ron grinned. "Well, now that Hermione's episode is done, let's play wizard chess." I beam as I watched them. Being with these two… it's like being with friends I've been with for a long _long_ time.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I FORGOT! WE NEED TO DECORATE THE GREAT CEILING HALL TODAY! SINCE YOU TWO DISTACTED ME, YOU'RE GOING TO HELP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny's POV, A week later.<strong>

"Ginny! Pansy! Stop dragging me!" Hermione was squirming as Pansy and I dragged her to Hogsmead. Pansy was holding her wand, and I was towing her towards the clothes shop, _Lady Bell's Boutique._ "We need to drag you down here, because you'll lock yourself in the bookstore, and we won't be able to buy a dress for you!"Pansy muttered. I grinned. "She's right, Mione. We know you don't plan on going to the ball, since we won't know who you are because of the masks. Guess what! We'll buy the mask for you! And since you already got into the team by default (No one really wanted to compete with Hermione), you can't use _practicing for the try-outs _as an excuse." I hear Hermione groan. "Fine. Lemme down. Ginny." _There. _There was the calmness I was looking for. "I'll let you down, but Pansy holds your wand." She nodded and sighed. I set her down. She crosses her arms and glares at me. I smile sweetly. "Spoilsport." I hear Hermione mutter.

"Come on Pansy, maybe we can break that stick somewhere in the shop." Pansy waved Hermione's wand over her head. "Hey! You're not doing anything to my wand!" Hermione yelled as we entered the shop. I flicked my red hair away from my shoulder. "Okay, Pansy. Let's look for our dress. Watch out for the stick." Hermione huffed angrily, probably because I called her wand as a 'stick'. "Come on Hermione. I'll come back to you later." I told her as I walked to the different racks. Lady Bell was at the counter, looking at the three of us cheerfully. I was looking for some time when I noticed a black coloured dress. Red roses were pinned strategically, some gathered at the waist and at the end of the dress. It was v-neck. I took it off the rack.

"That would look good at you, dear." I jumped when I heard Lady Bell's voice. Turning to her, I said: "Really?" She nodded. "How much?" She smiled. "I'll give that to you for four galleons and fifteen Sickles." I grinned back. "Okay, I'll just fit it." She shook her head. "All dresses here are charmed to fit you without alterations."

"Wow. Thank you, Lady Bell. I'll just head over to my friend, first." She smiled and went back towards her counter. I head over to Hermione. "Find anything?" She shook her head. _WHAT?_ "Did you actually look for anything?" Hermione pretended not to hear. "LOOK. FOR. SOMETHING." She didn't do anything.  
>"Pansy! Do you still have the stick?" Hermione paled and then started rummaging around the racks. "I'm joking. Come on, Hermione, let's look for a dress."<p>

Pansy started following us when Hermione tried the 15th dress. She was just rejecting everything! I sighed and was about to put the last dress back into the rack, and call it a day, when Hermione reached out to the dress. "Wow…" She said. The dress was Periwinkle blue, like the dress she wore on the Yule ball, but the cut was different. The dress was tight on the chest part, but ballooned out once it got past the waist. Lace was everywhere. But in short, it was very beautiful. Hermione looked over at Lady Bell, who came over at the 20th dress. "That will suit you, dear." She commented. Hermione nodded, and smiled for the first time today. "I like it. How much?"

Lady Bell gave her an amount, and soon we were riding a carriage back to Hogwarts, complete with the dress, shoes, accessories, and the masks. Hermione was smiling softly, looking out of the carriage window. I handed her her wand. "Here. Make sure you the boys drool when they see you." She looked at me. "No… they'll drool when they see you and Pansy." Pansy and I grinned. "Hey Hermione, do you want to practice for Quidditch later? Pansy told me that the pitch is free for everyone now." Hermione smiled. "Why not."

When we arrived, someone was already flying. She—I figured from the long black hair—was wearing Slytherin robes, and was doing lots of crazy stunts that I've only seen in one person. "Jasmine." I muttered. Pansy nodded beside me. "She's upset." Hermione looked at her quizzically. "Well, I've known Jasmine my whole life. She only flies like that if there's a game or if she's emotionally unstable. I'm guessing it's Nott." Pansy said. Hermione froze. "Nott?"

"Yeah. They're boyfriend and girlfriend. And they fight a lot. More this days." I frowned. Jasmine noticed us after a few minutes and flew down to the ground. Hard. I notice Hermione clench her hand on the broom as Jasmine walked towards us. Her bangs were hiding her left eye, and she was smiling, which didn't reach the violet eye that can be seen. "Hello." She said. Pansy sighed and put an arm around her shoulders, I patted her arm. Hermione copied me. Just then, the wind whipped around us, and Jasmine's bangs flew away from her face. Hermione, Pansy, and I gasped.

Jasmine's left eye… it was colour blue. "Jasmine? What happened to your eyes? They're different colours…" Pansy whispered, her eyes wide. "It's nothing… just happens when… when…" moisture started to gather at the ends of her different coloured eyes. "It just happens when…when… I'm subjected to a… strong powered curse…" Jasmine sobbed. I clenched my fingers. There is only one strong powered curse that I know, and only one person who can do it. "Nott." Jasmine nodded. "We got into a fight and… and… He _cruccio'ed _me. But! Draco was able to stop him! He was just so angry! And that was understandable…please, don't tell anyone! Theo might go to Azkaban!" Jasmine went on and tried to defend Nott, and the three of us shared a look, thinking that Jasmine will lie just to defend Nott. But nobody, _nobody_ harms my friends—and Jasmine is my friend—and gets away with it. I looked at Hermione. She was hugging Jasmine, who was now openly crying. She was staring at me pointedly. I nodded. _You will pay Nott. Even if Jasmine will defend you from going to Azkaban, you'll have to watch out for Hermione, Pansy, and me._

Merlin help Nott when were finished with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bristol:<strong>_

In the dark forest, two figures—one badly battered—where facing each other. "Master. The plan is ready. We can sneak into Hogwarts. Next week, or the next, the plan can commence." The older man laughed. "Very well. What is happening at Hogwarts?" The battered looking boy bowed.

"The three of them are getting closer to her. When the plan ends successfully, the girl might even do as you wish without any use of the imperious curse. It might take long, but it will be worth it." The red-eyed man smirked. "You have served me well, _Theodore Nott. _And soon, you will be the right hand of Voldemort when I rise and rule over the world once more!" The man seemed to notice the boy's predicament. "And what happened to you?" He said, his tone amused. The boy grimaced. "Nothing important, my lord. Just a fight over a _useless_ girl. We should talk about the other girl, my lord, and lay our plans much more firmly so nothing could go wrong."

At the moment, the girl they were talking about was with her two closest girl friends, and a girl whom she thought would hate her, but secretly suffers the way she does, if not more. That day, Hermione Granger vowed to fight back to Theodore Nott, for the sake of Jasmine, her new friend.

**How was it? Good? Next chapter is the commencing of Voldemort and Nott's plan! Will Ginny do anything to him, in revenge for what he did to Jasmine? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. The Halloween Ball

**Everyone, I updated! This is maybe, the before-climax chappie! I do not own Harry Potter, but, whatever. Read on~~! **

** - Stupid Line breaker - **

**Chapter 12: The Halloween Ball**

**Ginny's POV**

Us girls were going wild. Not really. Jasmine, Luna and Hermione weren't really sharing the enthusiasm. Jasmine, because of that bastard Nott. Jasmine begged us not to give him revenge, since Draco did that already. He earned my permanent respect then. Luna was always like that. Hermione…well, nobody really gets Hermione, right?

I flicked my blonde hair on my shoulder. _Blonde, you ask? _ It was Luna's idea. Even if we have our masks, there's only one student who has violet irises, isn't it? So we we're all changing our appearances. Hermione has long black hair—"Jasmine, is that you?"—Pansy has layered platinum blonde hair—"You're still in Draco's fans club?"—Luna has straight black hair with pink highlights—"What happened to you?"—I have Blonde hair—"Ron's never going to forgive me"—and Jasmine has brown curly hair—"Why does your hair always get to be curly?"—As for the eyes, Hermione has pastel blue eyes, I have sea green eyes—NOT HARRY'S!—Jasmine has hazel eyes, and we're already confused on whether they were green or brown, Pansy has gold colour eyes (She said she wanted to be like a cat. Meow!) And Luna… well, she has amber coloured eyes (She specifically said that it was amber, _not _gold). It was already 5 o'clock, and we need to be there by six. "Look, girls, I don't want to go…" Pansy slapped Jasmine's head with her wand. "No, girl! We're going to show Nott that cursing you with an unforgivable is _a no no! _Besides, how can other people not see your blue eye?" Jasmine shrugged. "Nobody cares, anyway. And I used to put a glamour charm. I think it wore off when you found out."

"Oh. Does anybody besides us know?" Luna sighed out. Jasmine shook her head. "Nope. I use glamour charms. But even that doesn't stay long. For some reason, magical means of hiding my blue eye disappears after a few hours."

Hermione went down the dormitory stairs, and we forgot whatever it was we were talking about. Absolutely brilliant. Hermione was very beautiful! Actually, she always is, but she almost always hides it under the baggy clothes and the hair. Honestly! Hermione and Luna both wore white gowns, Luna's dress had pearls pinned everywhere, while Hermione's had classy ribbons. I wore the black dress with roses, Pansy had a short and _tight_ violet gown up to the thighs, while Jasmine was wearing a baby blue frilly dress, also to her thighs. I can honestly say we're going to be the hottest girls today!

"Ginny, who are you talking to?" Luna said, her voice dreamy and out of the place again. Hermione snickered. I realized I was thinking aloud, and is facing Hermione's big bookshelf.

Oh, we're in the Head dorms, just so you know.

"We lost Ginny again." Jasmine said, the corners of her mouth lifting. I sent a simple "_Locomotor Wibbly" _to their direction, which Hermione batted aside with a flick of her wand. "Come on! I want to see the decorations Hermione and Draco did!" Pansy said, dragging Jasmine and Luna's arms to the door. "PANSY!" I yelled. She looked back at me. "The boys might see us coming out, and the glamour charms' _over!" _

"Oh yeah!" I rolled my eyes. "Hermione? Care to disillusion us?" Jasmine stepped forward. "I can do it." She did not wait for our response, but proceeded to do the spell. She did this without using a wand. I noticed that we can still see each other. "Uh… I think it failed." Pansy said. To our astonishment, Luna shook her head. "It worked. But Jasmine altered it so we could still see each other. Maybe we could see wrackspurts , now were invisible like them." She added, her voice becoming dreamy again. Jasmine smiled. "I can do magic easier when—she waved a hand on her left eye—my other eye is blue. Weird, isn't it?" Hermione's blue eyes were wide. "That's definitely odd, but maybe you just concentrate more when doing the spell. Maybe it's just a coincidence that your eyes are different colours when—"

"Okay, okay, Hermione, Let's just go to the Great hall." I dragged Pansy away, the rest following us. I was intrigued about Jasmine's claims, but that can wait later, tonight.

"Ginny, I think our friends have stitches on their sides." I ignored Luna. We walked (Read: run) as fast as we can to the great hall. It was already six o'clock, and I can't wait to check out on everyone! (Jasmine: Err… Ginny's…. scary, don't you think? / Luna: No, that's just the wrackspurts. / Pansy: What are wrackspurts, anyway? / Hermione: _Quiet down!_ Look, Ginny's going to burst from excitement.) Indeed, I was. This was the first Halloween ball we're going to have! Jasmine carefully dispelled the disillusionment charm as we passed the corner.

This.

Is.

BRILLIANT!

The great hall was absolutely the embodiment of brilliant. There were small plush couches in every corner, and small and equally posh tables. Mist covered the floor, making me feel absolutely mystified. Instead of candles, stars—_Stars? How the hell did that happen?—_weaved in and out of the people, shining brightly. The windows were covered with royal blue, green, red, and dark yellow silk. The ceiling was showing the clear sky, the clouds a mix of blue, red, pink, and everything. Every colour of roses grew out of nowhere, framing the sides of the hall.

It was absolutely amazing!

"Glad you liked it." Hermione whispered to my ear. I turned to them. "Okay, guys. No one will tell their real names, okay! We'll meet up at the meeting point." Actually, the meeting point was at the room of requirement, which is already charmed not to let anyone in but us. Thank Hermione. And at that, we departed, getting each other lost in the huge crowd.

**Pansy**

I was in the buffet table (NOT BECAUSE OF EATING! Most people were there.) When a guy with proper tan approached me. Do not comment. I like tan guys. His coat was trimmed with silver. _Huh. Slytherin._ "Hullo." I murmured, drinking from a glass with red liquid. "Hey. Do you want to dance?" I rolled my eyes behind my ivory mask. "'Course. Come on." He led me towards the dance floor, where about a dozen stars we're hovering. He put a tan hand on my waist; I put my left hand on his shoulder, his left and my right hand intertwined. "So, I'm guessing you're in Slytherin." The boy smirked, which was the only think I could see besides the brown eyes beneath the mask. "Is that too obvious?" I nodded my head. "And in fairness, may I ask your house?" I shook my head and stuck out my tongue. "What's the point of a masquerade ball if I tell you my house?" We stopped talking for a while, swaying to the gentle music. "Then I guess I'll have no luck if I ask your name."

I shook my head playfully. "Duh."

The song ended, but we stayed on the dance floor, swaying to the second song playing. "Well then, what if you give me clues?" I raised an eyebrow, then I remembered he can't see. "Why are you so keen on finding out who I am?" he smiled. "I just find you intriguing." _Well, I'm just so hot that way. _A wide smile spread on my face. "Fine. But you'll have to tell me clues too." He nodded. "Okay. Ugh… My best friend is something like a hamster?" The boy chuckled. "I like ferrets." Then he stopped talking.

HOLY MERLIN'S IMMACULATE BEARD.

"Blaise!" "Pansy?" We both said at the same time, and started looking around as many people glanced at us. "_Blaise, is that really you?" _He nodded. "Pansy." I nodded in return. For some reason I felt even more awkward now that I knew that it was _Blaise _I was talking to. Why? Because I _fancy _him. I effing fancy Blaise Zabini. Okay. "Dance again, Pansy?" He smiled. Oh that annoying smile he only gives to me.

I am so going to hug Hermione.

**Ginny**

I bumped into a man with brown mousy hair. I can't see his eyes because his mask was covering almost everything of his face, but He muttered a nervous 'sorry' to me. I nodded in understanding. Many people attended the Halloween ball. The boy looked like…ugh… what did Hermione call them? _Jabbawokkies. _I don't even know if that's the right… Oh Whatever.

"Hi." I told the boy. "Um…._Hi?_" I raised an eyebrow. _Am I intimidating?_ Well, why not use this chance to meet people? "Are you muggleborn?" He shook his head. "I'm pureblood. Don't look at me like that, I don't… take part in the Pureblood Bigotry... In fact, my first friend here is Muggleborn." I wanted to laugh. This boy might be a nervous wreck, the way he keeps on stopping and pausing. "Oh. Well then, I'm guessing you're a Gryffindor, since they have the most number of Muggleborns." He nodded. "Are you a Gryffindor too?" I smirked. "Why will I tell you?"

"Uhh… Ah." Huh? What kind of response is that?

"I'm guessing you're nervous?" His shoulders slumped. _Oh. _Poor guy. I wonder who he is. I probably know him. No surprise there, since I talk to everyone in Gryffindor. "T-this is actually my second ball here in Hogwarts. Uhhhh… I don't really… I'm not good at anything…" _Oh. _I grabbed his hand. "Well, since this is your second ball, I'm going to dance with you. Nobody's interesting here, anyway." I murmured.

"I… I'm not good at dancing." I rolled my eyes. "Nonsense."

It turned out that that was the best ball I would ever had. The boy, who I nicknamed 'Nick,' started to get comfortable and a little confident around me. I didn't get to know who he really is, but I gave him my bracelet, because I plan on hunting him later on, after the ball is over. It was a friendship bracelet, one that Hermione gave me, from Muggle London, so he can wear it. Nick was interesting, if you get around the annoying 'I-can't-do-anything' part of him. He was brave, and I think I really do know him, though I can't put a finger on who he is. He is absolutely endearing, and a gentleman, but his real identity… maybe…

I'm going Nick-hunting later.

**Luna**

Luna Lovegood was peacefully dancing alone in the dance floor, the pink in her hair attracting a few attention, but she couldn't care less. If she danced beautifully, she would be Nargle free for the whole evening. Unluckily, someone crashed to her. Not even the slightest look of annoyance in her face, she turned to the person.

"Good evening. This ball is brilliant, isn't it?" The boy with blonde hair grunted. He looked like he wasn't having a good evening. Luna was wondering why. Having the gift of 'sight', she can see a little through the boy's glamour, and under the blonde hair where unruly and—

Flaming red hair.

Luna smiled as the boy helped her up. Grumpily, though. "Are you looking for someone?" Her voice sounded thick and misty. The boy grunted again. "I just—"

"I like your hair." Luna wanted to add '_because there are no wrackspurts' _but Ron would realize who he was talking to.

Ron glanced up, his silver eyes—_Ooh, he's disguising as Malfoy._ Luna thought—flashing angrily. "I like your eyes too. But you should know that grudges are bad for your health." Ron frowned, obviously confused. Luna laughed. "I want drinks. Would you like some?" She turned, not caring if he was following.

_This ball is fun. Sadly, Hermione did not include Crumple Horned Snorkarks._

She picked up a floating glass of purple liquid. Ron grumpily picked another glass, one that was bright yellow. "I like being happy. You get to see more people smiling. Want some pudding?" Ron shook his head. "Do you know who I am?" Luna was smiling under her mask. "Hmmm. The pudding is delicious. Do you like Quidditch?" Ron's eyes started to get that twinkle whenever he talked about Quidditch. He started sprouting team stats, the Chudley Cannons, the positions, the Chudley Cannons, and a bit of that some more. Luna just calmly listened to him, enjoying Ron's reactions as he loosened up. "It's just bloody annoying that I get Malfoy's—" His eyes widened, and he looked at Luna, who was smiling, and poking one of the stars that was following her since she entered the great hall.

"Draco's… disguise, Ronald?" Ron jumped two feet up into the air. "You knew?" Luna laughed, her laughter like bells.

"Only you would talk about the Chudley Cannons and hate Draco like that. Pudding?" He shook his head as she put the spoonful of pudding into her mouth. "Oh. And who are you, then?" Luna hummed 'Weasley is our king'. "Not telling. Can we get more pudding?"

Deep inside Luna, she was really having a good time, and Ron was sharing what she was feeling, though he really wouldn't admit it. Ron was so caught up to his thoughts that he didn't notice Luna facing him and stopping.

Next thing he knew, something warm and soft was pressing on his lips. Ron opened his eyes, shocked to see amber eyes looking at him in disbelief. Ron went red up to his Adam's apple, and stood up, too flustered to offer to help Luna up. "Sorry." He turned, and ran towards the Gryffindor tower.

Ron was feeling confused, because he was thinking about Hermione when they... he had kissed other girls, and the only thing that he could think of was when Hermione had kissed him during the war. The feeling he got when Hermione did that was like the shadow of what he was feeling now. _Will Hermione get mad at me for… no she wouldn't, I'm not even her boyfriend. Is the girl… is _she _mad at me for…_

"ARGH!"

**Hermione**

Everyone was having fun at the ball; I wasn't. I was at the trophy room, sitting in front of the fire. Why? Because parties aren't really my thing. I'd rather have a good book of the Spellman's Syllabary with me. Plus, about a dozen boys have danced with me. If another asks for a dance, I'm going to curse them using my swollen feet.

Also, I'm worried about Jasmine.

I saw her a while ago, and her eyes were back to normal. Or the semi-normal, because they're still different coloured. She was being dragged off by a tan boy, but there are too many tan boys here for me to be sure on who that might be. I followed them until the Great Hall doors, but they disappeared after a crowd of people drinking Fire Whiskey passed in front of me. There has been a horrible suspicion nagging me about Jasmine.

The trophy room door creaked open, and I turned. And merely wilted.

I've been found.

There was a boy, with auburn hair and bright blue eyes, reminding me a little of Ron. But he had a half mask on his face, hiding most of his features. He looked at me quizzically. _Merlin, why does every boy look at me like that? _ The boy walked down shyly to her. "Can I sit here?" He motioned to the couch away from me. I nodded my head, glancing warily at him. He was clutching his leg like it was killing him. Immediately I felt better.

No strange guy asking to dance you, then.

He sat down on the couch, and started twisting his feet. I turned back to the fire, thinking about my theory about the Slytherin Chaser. I was just coming to a horrible conclusion when the boy coughed, and all my thoughts receded to the back of my hyperactive brain. I looked sternly at him, giving him the 'McGonagall stare' as Harry, Ron, Draco and the girls call them. He smiled. "Sorry… Uh…" I noticed that his feet were very swollen. "What happened?" He looked shyly up at me, his mask still covering his face, though he had removed his trainers to massage his foot. "I think almost all girls danced with me and… uh… not all of them were good dancers and they begged to be danced with for about three songs. Most just stepped on my feet." I looked at him in disbelief. "That must have hurt. Here, let me help you." I pointed my wand at his feet, and used a non verbal spell to reduce the swelling. He gave a sigh of relief as the redness of his feet lessened. "Thank you." I smiled and was about to return to my spot a while ago, when he suddenly asked. "But, why are _you _here?"

I turned and shrugged. "Same reason why you're here. But I don't have swollen feet, like yours." He raised an eyebrow. "You make me sound like I have Hippogriff feet." I laughed, and decided to sit next to him. "Actually, I'm not much of a party girl. I like quiet and peace much better." The boy nodded. "After the war—his blue eyes darkened—I don't have fun as much as I would have when I was younger. My best friend actually tells me I've become like my other best friend, who practically owns the Hogwarts library." He smiled. "Is she a Ravenclaw?" I murmured. He shook his head. "Actually, I don't know who you are, and isn't that confidential information?" He smiled slyly. I rolled my eyes. "Like I'll tell you who I am."

His smirk fell. _Take that, Hippogriff feet boy. _I smiled and turned to the door, opening it a bit to peak. Ugh, the boys were still looking for me. I'm stuck with the blue eyed boy for now. He raised his eyebrows as I closed the door, grumbling in a very unhermione-ish way. "Hiding?" I nodded and plopped down next to him. "Yes. Like you, boys—for some reason look at me funny and ask me to dance, and _still _look at me funny." He smiled warily. "I mean, _do _I look that bad?"

Silence. The boy looked at me like I rose from the ashes of Fawkes. _See how they looked at me funny? I'm not a bloody Phoenix! _Then he was a good sound, and contagious. If I wasn't annoyed that he was laughing because of my question, I would have laughed with him.

Odd people, aren't we?

"Actually, you look _really really good." _I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe they were looking funny at you because of that." I was _shocked. _I mean… do I really look that good? Ginny, Pansy, Jasmine, and Luna looked much more beautiful than me. Why didn't they get swollen feet? Oh, of course, Jasmine was dragged away, but… "You're joking." He shook his head and smiled.

"I'm not. You look good, from what I can see." I rolled my eyes again. "saying that won't make me take my mask off." I laughed at his 'you got me' look. "Why are you so desperate to know who I am?" He smiled. "That's a secret. Maybe because you look beautiful?" I felt redness creeping on my ears, and on my neck. I feel my cheeks warm too. It feels very different when it was your best girlfriends that compliment you, and not boy you find amusing, and annoying at the same time.

"Tease." I muttered, making the boy laugh merrily. "No really, why wouldn't you believe you look beautiful tonight?" My cheers burned. "Because I'm not." He rolled his bright blue eyes, which were so bright his could challenge Harry's eyes. _Oh why am I thinking about him? _ Upstairs, the sound of gentle music reached my ears. I looked down. "I good book will be nice." Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of me. I look at the blue eyed boy in disbelief. "Well, we could pass time dancing."

"I don't want to heal our feet." He shook his head. "Actually, I know how to dance. The matter is, do _you?" _It was clearly a challenge. I stood up, and we put our hands in the right position.

The boy—"I'm calling you Jamie." His eyes widened. "Sorry, I thought you said another name." We continued dancing. Jamie was a good dancer, but his hands were nervous on my waist and hand. "Then I'm calling you… Mia?" I nodded. _Wow, that sounds close to Mione. _"You're actually not a bad dancer." He smiled. "Well, so are you."

We danced a few more songs, and I have to admit, It felt nice, dancing with him. Jamie was fun to talk with, though he was really keen on knowing who I am. I let it slip that I'm Gryffindor, and he grinned. He told me he was Gryffindor too, a seventh year. Somebody I would know. Something clicked about his appearance. "Do you know Ronald Weasley?" He nodded. "Yes. Harry Potter's best friend."

"Are _you _Ronald Weasley?" Jamie laughed and shook his head. "Then that's a glamour?" He gasped and nodded. "Are you sure you're in Gryffindor, Mia?" I smiled and nodded. "I have glamour too, you know, so I know about it."

"Oh."

At the end of the ball, Jamie and I were still together, talking fondly to each other. He noticed the necklace I always wore. It was gold, with a heart pendant. There was a small catch at the side, which revealed my picture, the other, blank. "That's beautiful." I smiled. "My first friend here gave it to me." I was referring to Ginny. Then I noticed that many people were already streaming down the Great hall doors. "Oh… the ball's over…" I have to admit, I was a bit sad. It was fun talking to Jamie.

But, all things have to end, right?

A man with red eyes was standing, disillusioned at the edge of the forbidden forest. He was very comfortable, sitting in a chair he conjured. The Nott boy had done his job well. If all his minions were like that, he would have killed that Potter boy before. Ah, but he's not the problem now, is he? The girl. That smart mudblood. Without her, Potter would have died the minute he stepped into Hogwarts.

The man—formerly known as the great dark lord (or the man who should have died without a nose)—looked up at the sight of a couple arguing near the forest. The man was Nott, and the other person was a girl, black midnight hair covering most of her face, obscuring both her eyes, though he could see a bright violet iris glaring at Nott.

"It not _your _business if I dance with somebody! I don't even know who he is!" Nott huffed angrily. "I suppose _kissing _somebody is not my business?" The girl, who was shouting, fell silent. "Didn't you see?" She asked, and Voldemort could see that she was crying. He fell back on his chair. This is a nice show. "Peeves held out a mistletoe above us when we were dancing. We had no choice." Nott grabbed her arms, and the girl squeaked. _Use an unforgivable. _Voldemort was egging Nott silently. _Make her suffer. _

"I. AM. YOUR. BOYFRIEND." The girl's eye flashed. "I AM NOT YOUR BELONGING! I'VE BEEN ENDURING YOU FOR _THREE _YEARS, THEO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT HURTS, WHEN THE PERSON I _LOVE _CURSES YOU JUST BY DOING WHAT I FEEL RIGHT? NOT JUST ANY CURSE, BUT AN UNFORGIVABLE! DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME? HOW FRIENDLESS I WAS WHEN YOU BECAME MY BOYFRIEND? BUT NO! YOU _DIDN'T _CARE! I had to…to _beg _so that they won't tell on you and send you to Azkaban…" Voldemort snorted. Nott was living up more than his expectations. "I'm sorry, Theo…I can't do this anymore. We're over."

Voldemort frowned as the girl turned to leave. The frown disappeared as he saw Nott aiming his wand, trembling with rage. "JASMINE! _Crucio!_"The girl spun around, sidestepping the curse. Without touching her wand, she disarmed Nott. Voldemort sat forward. "Interesting…" He murmured, eyes gazing intently on Jasmine.

The girl was crying in anger and hate, which irked Voldemort. Pity. You curse somebody when you're angry, not cry over it. The girl shook as the tremors of sadness subsided, to be replaced with fury. "You…you… tried to curse me? _Again?" _Her hair whipped, her body raked with magical energy. The Violet iris Voldemort can see glowed with rage. "You know—she said, a dangerous edge to her voice—I may be the most forgiving Slytherin…but I am not in Slytherin for nothing." Nott yelped as he levitated thirty feet into the air. "Get me down!" Jasmine smirked. "I thought so. That's why you hate Quidditch, because you're scared of heights. Have fun." Nott yelled like a girl as he shot a hundred feet up into the air. Ropes shot out of the ground, wrapping themselves on Nott's foot, while he was tossed like a rag doll on the furious wind that tore him. "Bye. I hope they find you somewhere in the Sahara desert soon." The girl said, the wind whipping at her face. Voldemort emitted a sound of amazement. The left eye of the girl was glowing blue.

Nott screamed bloody murder, making Voldemort rethink about his earlier thought. He didn't want sissies as his servants. And what was this? Nott was scared of heights, which explained the really dark spot on his trousers. Voldemort laughed, his laughter mixing with Nott's annoying sreams, making the most horrible duet _ever. _

Voldemort was more than amused. He was delighted. He now had two targets, one the mudblood that was the key to kill Potter and Dumbledore, and one was Jasmine, the Slytherin Princess that would get him to rule the world,no, _both worlds. _

"Smart Rowena—he smirked—helping me again, aren't you?_" _ His red eyes glittered like rubies dilated in blood in the night; his musings only interrupted by Nott's pitiful screaming.

**The Room of Requirement**

Jasmine was the last person to arrive, and she arrived to the girls having pillow fights, Luna standing, holding an onion up in the air—though for what she had no idea glamours were dispelled, and the girls noticed that Jasmine's beautiful dress was now in tatters, and the girl had fat tears streaming down her cheeks. Pansy was beside her at once. "Jas? What's wrong? Come sit down." Jasmine wordlessly followed her to the huge bed that would hold all five of them. "Th—" Jasmine was unable to say a complete word before breaking down. The girls comforted her, though Hermione was secretly seething. Her overactive mind already guessed on why her friend was upset at the moment.

After about half an hour, Jasmine recovered and was able to tell the reason why she was crying. They had all agreed, no secrets between them. "I—I cursed Theo. I feel—sob—bad about it. He… he got mad when he saw me being kissed by another—"

"KISSED?" Ginny was one of the protective girls in the group, and Jasmine actually cracked a hesitant smile at her. "Peeves." That word was enough explanation. "But… I… I … I broke up with him." Tears started to fall down on her face again. "He… he tried to curse me… I just snapped. He's being dragged around Hogwarts right now, like a kite." Luna looked out the window that appeared suddenly.

"Oh… There's a nice thunderstorm today, right?" The other girls snickered, and Hermione hugged Jasmine. "That's the best punishment ever." Ginny and Pansy nodded, Luna smiled down at her onion. "Do you love Nott, Jasmine?" Her dreamy voice startled the blue and amethyst eyed girl. "I… I think so." The hesitance in Jasmine's voice was enough for Luna. "Do you love him because you do, or just because you think that he's the only one who would ever love you that much, _if _he really did?"

Jasmine looked down. It was a while, before she talked. The black haired girl was so confused at the moment, that Hermione hugged her again, letting Jasmine draw comfort from her. "I… I've been thinking… about that. It was in third year when he asked me to be his girlfriend. He said he fancied me. Neither anyone of you knew me them. I was hated, and I experienced even more discrimination than Luna or He—I mean, Haley combined had, even if I was a fair Slytherin chaser. I kept on telling myself that I also liked Nott, and I kept on telling that to myself, even if I had friends. I was and am still afraid that everyone would desert men and I would be lonely again. Theo promised he wouldn't leave me… I'm _so _sorry. I'm so foolish. I forced myself to love Nott, and now I only feel confused. I don't even know if I could separate the thoughts I forced to myself or my feelings right now..." Jasmine leaned on Hermione's shoulder, and Pansy wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry, Jas. We would never desert you, even if you tell us you're related to the giant squid.—this had the girls laughing—Since we're in the moment, kindly tell everyone if you have any other secrets, okay?" Pansy of course was joking. Jasmine frowned again, and the girls looked at each other. Jasmine might be one of the nicest Slytherins, but she's still secretive, like most Slytherins (Pansy is the Slytherin equivalent of Lavender Brown). "Guys… I'm sorry. I lied on why my eyes turn blue." The girls were shocked when both her eyes turned to the said colour, the colour of a luminous Sapphire.

"Actually, I knew this for a long time, and I became scared, because this only shows that a great evil is threatening Hogwarts. You know, like I'm a bad omen. My eyes turn both blue when _she's _pleased with me."

Hermione didn't look surprised. She had just pierced the information, based on an old legend she just read earlier this month. "You posses one of Rowena Ravenclaw's soul shards, don't you?" Jasmine's eyes widened, but she smiled, long used to Hermione's tendencies to know everything.

"Yes."

** -I'm a stupid line breaker-**

**So how do you like it? If you're confused, gimme a review, and I'll PM the explanation to you. TOODLES!**


	13. Call Me Tom, Not Thomas

**Ladies and Gentlemen. I have Updated! Sorry for taking so long, but school is hectic! Add me at Pottermore: MoonHolly 12077.**

**Chapter 13: Call me Tom, not Thomas**

**Draco's POV**

"Her—Granger." In a flash of brown curly hair whipping around, suddenly Hermione was glaring at him. "If you would notice, _Malfoy, _I'm in a hurry. Harry needs me at Quidditch practice." She huffed, looking down momentarily to get a scrunchie from her book bag. "Well… I just…" Draco broke off. He wasn't used to saying stuff like this. This was more of Potter's turf. Huh, that brat.

"Just what?" Hermione was now glowering at Draco. He smirked. "Just wanna say that the ball wasn't that bad." Hermione smirked back. "You don't have to state the _obvious, _Malfoy. I know I'm always good at almost everything." Draco blinked. He wasn't used to Granger being so… Slytherin-like. "I think that's because of my greatness." Draco joked.

"Well, partly." Hermione looked up and sighed. "Listen, Malfoy. I need to go to practice. I'll see you on the common room later. Oh, and remember, Gryffindor will flatten Slytherin in Quidditch." Draco rolled his eyes. "Merlin, like that'll happen. My star chaser will flatten you, Hermione." Hermione suddenly smiled, her teeth so bright against her blood red lips, which she was biting a while ago. Draco chided himself for noticing that. "Well Jasmine _really _is a chaser prodigy, like Harry, but I am a fair flyer. And Draco, thanks for finally saying my name. Dumbledore's hat! I need to go now!" She turned, not noticing the small gold thing that fell on the ground.

She tripped on it.

Draco was there in an instant, holding her in the shoulders, at the waist. Hermione looked up at him, eyes wide. "T-Thanks." Draco's body felt hot wherever he touched her, and Hermione was warm. Warm as fire. It sent ripples of energy on Draco. He thought she felt it too. "Clumsy." Hermione growled and pushed him away. "Prat." And she ran away, away from Draco. His hands kind of felt empty. Draco ignored the feeling, bending down to pick that gold thing Hermione tripped on. It was a locket. I opened the catch, and it opened, revealing a picture of Hermione. It was a recent picture, from Hermione's first day…

Which reminded him.

"You have to win this tournament, Draco." Theodore Nott was behind him, covered in scars. He didn't know how he got that, but Draco felt pleasure in seeing the red scars on his face, arms, and the thick red bracelet of scars on his left ankle. "What do you want, Nott?" Draco was mad at Nott. Maybe even more. Nott had hurt Jasmine, one of Draco's best friends. He didn't even know what Jasmine might have done! She was a sweet girl, obedient to a fault, and she was beautiful, which is an added bonus. Was Nott playing around a girl that all guys would kill for? Draco not included, though he did have this small infatuation with her on her first year in Hogwarts, though he barely noticed her with all the fiasco going on. He ended up talking to her, one of the reject Slytherins huddled in the corner of the library. Which was sad, because she was the only one sitting there. So alone. He looked up at him with her luminous violet eye, the other obscured by her think black bangs. Oh yeah, recently, she was styling her hair like that too. Draco looked back at Nott, who was smirking. "Think of the house cup we'll get. We'll start the tradition again, Drake. Slytherin _always wins_." If somebody else had said it, Draco would be imperiously hooked, but Jasmine's smiling and cute face flashed in his mind, and he felt an unquenchable fire inside him, and next thing he knew, he was pinning Nott into the wall. "Listen to me, you filthy piece of rag. Don't you ever talk to me or to Jasmine, or you'll get more of those ugly scars. Not even a girl as kind as Jasmine will find you attractive. Don't. EVER. GO. Near. Her! And do not talk about Hermione like a plaything." Nott smirked.

"Like what you're treating her? Like how you've been playing with the poor girl's feelings? Like a plaything?"

Draco lost it. He raised his hand.

And punched Nott straight at his ugly face. Nott crumpled to the ground, growling, covering his face. Draco felt a surge of content. He flexed his wrist, walking away; cradling Hermione's heart-shaped locket like it might be more valuable and fragile than life itself.

He didn't notice the eyes looking haunted at him a corner away.

**Jasmine **

"Hello there." Jasmine freezed, hand hovering over a page of Pandora Hearts; a manga she was reading. She had liked it because the female protagonist, Alice, looked like her, except Jasmine's hair fell in large ringlets. Alice was a very blunt person, she got mad when she wanted to, she cried when she felt like it, and she ate everything when she wanted to. But deep inside, there was this loneliness. She looked up reluctantly. "Hello…?" The boy smiled and sat down beside her, looking at the manga. "That's the chapter that explained how Alice is the twin sister of the Will of the Abyss." Jasmine nodded, looking at the boy warily. He was a tall guy, with salt and pepper hair that fell on his eyes, which were a rich burgundy color. "You're eyes are blue." Jasmine flinched. He had seen her other eye. "My father used to own a contacts shop. I got one, and put it on my left eye. It's much cooler, don't you think? Mismatched eyes, like Vincent." She pointed a guy in the manga, who had two coloured eyes, one red, and one gold. The guy nodded, straightening his green and silver tie. Jasmine looked at it like a bad omen. _How could I have not noticed a while ago?_ "You're _Slytherin?" _ The boy chuckled. "I'm Thomas Elderwick. It's nice to finally meet the Slytherin Princess." Jasmine blinked. _Did this guy just call a sore loser -me- a princess? _Thomas looked at her strangely. "You know, you're not a loser. If that's what you think you are."

Jasmine put down the volume she was holding.

"So… Thomas—"

"Don't call me that."

"But you said—"

"Tom."

"Tom?"

"Yeah. Call me Tom. I don't like Thomas. It's like sooo _old school." _Jasmine's suspicions vanished. There is no dark wizard that ever says old school and reads manga. They simply don't exist. "Okay, Tom. What do you mean, I'm not a loser?" Her ears were buzzing. She had always thought she was a loser, a loner by birth.

"You're not. You're beautiful, smart, and can beat the crap out of Potter and his team." Jasmine leaned away as he said Potter. Harry was a friend, and she didn't like how most Slytherins said his name—like dirt. "Please call him by his name."

"Why would I—"

"_Please._" His reddish-brown eyes slid to her in a steely way, and then Tom sighed. "I can't do it. Look, I'll just not say his name okay?"

Jasmine looked at him with a grimace. "Why are you even talking to me?" Tom look startled. "Because I want to." Jasmine frowned, while Tom smirked, plucking her manga out of her hand. "Hey, no frowning. It's a free country." Jasmine reached out to her manga, the only way she can escape reality for a few moments. She noticed that Tom smelled like Pine trees, and something..."Give it back!" She growled. Of course, Tom only smiled. He glanced to the left, and then frowned. "You're boyfriend's here." Jasmine froze, hand hovering near to her book. _Nott…?_

It wasn't him. It was Draco. Immediately, she punched Tom in the shoulder. "You prat. He's not my boyfriend. Now leave me alone before I curse you."

"Like you—"He stopped when he saw the wand pointed at his throat. "Okay, okay. I'll see you later, princess." He pinched her cheek, and then went somewhere, but she was focused on Draco, who was walking towards her with a cold expression. She shivered inwardly. "Draco." She smiled warily, which wasn't returned. _He's mad. But at what?_ Draco glared at her, stopping beside the oak tree. "Who were you talking to?" Jasmine looked to the left, but Tom wasn't there anymore. "He isn't there anymore." Draco growled. "I mean who is he?" Jasmine felt a flicker of irritation. _Why was he mad? _

"None of your business, Draco." She meant to stand up and leave, but Draco pulled her up and held her arm tightly. Jasmine shut her eyes tightly and screamed as loud as she can.

"_Leave me alone_, _NOTT!_"

Jasmine opened her eyes and blinked in surprise. Draco let go of her arm. _Did I just...? _Looking at Draco's expression, she concluded that she did call him..."… I'm sorry, Draco… I didn't mean to call you Nott." Draco shook his head, looking at Jasmine in a horrified way. "_I'm_ sorry Jasmine. I was just angry… did I pull a Nott on you?" Jasmine looked away and nodded. Draco ran his hand up her arm, soothing the sore feeling when he almost squeezed it to nothingness. "That feels nice." She sat down, Draco sitting beside her, still rubbing her arm. "I'm really sorry." Jasmine nodded, looking down at her manga. "It's alright. Why we're you mad anyway?" Draco frowned. "I don't really know. Maybe because you're talking to strangers again." Jasmine would have snorted if it weren't for the annoyance that bubbled up at her. "What's wrong with me making friends?"

"I don't recall you pointing a wand at me to make friends." Jasmine huffed.

"I'm just… I don't know." Jasmine shivered as a breeze passed her. "Everything seems so… disconnected. I don't know what's happening around me. Everything seems so… alien? And lately—" She cut off abruptly, realizing her mistake. "Lately?" Draco said, wrapping an arm around her. She leaned back, like she always did. Most people would mistake this as cuddling, but this was Jasmine's and Draco's habit. They were just like brothers and sisters, but with no blood ties. He found comfort with her when he's sad about his parents; she found comfort in him whenever she was lonely. "Lately I like mushrooms." She said playfully, hopefully changing the subject. Draco's eyes narrowed at her. "You're hiding something."

"Shit."

Draco laughed at her. "You curse?" Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Only at appropriate times." Draco sighed. "Tell me." Jasmine shook her head. "_Please_?" Jasmine's eyes widened. _Draco Bloody Malfoy doesn't say please! _"Ok who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?" He smirked. "I'm just following what this little angel following me around says." He pointed to his shoulder, where an imaginary angel should be. Jasmine slapped his hand. "Like I'll believe you'll be good for once."

"Meh. Spoil sport, Pratton." Jasmine stuck out her tongue. "I come from the best, Malfoy." Draco rolled his eyes. "Seriously, lately….?" Jasmine shook her head. " You're so insistent Malfoy." _You can always tell him, you know. _Rowena's voice echoed in her head. _**But I can't burden him with my secret.**_

_Burden him with what? What will your secret burden him with?_

_**This secret of mine; it is an omen of darkness arising. You said that I will be one of the people who will stop it. Those people who know about my secret might be in danger.**_

_Spoken like a true Harry Potter._

_**Hey! Seriously, Rowena… What if the people close to me get **__**hurt? What kind of darkness is rising? You have warned me that I might not even survive the fight that is coming.**_

Rowena's voice went quiet. Jasmine mentally kicked at the ground in frustration. She never answers her questions! She turned to Draco. "You'll tell me soon enough. I just know it." Draco smugly told her. She faked a sigh, trying to make her eyes clear and looked straight at Draco.

"Nothing Draco. I'm just happy that I can't see Nott anymore." She murmured. "Look, I need to go. I'll see you at practice tomorrow." She stood up, and then was pulled back. Draco looked at her, startled. Which was confusing since it was his hand wrapped around her wrist. Draco smirked warily. "Uhhhh…" He looked around, as if looking for things to tell her. "… Are you going to be okay?"

Jasmine looked at him in surprise. _Does he… know? _Instead she smiled, though it was painful, knowing she can't tell him the truth. For his own protection. So he won't be as central to the coming war. So he, the most precious person to her, won't get as hurt as much as the others.

"Silly, I'll be fine as long as you're there."

**Harry**

"Hermione, you're late again." Said girl only flicked her wand and her firebolt started zooming beside her, ruffling her curls. She fixed me a stare. "Are we going to practice or not?" My smile turned into a frown. _Is it her week or something? _ Ginny, knowing what my look meant, threw the quaffle at me. "Stop thinking 'bout those stuff, Harry." I flushed. "Sorry, Ms. Weasley."

"What are you two playing at?" Hermione snapped at us, crossing her arms. I flash backed to the time when Hermione was really snappish at both Ron and me. U_h Oh._"Hey, Mione. What happened to you?" Ron said, holding his Nimbus at hand. His hair was messy in the sunlight, making it look like his head was on fire.

"Nothing, Ronald. Let's stop chatting and practice." She said her hold on her broom surprisingly tight. "Mione, what—"

"Harry. _Don't." _She fixed me a stare, and I found myself staring at her eyes, which are now dark chocolate, mysterious and deep.

"Stop staring at me. It's creepy." She murmured, a small smile breaking out. There _she is. _I was thinking. _That's the Hermione I love. I_ dropped my broom. Slowly, I picked it up. _Okay, I'm getting weird thoughts… _Hermione whizzed past me, and I smelled her perfume, a mix of grapes and lilies. "HARRY POTTER, ARE WE GOING TO PRACTICE OR NOT?" I looked up, noticing that everybody else was already flying. "I'm sorry! Game starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-PTTT!"

Everyone was to absorbed in the practice game that bobody really did notice Hermione looking at a figure in the stands, which looked back at her with concern in his burgundy eyes. Hermione flicked her wand and a message appeared near the person's feet.

_Meet me at the Forbidden Forest after the Qudditch Game on Friday. If what you're saying is not real, prepare to get cursed._

**We have a new character! Will he be a friend, or an enemy! Stay tuned to find out! !**

**Over and Out.**


	14. Fools

**Chapter 14: Fools**

**Ginny**

It was the day of the Quidditch match against Slytherin, and I was bored to tears. Hermione was reading _Hogwarts: A History _for the nth time, but obviously, she didn't know because duh, her memories got obliviated. Jasmine was writing neatly in her parchment, Pansy was sprawled on the bed next to me, and Luna—who we always visit in the Slythendor dormitories (she asked permission from Dumbledore to sleep in the Slythendor dormitories, don't ask why, we don't get it either) along with Jasmine—was inspecting the bathroom for Hlunkies or something I forgot. I looked curiously back at Hermione. Lately, she had been quite… distant. Always reading, and sometimes not going to eat her meals and going to the library or the kitchen instead. I don't know why, and she adamantly denies it. _"That's a load of rubbish," She had said, in an inquiring tone. "Is there a reason for me to be mad?" _

But that's the point! There are _loads _of reasons for her to be mad!

One, we obliviated her memory without her consent. (The second one, she didn't know.)

Two, three guys are in a competition to make her fall head over heels for them just for house points.

Three, it is possible that the three said guys are the most likely she will never fall in love with in the whole castle. (Though the Goblet of Fire was said to pick the three who had the best chance of winning, but seriously, Harry…my brother, and Ferret? Before she got Obliviated, she wanted to punch Malfoy, and now, Dumbledore expects her to at least like him?)

Four, she doesn't even know what really happening!

It's completely barmy.

"Ugh, I'm bored." Pansy muttered. "If only Blaise was here…" I grinned at her. "Good for you to say, since you had a fun time in the Halloween ball. Which, was, really fun, all thanks to our Hermione." Hermione looked up from her book at the sound of her name. "What? It's Okay. Do whatever you want." Pansy and I looked at each other. "And of course, Jasmine's brilliant punishment for Nott." Jasmine looked up slowly, probably still thinking about whatever she was writing about. "Fine, do as you please. Yay." Pansy and I snickered, which turned into full-blown laughter. When you bother these two curlyheads when they are concentrating on something, it's always _Okay, Do whatever, If that's what you want, Do as you please, Yay (three guesses on who always says that.) _If only we could do something together, and have our girl bonding time before we face each other at the pitch. Since my mind is still blank, my eyes we're drawn to Jasmine, who has returned to writing. Both of her eyes we're back to normal. It has been a week after the Halloween event, after all. Rowena's soul shard must have felt that Jasmine was safe at the moment, so she went to sleep again deep inside her. "Ginny, can we do something?" Pansy said, demanding my attention, and tossing her potions textbook, which landed closely to the raven haired Slytherin.

Slowly, Jasmine looked at the book.

_Uh oh._

"Pansy… did you just throw the book?" beside me, Pansy gulped. "Ah…No, no. It landed there."

"How?"

"Uh, well, I was swinging it because I was bored, so—"

"You we're swinging it?" Jasmine looked affronted and scandalized. Even Hermione looked up from her book to see what was happening. When she saw that it was another of Jasmine's _Ravenclaw_ _book rages, _she giggled and moved towards Luna, who was smiling serenely at the scene. I edged slowly away from Pansy. The black haired girl looked up me. "Help me." She mouthed, motioning to Jasmine. I shook my head, smiling darkly. "Your fault, slytherin." Pansy opened her mouth. "Nu uh, you are not going to drag me into this, Parkinson." I added darkly, seeing the malicious glint in her eyes that screamed murder at me.

Jasmine slowly picked up the Potions textbook.

"You know, 1 out of 10 students who go to the Hogwarts library don't get to borrow a textbook because there was no stock left. Who gave you the right to toss a perfectly new textbook like that?" She glared at Pansy. "N-no o…one."

"So why did you throw the book?" Pansy opened her mouth, and then closed it. Luna giggled. "I… UGH FINE, JASMINE! YOU WIN! I WILL NEVER HARM ANY OTHER BOOK IN MY LIFE! JUST PLEASE, PLEASE, PUT BACK YOUR WAND TO THAT INVISIBLE HOLSTER ON YOUR WRIST AND DO NOT HEX ME!" Jasmine blinked, and then fingered the wand that appeared on her hand. "_That's a nice Holster." _Luna whispered. Jasmine suddenly brightened, and Pansy shivered. "But I want something." The Slytherin girl sighed.

"Fine, what is it?"

"I want a sample of every kind of sweet from Honeydukes and 7 Galleons for a gift." The rest of us smiled. If Jasmine was asking for sweets, then she's definitely back to normal. The normal Jasmine was in love with sweets, Pansy had told us long ago. "And I also want a jar full of mint candies right here on my desk table." She added. Pansy frowned. "How many samples per sweet."

"A box each." Pansy let her head fall down on the bed.

"Goodbye to my new set of shoes," Was her muffled cry. Jasmine laughed, "Yay! I love you, Pans!" She hugged Pansy and then strolled out to do something. Hermione turned to me as soon as the door closed behind Jasmine's dark curls that looked dark brown in the sunlight, but was actually raven coloured. "That girls, is the perfect blend between Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Luna grinned.

"Jasmine is sure to be free of the Lankgrumps now." Hermione scrunched her nose. "Lankgrumps?"

"Yes. They're little devils that make your mood really sad. No wonder Jasmine was really emotional last October, she had a particularly large infestation." Hermione rolled her eyes a bit, but smiled fondly at Luna. But I noticed there was something missing in her eyes as she smiled. The warmth that that was always there wasn't. "If you two don't mind, I'm going to go back to reading now." I grabbed her hand, a little bit frantically. "No, Miss Granger. You have been distant lately and we need a huge girl-bonding without testosterone overrun species disturbing us. As soon as Jasmine comes back, we lock the door and—"

"I'm back! Pansy, I saw some chocolates at your drawer a while ago…" At Pansy's muffled groan, Jasmine exclaimed a "Yay!" And started ransacking Pansy's drawer. "Ok, Let's lock the door—"

"Nobody's locking this door before I come in." The tip of Daphne Greengrass' boot prevented the door from closing as Luna tried to. The mood incredibly plunged down. After the second Obliviation, the two Greengrasses seem to assign themselves over the task of reminding us that despite we live in the same dormitories, we _still _are in different houses, and therefore enemies. Both Pansy and I gave them wary eyes, earlier suspecting them to be the people who wanted Hermione to get hurt, which explains why they seem to 'get along' with Hermione before the second time she was Obliviated. Turns out we were right. Actually, I am amazed at Pansy. She warmed to Hermione as soon as the first Obliviation. I don't really get it, but more people willing to protect Hermione from people like the Greengrasses, the better. Not that Hermione can't protect herself, of course, but she can be too trusting sometimes.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Everyone's eyes in the room, including Daphne's icy blue ones, settled on me. "Let's go hunting!" Pansy brightened. "_Boy-_hunting?" I nodded. "But, remember the guys we danced with at the ball…" Jasmine looked up, bright red. "I… uhh… have something to do…" Pansy snorted. "Admit it, you're curious to find _that _guy, Jasmine." Jasmine looked up. "I am not! I _don't _want to know who he is!" I looked at Daphne. "Care to join us?" She sneered. "I have no time for your fun and games. Jasmine, we're practicing at the pitch with Millicent. Want to join?" We all looked at Jasmine with bated breath. We all knew that she wanted to have as many friends as possible, considering her status in school at her younger years.

"Maybe later, Daphne." The elder Slytherin snorted evilly. "Well have fun with _your _lot, Pratton." Jasmine only smiled at her as she closed the door. "Hermione, coming with us?" I turned to the brunette, who rolled her eyes. "Do I have a choice?" I shook my head, smiling mischievously. "No, you don't have any choice at all." She set down her book and looked at me with tired eyes. "Just this once, Ginny. Just. This. Once." I raise an eyebrow. "Admit it, you're just curious on who Jamie is."

"I am _not!" _She adamantly denied, which I took as a yes. Slipping my coat over my casual clothes, I opened the door. "Well, what are you waiting for? _Come_ on!" All of them except for Jasmine started to walk towards the door. "Well, Jas, what is the problem?" She blushed, her hands clenched on her plaid skirt. Even from the desk she sat, I can see that she looked nervous. "I-I don't want to know who h-he is…" Luna sighed dreamily. "Jasmine. It's just the Wrackspurts going into your head. Aren't you a bit curious? Who got the lucky kiss? What if he's a guy of your dreams?" Jasmine blushed brighter, but shook her head. "I _do not _fancy anyone!" Pansy and I looked at each other. It's very funny, actually, Pansy ended up as my best friend to, just next to Hermione, who is the absolute number 1.

And I do hope Jasmine learns that she is a _very very very _bad liar soon.

"Fine, fine, we believe you, Jas, but let's go, _okay?_" Pansy asked beseechingly, producing a pouch from her robes. Jasmine's eyes widened. "Is that—"I can see her lick her lips in anticipation.

"Yep, the imported chocolates you always wanted." We didn't have trouble with Jasmine after that. "Okay! So, how do we determine on who're the guys?" Hermione, who has her arms crossed and was leaning on the doorframe, answered. "I nicknamed him Jamie. He had a glamour at the ball, and for a second I thought he looked like Ron. And he's allergic to peaches." I nodded, a little bit of apprehension creeping up on my neck.

"Blaise." Pansy murmured, smiling fondly at the carpeted floor.

"Ron." Luna said. "Okay, and Jas—WAIT, _WHAT, _LUNA?" Luna smiled. "He was at the ball. I offered him pudding, but I remember he refused every time. He kept on talking about the Chudley Cannons. Do you think he would like a present of their poster?" I blinked. "I think he would like it." Luna continued. I turned to Jasmine, who shifted on her feet. "Uhh… he had… stormy green eyes… very very pale skin… and… he had messy black hair." Pansy gasped. "What if it was Harry?" She said. I gulped, wiping my sweaty palms into my jeans. "Y-yeah? What if it was Harry?" I noticed that Hermione shot me a look. Jasmine shook her head. "I think it was a glamour. And he doesn't act like Harry at all. He seemed more Slytherin-like to me." I sighed. "Okay, then, let's investigate the common room first. I'll look for a bracelet. Hermione, experiment with peaches, and Jasmine… ask who have seen a girl with long brown curly hair and the description of your dress. Try to manipulate them if they can gloat that they kissed that girl or something." Jasmine blushed, Hermione sighed in annoyance once again, as Pansy and Luna went down to look for the objects of their affections—Blaise for Pansy and a dozen weird named entities for Luna. " Please, can I just not look for—wait for me Pansy!" Jasmine exclaimed, seeing the wand that I brandished with my hand. She walked down swiftly the circular stairs, leaving Hermione and me alone. I turn to her. "Well, Let's go—"

"You like him, don't you?" Hermione accused, her eyes narrowed and inquiring. "What?"

"You fancy Harry." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I opened my mouth to deny it, but my voice was gone. My throat was dry. I gulped, trying to put moisture into my mouth. W_ho is she to accuse me?_ "No. I don't." I said, a little forcefully, and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I might not have lived with you for a long time Ginny, in fact, I've only been here for 3 months. But we've been quite close and I am absolutely positive that you have at least a bit of affection for him." I closed my eyes. Memory or not, it was _still _Hermione who knew me best in this school. "I don't love him, if that's what you're asking." I said, and it was the truth. The crushing and passionate love I felt for Harry was long gone. It vanished as I got to know him better, and our friendship went deeper. He wasn't the prince charming I have been dreaming of when I was a child. He was much better than that, yet I do not love him. I'm not really sure on how to feel about him. And now, there's this whole competition. I know I should keep my space, since there is a 1/3 chance of him making Hermione fall in love with him, and I wouldn't want to experience that sort of _battle _with my best girl friend.

"But you _like him._" I fought the annoyance that bubbled in my stomach. _Why was she bringing this up now? _"_Yes. _Happy? Why do you keep on asking about it anyway?"

Silence. Hermione blinked once, twice, many times before she answered.

"I'm…just—asking." She obviously heard the annoyance in my voice. I released a sigh and held her hand. "Hermione. Harry and I… we had history. And I am _really really _content that we are friends now, unlike other couples who broke apart. That alone makes me happy. And as for the moment—'_with everything that's happening', _I added mentally_—_I don't think I want anything more than that," Hermione nodded, looking less bossy. "Okay… sorry I accused you." I gave her a small smile to know she was forgiven. "Just don't make a habit of it." I walked ahead of her down the stairs. "Hey Ginny." Seamus greeted once he saw me. "Hi Sea—what bracelet is that?" I exclaimed suddenly—I have seen something on his hand. At first I thought it was the bracelet I gave to Nick, but it was just a simple red bracelet, different from mine. "Uh… it's a bracelet." Seamus said awkwardly. I smiled nervously. _Don't act so rash right now, Ginny! _I can hear Jasmine talking to some Slytherins. "_I heard you danced with some girl at the ball—but I'm sure you haven't danced with this girl I have in mind. She's the most gorgeous girl at the ball, you should have seen her—she gave someone a free kiss!" _I smiled inwardly. _Nice one, Jas. _"Oh, sorry, Seamus." I told him when I realized I have been staring at him for a full minute and he was still waiting for my answer. "Just researching for the kind of jewellery boys have. It's a girl thing—don't ask." I added when he raised an eyebrow. "Oh… sure."

"Do you know any boy who has jewellery, like bracelets? That's the first item I need to research." Seamus shook his head. "Dean never wore any bracelet. I think Neville has one, but he never wore it. I'm not even sure… knowing him, he probably got it from his grandmum and lost it." I chuckled a bit. "Okay, Thanks Seamus." So that eliminated 3 guys. I turned, red hair catching my eye. I considered going to Harry, who was beside my brother, but decided against it—the champions had a task to spend time with Hermione at the ball, though there was a catch; they will be going as one another. I have no idea if the task went through, or who went as who. So in short, I am absolutely sure that Harry, Ron, or Malfoy isn't Nick. Besides, the three of them aren't timid and insec—

Wait.

Timid, _insecure _and has a bracelet_? _I whipped around.

Oh Merlin.

**Jasmine **

I hate it. I _absolutely _hate it! I hate what I'm doing now. I can't believe I'm forced to do this, find _that _guy who I had to kiss. If it was only up to me, I would never even speak or _think_ about it. And here I was, walking around and looking _him. _ I wish someone would kill me. I glared murderously at Ginny, who caught my gaze and smiled innocently—albeit it was a little nervous, though I don't know why.

If only she wasn't one of my best friends, she would have burst into flames right now. I turned back to the Slytherin guys, who I didn't have the heart to talk to. Looking around, and seeing that Ginny has turned to go the boys' dormitories, Pansy cuddling to an amused Blaise in the loveseat, Luna talking to Ron, who looked baffled yet enjoying at the same time, and Hermione walking around and making people sample a pie for her—with peaches no doubt—, I turned and fled the stuffy common room. Living as a Slytherin for more than 3 years, I am still not accustomed to the temperature at the Slythendor common room and had to cast a cooling charm on myself to be able to be comfortable.

"Hello, Jasmine." I greeted the fat friar as he floated past, patting my shoulder on his way. I smiled at him—grateful for the coldness I felt as his hand made contact with my body. Because of my past years without any friends—except those who have no time for me, I have made a lot of friendships with the ghosts of Hogwarts, and even Moaning Myrtle stopped being as depressed and lonely when I talked to her. It made me happy.

Stopping in front of the doors that led outside to Hagrid's, the Black lake and the Forbidden forest, I closed my eyes.

"Rowena." I felt her flutter inside my mind. Behind my eyelids, she manifested; a tall and wise lady with raven hair and bright azure eyes. She wore a flamboyant cobalt blue dress and a black corset, a diadem with a huge Sapphire on her head. _"Jasmine"_ She smiled at me. **"You're in good mood today." **She nodded. "_I am because you are. You influence my emotions, like I sometimes do to you. Why are you happy?" _I blinked, opening my eyes and pushing the huge door open. "**Because I got to spend time with my friends. I'm not alone anymore. I don't find myself eating alone, crying at spare classrooms, and hiding in the library. Um, no offence, but I really would prefer a friend that a company of a thousand books. But you know me—**I added when she frowned in my head—**and I love books, maybe a little bit like Hermione does." **Rowena nodded. "_I know. It is through books we seek comfort, yet they do little to accomplish this. I have known and felt what you have felt, because like you, I turned to books on times of loneliness. If it wasn't for Godric, Salazar and Helga… But remember, Jasmine. Friendship is a great gift, Jasmine. But it is also fragile like glass. Take care of it well." _Then her voice disappeared from my head.

I headed to a random tree near the Black lake. Like the other students, looking at the lake, at the giant squid and ripples in the water calmed my nerves a provided a tranquil environment, and I can feel the raging of my emotions—against a certain redhead girl—recede. Taking out the faded journal I always carry, I closed my eyes, relishing in the cool breeze that caressed my face. My long black hair ruffled in the wind, tangling my curls. It was a while—minutes or hours, I don't know—when…

"We meet again." In a flash, my wand was out and was pointing at the intruder, who held his hand up in the air. "Calm down, woman." He said, flashing quick smile. "Go away, Tom." I muttered, earning a chuckle from the Slytherin boy, who sat beside me. I don't really mind, because I was too happy and content to be bothered by his presence. Besides, if you ignore his teasing and his mysteriousness, he's a nice guy actually. I've talked to him a few times, all outside of classes. We talked for a long time about nothing of importance, when he asked;

"How's life?" I titled my head. "It's okay. Life's healthy. She just got rid of her cancer, and is recovering very well." I said, earning another chuckle. "That's good, you're not as problematic as the first time we met, you're still writing in that journal, though." I nodded. "I had—still have those problems. This journal helps me sort everything out."

"Care to share those problems?" I glared at him. "Mind your own business, Elderwick." He nodded playfully. "How's your boyfriend, Draco?" I flinched ( and blushed , unknowingly) at the word boyfriend, and glared at him some more when he mentioned Draco's name. "For the last time—He _is _not my boyfriend." He raised an eyebrow. "You seem quite lovey-dovey to me." I rolled my eyes. "We only treat each other as…as—siblings." My mouth felt dry as I said that. I felt a pang in my chest, and I was sure Rowena was behind that. "_What the hell, Rowena?" _She was quiet. "Oh…" He still looked skeptic. I sighed. "I have nothing to prove to you, Tom. Believe what you want to and I don't care, we're not even friends. We don't even know each other that much!"

"I'd like to change that." He said. I looked at him, shocked. His face was determined, and serious. It's either he's a really really good actor, or his emotions we're genuine. "Why?I'm not special. I don't have many friends." He nodded. "And I don't care. I want to be your friend too." I was speechless. This _boy. _He actually seems to care about me. "I…T-thank you. That… that means a lot to me." He smiled, and I could finally see that it was really _genuine_. "Anytime. And remember, you can tell me any of your problems. It's my pleasure to be your friend, Jasmine." He took my hand gently and brushed his lips on it. He left with a small smile.

My cheeks felt warm. My hand was on fire, especially the part where his—

"UGH! I AM NOT GETTING FLUSTERED ABOUT THIS!" I reminded myself. Checking my watch, I noticed that it was almost time for Draco's requested—read: ordered— meeting for the members of the Slytherin Quidditch team. It was still 2 hours before the match, but I have to go to Draco. He would be absolutely furious. Besides, I know how hard he is working, being the Head boy and the co-Quidditch captain to Blaise, who wanted Draco's help in managing the team. It wasn't all roses and lilies. And even though Tom was nicer and sweeter—_really!_—to me than Draco, he is still a dear friend to me.

Rowena is right. Friendship should be taken care of.

**XXX**

"Hello everyone. We'll be starting our match; Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Luna Lovegood said into the speaker, her voice dreamy and serene. Most people in the stands raised an eyebrow, wondering why the Slytherin girl kept on being the announcer for every game.

"In Slytherin: We have the captain, Zabini, his co-captain, Malfoy, Greengrass, Bulstrode, another Greengrass, Garett Goyle (Gregory Goyle's brother), and Pratton!" A lot of deafening cheers came from the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and the ghost—they requested for their own stands (Supporting Jasmine)—stands as the mentioned team clad in green and silver flew out of the field. Jasmine was smiling widely, having missed flying in an official Quidditch game. She didn't notice a certain blond gaze at her, at the locks of hair that had fallen over her eyes even in the amount of bobby pins she had used.

"And from Gryffindor: Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Treiner and Granger!" The said Gryffindors flew out the pitch, taking their places in their Slytherin counterparts amidst the humongous cheering that ensued. Ginny and Hermione grinned at Jasmine, who winked at them. _May the best house win, _their eyes seemed to say. Madam Hooch called Harry and Blaise down the field, where they shook hands, which was quite different. It was still kind of the crushing handshake, but there was a certain amount of friendliness between the two. Nobody noticed except the twinkling blue eyes of the Headmaster, who smiled jovially and sucked a lemon drop. "I want a nice, clean game." Madam Hooch said, her hawk-like eyes studying to two captains, who nodded.

"Since this is your last year, captains, we added more challenge. I believe both of your teams have no spare players." Blaise and Harry nodded. "In that case, if ever 3 players become fouled out in the game, that team has to forfeit. _No buts."_ Madam Hooch said, smirking and excited. This was sure to be a fun game. She watched as the captains talked with their teammates, who nodded and returned to their positions.

"Positions!" She said, and after the two captains flew to their own positions, she kicked open the chest, and the two bludgers came out. "The bludgers are out, as well as the snitch. Catching the Snitch will earn you 150 points and end the game—the Quaffle is thrown—and the game begins!" Luna announced. "Ginny Weasley holds the quaffle at the moment, carefully dodging players, bludgers, and—Jasmine Pratton now holds the quaffle, with a very awesome steal. The Jumpylumpies certainly is helping Slytherin today." Professor McGonagall looked at the announcer grimly, wondering what possessed her to pick her as an announcer. "And—Pratton goals! First point of the match goes to Slytherin!" Cheers from the green side of the field. Harry rose up to the field, watching as Hermione raced back and forth, her movements' jerky—and Harry knew why. Her grip was too tight on the broom. "Hermione! Relax!" The brunette looked up. "CAREFUL!" She swerved to the left, almost knocking herself off her broom while evading the Bludger from Milicent Bulstrode. "For goodness' sake—look for the snitch, Harry! I'm okay!" She shouted. "But—"

"GO!" Meanwhile, Daphne Greengrass has scored 3 points to Slytherin. Denis Treiner was a fair chaser, but with Astoria tailing and distracting him, he could not help Ginny at all. Hermione was a nervous wreck and is unable to control her broom correctly. Harry still hasn't seen the Snitch. And with the two Slytherin Chasers, it seems like Gryffindor team will lose.

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPT!" Madam Hooch signalled after Jasmine has scored Slytherin's 13th point. "Gryffindor calls for Time-out!" With a angry sigh, Ginny landed with a loud thump. "HERMIONE!" the redhead yelled. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Hermione glared at her. "This is the first match I've ever been through! It's hard!" Ginny wasn't able to retort when Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't yell at her, Ginny." He walked towards Hermione, who looked down. "Hermione. You need to relax. That's why your broom isn't functioning as you want it to be. Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Think of your broom as a horse. It can sense your fear, and if you grip on it too tight, it won't follow you." Hermione finally looked at Harry, eyes full of fear. She bit her lip. "W…What if I fall?" Harry smiled. "Don't worry. Anyone near you will surely catch you. Malfoy's up there, as well as Jasmine. And you have us. Me, Ron, Ginny, McLaggen, and the twins." Ron came up behind her and put his hand to her shoulders. "Besides, Ginny will hex us if anything happens to you."

For the first time in the game, Hermione smiled.

**XXX**

"That was brilliant, guys!" Blaise Zabini exclaimed, clapping a hand on Draco's back. "Now all we need to do is score far above 150 points so Potter will not think about catching the snitch, giving Draco more time. Think you can handle that, girls?" All the three chasers nodded. "Jasmine, you know of the strategies we made, teach some to Milicent and Goyle so they know where to send the Bludgers. Draco, look for the snitch yourself and don't rely on Potter, but tail him." Draco smirked. "Remember, we need to win this. This is our last game, aside from Garret and Jasmine. We need to win okay?" Draco reminded them. "If we don't win….?" Jasmine asked. Draco scowled. "You'll wish you we're never born." Then he walked out of the group. "So, yeah, keep in mind that Draco will rip you apart if we lose. Happy gaming!" Blaise told the team members, in time for Madam Hooch's signal.

"And the game starts again. Possession of the Quaffle is with Ginny Weasley once again, passes—and oh, now in Astoria Greengrass' hands, hats off to Garret Goyle's bludger. How many times have you Slytherins offered blood to the Jumpylumpies? And—wonderful! Hermione Granger holds the Quaffle for the first time in the game! Go, Hermy!"

"SHUT UP LUNA!"

"Sorry, Hermione. Anyway, Hermione streaks to the goal, shoots—aw, but is blocked by Blaise Zabini. I do know that your girlfriend is very proud of you right now, Mr. Slytherin Keeper. Quaffle is with Slytherin, held by Jasmine. She passes to Astoria Greengrass and—oh." The people from the stands held their breaths as Astoria gets hit from behind by a bludger from Fred Weasley and fall to the ground, 25 feet from it. Madam Hooch blows her whistle, and shoots red sparks from her wand.

"Slytherin has lost their first player. I meant Astoria is fouled out of the game, and not that she is dead. Remember, fouling out of three players in the game means forfeit. One down for Slytherin." The red part of the stands cheer loudly. Jasmine shudders as she caught Draco glaring so fiercely at the Gryffindor Twins.

"And so we're on to the game. Quaffle is with Slytherin, who is in the lead, 130—0 and—another steal from Hermione Granger! She shoots—and scores! First point of Gryffindor!"

Up above, Harry smiled.

They have been playing for 45 minutes already, and Harry still hasn't seen the Snitch. Malfoy hasn't, either. The two teams have lost players each, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass for the Slytherin team, and Denis Treiner for the Gryffindor team. The score is 210-50. Even though Jasmine is the only chaser left, she is still doing a very good job as well as their two beaters, who were now targeting Ginny. "Ginny Weasley shoots—the Quaffle goes in!—and—Oh no… Ginny is hit by a bludger from Garett Goyle. I do hope she gets treated easily… Anyway, both teams have now lost two players, and the two seekers still haven't seen the snitch. The two chasers left are fighting neck and neck, Hermione Granger and Jasmine Pratton chasing each other back and forth. These two surely have lots of stamina—and Hermione scores!" Luna presses a button and the scores change. It was now 210-60, Slytherin 150 points in the lead. Jasmine stops near Blaise Zabini, huffing into her hand. "Are you okay, Pratton?" Jasmine was tempted to shake her head and tell the truth, and say that it's as if someone was choking her and she can't breathe properly, but nodded instead to the Slytherin captain. Leaning heavily on her broom, she zooms away when she hears Luna exclaim. "Harry Potter dives! It seems that he has finally seen the snitch! Draco Malfoy tails him, and it seems that he might be catching up!" Jasmine races towards Hermione, who was holding the Quaffle, and easily steals it from her hand. She needs to score… if Harry gets the snitch, Gryffindor would win. But if she can score one point, victory was surely theirs.

She has a tremendous amount of trust placed on Draco, but she wasn't sure if he would get the snitch. She leaned on her broom again, and it took off towards the Gryffindor goal post, huffing badly. It was getting harder to breather. It was as if someone was squeezing her lungs, preventing them to take air. Ron was there, eyes trained on the ball in her hands, and she can hear Hermione zooming towards her in her Firebolt. Rearing her hand, she was about to shoot when a sickening crack pierced through her. Then the sharp sting of pain that shot down her spine. Her hands automatically went limp, and her lips parted, taking in deep and painful breaths. _I can't breathe…_ her right hand crept to her neck as she breathed painful gasps. Her spine felt disconnected to her. She distinctly felt her weight shift to the left—and then everything went black.

**XXX**

"Well, _I _think she faked it." A dainty and familiar voice said, breaking into her consciousness. "Can you _just _shut up, Greengrass?" A male's voice snapped, and it sounded _very _close to her. "Why would I, if it's the truth?"

"Astoria. Get your sister and drag her outside."

"But what she's saying—"

"GET. _OUT." _ The male voice hissed, and if only Jasmine's body felt lighter, she would have shuddered at the amount of hate in that sound. "I'll be going with them, to make sure they won't come back." Another male said.

Footsteps echoed in her ears, but instead of sounding softer, it was getting louder. Something brushed her cheek. "I hope you're okay, Jasmine." Then the same footsteps echoed and soon wasn't audible at all. "Tch. Okay? She won't be after I'm done with her."

"Easy, Draco. You haven't heard her side of things."

"I was _close, _Zabini. _Very very close. _I could have beaten Saint Potter!" The male voice rose slightly, and Jasmine felt her fingers twitch. "Then this… this… _she _messed everything up!"

"I admit, I'm disappointed too, but you can't blame her. Even we weren't sure if you'll get the snitch."

"_You don't know me." _Her eyelids fluttered, though they snapped shut again. She wanted scream at Draco that Blaise was right, she just wanted to help. But why was it that she felt _so _exhausted? "You're right, I don't. But seriously? You get _that _mad just because of a Quidditch match? It's like you grow backwards, Draco." There was a sound of shuffling, and then footsteps. She sensed that Draco and her were the only people inside the place. Again, she tried to open her eyes. It was tiring, but she managed to open them a bit, but recoiled when the light hit her eyes. Her eyes snap shut.

"D—draco." Her mouth was parched. There wasn't any sound of reply. "Dr-draco." She licked her lips, trying to moisten her mouth. Her stomach felt funny. "We lost." He finally said. It broke her heart to hear his voice that way, frustrated, stressed, and _angry. _Definitely angry. And she knew it was directed _at _her. "I…I-m sorry." She snapped her eyes open, and she forced them to stay as it is, tears stinging her eyes from the bright light. "_Sorry? _Sorry doesn't cut it!" A hand closed on her arm and she lurched forward, wincing and his nails dug into her skin. "I j-just wanted to h-help—"

"HELP? HELP?! YOU MESSED EVERYTHING UP!" Jasmine looked up at him, eyes wide, already full of tears. Her lower lip trembled, but she fisted her hands, fighting the tears back. Draco looked frightening. His hair was mussed up as if he spent his free time pulling at it, his eyes bright but cold and hard, like a knife. It cut through her. His hands were also fisted, and he opened and closed them, as if trying not to hurt her.

She knew he would, if she pushed him to his breaking point. But she was hurt. Any physical pain would be better than him shouting hurtful words at her. "And why would you say that? I wanted for us to win! So much! I practiced hard, didn't I? You know that!" He glared at her. "PRACTICE ISN'T EVERYTHING! CAN'T YOU SEE? THIS ISN'T SKILL WE ARE TALKING ABOUT; IT'S ABOUT YOUR LOYALTY TO THE TEAM, AND THE PRESENCE OR LACK THEREOF OF YOUR BRAIN!"

She sucked a sharp breath, vaguely noticing that she did not feel the pain in her spine at all, and it wasn't hard to breathe either. "So you are saying I'm dumb?" Her voice sounded deeper, and she knew that even Rowena was offended by his remark. "EXACTLY!" He yelled, and she felt her eyesight get blurry. "I am not dumb! You're the one not thinking properly before accusing me of being dumb an-and not being loyal to the team!"

"ARE YOU?" He put his hands on either side of her legs, his face moving closer to hers. She felt nauseated.

"I AM! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I AM NOT?" Draco snarled at her. "Because you are friends with Saint Potter and his crowd of Gryffindorks! You want them to win the house cup!" Jasmine blinked. "So this is what it's all about." She stood up, a little wobbly.

"It's about Hermione, isn't it? This—This game, was it a task?" She took Draco's silence as an affirmative. "I know you're not angry because you lost the task, Draco. It's because Harry _or _Ron get to spend more time with Hermione. Because you think that whatever you do, she'll never fall in love with you! BECAUSE YOU'RE ALREADY IN LOVE WITH HER!" Draco rose, and pushed her roughly away from him.

"_You don't know me._"

"I do! I've been you're _best _friend for years, Draco! What are you—"

"YOU _ARE _NOT MY BEST FRIEND! YOU NEVER HAVE BEEN! I JUST BEFRIENDED YOU TO WIN AGAINST POTTER! And… _you_ fell for it." He suddenly smirked, and Jasmine felt her heart sink. "_You _fell for it!" He laughed, walking in circles around her. "You're lying! We _were _friends! We _are_! I know that this _is_ real, not some trick you are trying to pull!" She said, shaking her head as he laughed coldly. "See? You fell for it, Jasmine. I was just fooling you. Who would want to be friends with you? You are _nothing _without your skill in Quidditch. And you really, _truly_ showed how unreliable those skills are. " As he turned away from her, away from her life, Jasmine felt anger and sorrow fill her heart.

"I HATE YOU!" She wiped her eyes furiously, trying to hold the tears in, as Draco turned his head a bit to the side. "I HATE YOU, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! YOU COME TO MY LIFE, MADE IT A _TAD _BIT BEARABLE ONLY TO MAKE ME FEEL MUCH WORSE THAN BEFORE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME MISERABLE? I DID EVERYTHING YOU ASKED OF ME…didn't I?"

"Tch." Was Draco's only answer, facing a little bit more towards her.

"I…I only—Jasmine's tears we're making her eyesight fuzzy—wanted a f-friend… a-and… that was you, Draco. You we're the f-first _boy!_ The f-first person who h-has made me feel important… and … _loved! _"The raven haired girl closed, and smiled, tears running from the edge of her eyes to her chin. "I w-was a fool. I know." She blinked, and her eyes, to Draco's shock, have become a startling blue. She hiccupped. "Because only a fool would have fallen in love for a guy who is _this _horrible to her."

Draco turned his back to her, eyes hard and palms clenched. When he turned again to reject her confession, she was gone.

**XXX**

"Fool!" Theodore Nott groaned painfully as he slid down the tree he was blasted to. "Tell me, _child,_ why you have not followed our plan?" the answer to this question were only groans and grunts. "ANSWER ME!" Nott shuddered and rose unsteadily. "My lord… I couldn't not" He coughed "pass the opportunity to get back at… at—Jasmine Pratton." Voldemort studied him with his red eyes. Nott bowed his head, uncomfortable at the dark lord's scrutinizing gaze. Even though he is not in his old appearance, the red eyes were still terrifying… yet they were surely admirable.

"Pratton—the girl responsible for those scars." Nott nodded, his teeth clenched at the reminder of the scars in his ankle. "Very well," Voldemort has turned his back on him. "This is a good chance we have…" As the dark lord murmured, Nott felt his heartbeat begin to slow down. That might mean he won't be getting more hurt tonight. "Make preparations, boy. We will go through with the plan tonight, as well as a little surprise… for our dear… _Slytherin Princess."_

**XXX**

**So, wow! This is a long chapter! 15 pages in Microsoft Word! Weee! Please tell me if you like it! And reviews! I'm sad… people haven't reviewed much. =( Anyway! Next chapter, We might see a Romione and Harmony moment! And it's not because of the task. What exactly does Voldemort plan on Hermione and Jasmine? Stay tuned!**


	15. Dates

**Hello, Guys! This chapter is dedicated to a certain HANU D, because he said he was dying. So yay, gift before he dies! (He seriously isn't dying, okay.) Add me on pottermore! MoonHolly 12077, from Slytherin! =) And sorry if some parts are OOC. I swear, I'm such a bad writer. So, read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Dates<strong>

**Normal POV**

Harry Potter was going mad.

Pacing everywhere in the Head's common room (and also running a hand through his hair like crazy), This was one of the first times that Ronald Weasley saw his best mate this nervous. He wasn't even this nervous facing Voldemort! And honestly, all this pacing was starting to annoy him.

It was like a blessing when his sister, Ginny Weasley entered the common room. Noticing Harry's nervous energy, she raised an eyebrow at Ron, who huffed. "What's wrong, Harry?" His head snapped up, and it was apparent that he only noticed that Ginny came in when she started talking. "I…Dumbledore told me what the reward was…" Ginny looked confused.

"Today's Quidditch game was a task." Ron said, glaring at one of the couches. Ginny assumed that Ron had lost. "What's the task?"

"For me, I would have to catch 15 out of 20 attempts to goal. Obviously, I didn't." Ron crossed his arms, ears reddening. "Get the Snitch." Harry said absentmindedly. "Harry, sit down." He followed Ginny's advice, only to shoot up from the couch a minute later.

"I can't… I can't…" Harry muttered, feeling his heart rate shoot up. "Why are you so nervous?" Ginny asked. "Its—it's a date! With _her!" _Ron rolled his eyes, ears bright red. "Technically, it's not. You just spend time with her. Which you've done before."

"But I'm expected to… do something! Woo her! She's my—_our best friend, _Ron!"

"But she's not Haley Grungden. She's Hermione Granger." Ginny said calmly, hands on her lap.

"Aren't the same person?"

"They might be, but they're different in many ways. Haley—"

"I'm sick of this." Ron muttered, standing up and walking to the boy's room. Harry frowned after him. "What is wrong with Ron? He's been like that even before you came here." Ginny smiled at Harry's confused face.

"I'll tell you later. So… Haley. Haley is a person who knows you so much that it's hard to not think that you aren't together. You remember?" Harry nodded, remembering Cho, Ron, and even Ginny asking him about his real relationship with Hermione. "But the matter is, you've grown up together. Sometimes, it's just hard to see someone you've grown up with as someone more than a sibling. Now… Hermione. She doesn't have that experience with you. She doesn't treat you like a brother." Harry blinked and ran a hand through his hair.

"I wish she treats me like one."

"What?" Harry looked up, looking annoyed.

"How can she be so close to Malfoy? We—Ron and me—are her best friends! I… I don't want to lose her to Malfoy!" To his surprise, Ginny laughed. "She's closer to him because he makes an effort to talk to her, Harry." Ginny's smile disappeared, replaced by serious expression. "Tell me, Harry. Have you gone out of your way to at least _talk _to her? Even Ron is doing better than you, but not much. Did you know Hermione would give up a weekend every month for revising with him? And Malfoy. Have you seen them not talking to each other for more than a week? He's doing his _best, _Harry, and I hate to say this, but you're not. "

"I—_I do talk to her!" _Ginny gave him an 'Oh really?' expression. "But…but… We've always been so close! Like brother and sister!"

"Well, Harry. This is a competition to win her affections. Do you think whining that will get you points? Ron and Draco, they've realized already that Hermione _is _a girl. Maybe they even have realized before, and only got the opportunity to act now. She's a lovely girl, Harry. It's time you realize that too."

"Are… are you saying that they—"

"Yes, Harry. Being one of Hermione's guides in this tournament…" Ginny fished for her locket necklace inside her shirt and brought it out. The letter H and the rubies glowed in the firelight. "I have watched all three of you. I know now, Harry." Ginny looked at him in the eye, dropping her locket back out of sight inside her shirt. "I know why the goblet of fire chose you three. Hermione and my assumption that you are the three guys she would like the fastest was wrong. It wasn't really that, though it's also a factor. The main reason… it's because you are the three that will really try. Only you three will actually want her to fall in love with you."

"Us? Want to play with Hermione's feelings? Why would we want that?"

"You don't get it, don't you?" Ginny brushed hair away from Harry's eyes for him. He didn't react at all to her touch. Ginny smiled sadly, placing her hand back to her lap. "I see the way Ron and that ferret look at her. I see the way _you _look at her. I see how easily she can talk with Draco, even when his own friends have trouble talking to him. I see how she can persuade Ron into revising with her. And you, Harry… I see the way she can make you smile even in the saddest times. Something that I can't do. That is why you should stop seeing a sister in Hermione, because I know that isn't how you feel." Harry's face still looked confused. Ginny waited for a few moments, before Harry's face flushed red.

"Are you…are you saying that… I…" Ginny nodded seriously. Harry shook his head. How can Ginny, his ex-girlfriend, say that? "No way. I don't like Hermione in _that _way."

Ginny just looked at him, like he was a small child who would soon agree to that suggestions. It annoyed Harry. Here he was, talking to his ex-girlfriend, who was suggesting that he like his best friend! "How can you say that, Ginny? How can _you _say that?!" Ginny's face morphed into one of shock at his outburst. She didn't expect Harry to get mad at her explanation. "Do you really think that I could replace you that easily?" The redhead's face darkened at his words. "You're just forcing yourself to look at another girl, Harry, _because you don't want to lose that friendship with her. _Guess what, Harry? It's _lost! _She doesn't remember any of those times with you! It's time to grow up and accept your feelings!"

"I DON'T LIKE HER THAT WAY!" Ginny laughed bitterly. "How blind of you, then." She stood up and went out of the room, leaving Harry fuming. Outside, the female Weasley leaned on the portrait door, casually wiping off the tears on her eyes. _"I wish that was the case…Harry."_ She straightened up and walked away, intending to find someone to talk to. "_But the goblet picked you… and that's means that you already loved her… even before this competition. I never really had the chance, didn't I?" _ After wandering around aimlessly, she found that her feet had taken her into the Greenhouse 3.

"Ginny?" She saw the figure walking up to her from the greenhouse. He smiled shyly up at her, and she smiled back mischievously.

"Hello, Nick."

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Hermione was starting to get annoyed. She had been looking for Harry Potter for the last 30 minutes, and it turns out that he was in the Quidditch pitch, flying. Haven't they flown enough for the day? "HARRY!" Did she imagine it, or was Harry frowning when he saw her?<p>

As soon as his feet touched the ground, the brunette walked up to him. "Is this where you've been all this time?" He nodded. "I've been looking _everywhere _for you! Dumbledore assigned us to do something." Harry's face darkened. _This must be the reward… _"We're to buy some things in Hogsmeade. Actually, it's a very long list. Should we go now so we can go home earlier?" Harry nodded, stashing his broom in the Gryffindor dug-out and donning his cloak over his casual clothes. It was a quiet walk to the carriages. Harry didn't talk, and Hermione suddenly felt guilty for easily getting annoyed at him. It wasn't really his fault… it's just that Elderwick didn't come to their meeting… he must be lying then… about…

As she sat on the carriage, she made space for Harry to sit beside her. He looked at the seat, and sat on the other one instead. She tried to block the flash of hurt that showed on her face. _Is he mad? _ Throughout the carriage ride, he never talked, or even glanced at her. _He might have a problem… should I ask him… but we're not really close… No. I will ask. It's alright for a friend to be concerned, right? _ Steeling her nerves, she stood up—a little shaky, because of the bumps of the carriage—and sat beside Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. He started, and turned towards her. "Are you…okay…" Her question died on her lips.

His eyes were swirling with emotions that she couldn't identify, mouth set in a tight line. _His eyes are really like emeralds, aren't they… for once, Lavender and Parvati may be right about something. _ Hermione wondered. For a few moments, they just stared at each other.

Harry flushed red, and looked away.

That was when Hermione realized that they were so close together, only a few inches from each other. She blushed too. "I...I'm sorry. But… are you okay? You seem really… _conflicted…_" Harry turned away from her. "It's nothing. Don't mind me." Another flash of hurt crossed Hermione's face. It was weird, because she wasn't really close to Harry out of all the boys in the head dorms…

Why was she so hurt when he obviously didn't trust her enough to tell her his problems?

The carriage creaked once, and then she noticed the line of shops outside. "We're here." She opened the door, not looking if Harry was following. Petting the skeletal horse and saying goodbye, she turned to the shops, noticing Harry's gaze on her. "What." She asked, not looking away from her list. It wasn't mature, she knows, but she would ignore Harry as he ignores her.

"Nothing." Their talk ended there. Beside the occasional inquiries on what would be next on the list, they didn't talk about anything. It was truly awkward. They have walked 3 long hours around, buying a lot of things. Looking up the apothecary, Hermione looked on the last thing on their list. Muttering a duplication charm, she gave one to Harry. "Let's split up." He nodded as they entered the vast shop. He turned left, and she turned right.

Sighing, she went back to work.

_It would be better if Draco was the one I was working with…_

* * *

><p>Harry glanced at Hermione, who crouched down to inspect a vial of something. <em>I'm being unfair to her… she hasn't done anything… <em> His anger had ebbed away during those quiet 3 hours of walking with her. He had been thinking… Ginny was right. He didn't like her anymore. He thought of the times when he was with Ginny before, and the times he was with her now. The feelings he felt were more different. His heart doesn't pound, and he doesn't really try to impress her as much as before.

But that was the only thing he could accept. He couldn't just think of a reason he would like Hermione like he did with Ginny and Cho. Sighing, he strode over to Hermione, who looked up. "I'm sorry…"

She seems surprised. "For what?"

"For not talking to you. And… ignoring you." Hermione looked at him sceptically. "And why would I forgive you?" Harry stared at her, a favour Hermione returned. It seemed like a battle of wills. Hermione's eyes were questioning, filtering the emotions in his eyes, wanting to know more about him. Harry's pleaded with her to stop prying. That it was enough that he was asking for forgiveness for his rudeness earlier. Finally, Hermione broke the stare-off, thinking that she wasn't in the position anyway to pry into his personal matters. She's not a best friend, but only an acquaintance. "Fine. Apology accepted." Harry smiled at her, a crooked smile.

_Grrr…._

Hermione laughed, and Harry's face reddened. "We can go back later here. We haven't eaten lunch, after all, and it's already… 2 o'clock. Do you want to eat?" His stomach grumbled in reply. "Guess you do. Let's go." Harry nodded, too embarrassed to talk.

* * *

><p>A girl with blue irises staggered lifelessly through the Slythendor common room, relieved to see that no one was around. Every Slytherin with the exception of Pansy must hate her now, with her ultimately causing their defeat. Her heart throbbed as the thought of Draco's enraged face flashed into her mind. The smell of fire whiskey was prominent, and it was no doubt that the Slytherins have been drinking to their loss. Jasmine wondered at the back of her mind if Draco was one of the drunkards. It was like him.<p>

The smell of alcohol was making her dizzy. In the firelight, her hair looked brown, it reminded her of Hermione. _I wonder where the girls are… I need to talk to them…. _A hand suddenly shot out of nowhere wrapped around her wrist. Jasmine jumped and turned around.

"er…minee…" the blond muttered rising from the couch, looking at her, but not really seeing her. The smell of alcohol hung around him. "Draco… you've been drinking…" Jasmine sat in front of him, pushing down her fear of him recognizing her and lashing out at her again. "Er…minee… I'm sorry… I didn't… win…" Draco looked up at her, eyes hazy. Jasmine nodded and stood up. "Come on, let's get you to the head dorms… Ehm… I can't drag you that far, can't I? You can use my bed then… " The back of her eyes stung, remembering Draco's angry words at her. Sniffing slightly, she slung Draco's arm over her shoulders and proceeded to carry him up the girl's dormitory, deactivating the charm on the stairs temporarily. Draco kept slurring out Hermione's name. Jasmine tried to ignore it, smiling sadly instead. She stumbled a bit—it was really dark in their dorm room—but managed to get Draco into her bed. His eyes watched her, but she knew that he was still seeing Hermione. She ignored him and popped out a loose block in her headboard, drawing out her black journal. She placed it on her desk, and proceeded to tuck Draco in.

She removed his cloak and hanged it into one of her headboard's post. Stealthily, she summoned one of the hangover potions Daphne had in her cabinet and put it into her desk, charming it invisible to everyone except Draco, knowing that he will need it once he wakes up. _He must have drunk a lot… if he is this… delusional… _ She looked at Draco, whose eyes have closed. "I'm sorry if I had burdened you with my feelings… "She brushed his blond hair out of his face. "Bye, Drake." She stood up to leave, but Draco seems to have other ideas. His hand—_he hasn't released me yet?—_pulled her down, and she found herself lying on top of him. His eyes snapped open. "Er..Mionee…don't leave…me for Potter…."

Jasmine wanted to slap him. _I'm not Hermione! _ "I'm going, Draco. I'm not Hermione… I don't have much time for this… let me g—Mph!" When she had said that she would leave, Draco had panicked and rose up, kissing her on the lips.

"Mmmmph!" _Wha—? _Jasmine's whole body was frozen, and she couldn't do anything but stare at Draco's closed eyelids. She couldn't hear anything else besides her heartbeat, which was as fast as a fleeting hare's. Draco… he smelled like fresh milk and…rain…She realized that her hands have found themselves on Draco's chest, and his arms we're around her, preventing escape. _This is what you wanted… Why stop yourself from getting it? _

'_I hate you…'_ Draco growled in her mind.

Jasmine snapped out of her daze and pushed away from Draco with all her strength. He was drunk. He had no control over his actions, especially if he thought she was...his loved one… She didn't know what he might do. "Draco—gerroff!" Draco merely rolled over, so that he was on top, making Jasmine feel more trapped. "Her….minee…" he said, looking down at her, closing the distance of their faces again. Jasmine never felt more scared in her life. There were alone in the whole Slythendor tower, in a dark room… _on a bed…_ "S-s-STOP!"

SLAP!

Jasmine reached for her desk, when the familiar wood of her wand touched her hand. "Stupefy!" She pointed it at Draco, who slumped towards her. She pushed him away, drawing the curtains shut and running out of the room.

_What's happening? _She was thinking, running haphazardly through the halls, a hand on her mouth. Her hand stung after slapping Draco with such force… but… even though she had always wanted Draco to… to kiss her…This wasn't what she wanted. Not when Draco's intoxicated, not when she just admitted her feelings, and certainly not when he thought she was Hermione. Everything happening to her was wrong!

Thunk.

She stopped running, and looked back to see her black journal on the floor. _I brought it with me? _ She walked over to it and picked it up.

Then, she continued running, away from Draco, away from everything.

* * *

><p>In the shadows of the girl's dormitories, Theodore Nott rippled back to existence. Smiling evilly, he threw the sleeping blond a triumphant look and strode out of the room, intending to follow the raven-haired girl.<p>

"_You have failed to protect one of the things you vowed to, Draco Malfoy."_

* * *

><p>"I am not paying for that." Hermione muttered, seeing the plates Harry was eating. Harry smiled sheepishly, and offered her half of his food. Hermione smiled at his manners. Better than—a lot better than Ron's, actually. It was a good thing that Hermione hadn't ordered yet, so she accepted the offering gratefully. "I'm sorry."<p>

"Hmm?" The raven-haired boy said, munching on a meat pie.

"If I hadn't act so immaturely and ignored you, we would have eaten on time and you wouldn't be hungry." Harry guffawed, making Hermione frown. "What?"

"You, act so immaturely? Hermione Granger, act immature? I need to mark this on my calendar!" Hermione hit Harry on the head. "Prat."

Harry just laughed at her again, making Hermione flush red. "If you don't shut up, I will not pay for my part of the food."

Silence.

"Hermione's immature day!" Harry laughed.

Hermione just sighed in frustration and crossed her arms.

"That was good." Harry said to Hermione, who rolled his eyes at him. "It should be. You wasted your own money there." Harry looked sheepishly. Hermione suddenly gasped.

"What?" Harry yelled, startled.

"Snow!" Hermione marvelled at the small snowflakes the drifted slowly from the sky. It was still a little far from winter, and the snowflakes don't reach the ground before melting. It was still cold, though. "Beautiful…"

Harry looked at her.

"Yes… it's is…" He heard himself say, looking at Hermione, whose face was flushed, and whose breath came out a puffs of white air. The tip of her nose was red, and her cheeks we're a lovely shade of pink. She looked at him, and their eyes connected once more. _That is why you should stop seeing a sister in Hermione, because I know that isn't how you feel. _Ginny's words flashed on his mind, and he looked away. "Let's go see the apothecary." Hermione finally said. Harry nodded.

It didn't take long for them to finish the list, but Harry felt like he didn't accomplish what Dumbledore want him to. "Hermione. I want to show you something." He said once he had shrunk their luggage. "But we need to go—"

"Please?" Hermione looked at his bright eyes, which was pleading with her. "Fine."

Harry led her to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, into a forest where the trees were starting to lose their leaves. "Harry… where are we going?" He didn't answer, only smiled at her. Hermione wasn't scared, because she felt safe, with Harry there. They walked for a few minutes, before they burst out into a clearing. "I knew it." Harry exhaled.

"What?" Hermione peeked behind Harry, and gasped. There was a small lake in front of them, and it has already frozen. "Why are we here?" Hermione asked, thinking about revising after this trip, and losing time because of this. "I want you to have fun. Even for a while." Hermione frowned.

"I really think we should go back now, Harry." He didn't listen; instead, he grabbed her arm, and ran towards the lake. "_Glisseo!_" An extra layer of ice appeared over the frozen lake, and then Harry cast another spell, and Hermione felt her shoes changing. "What—"

BAM!

"Ow." She heard Harry mutter. She tried standing up, but her feet weren't cooperating. "Why can't I—Ah!" She slipped down again, but didn't feel much pain.

Harry had caught her as she fell.

"Th—Thanks." He nodded. "And in case you're wondering… you're shoes are skates." Hermione looked down, and saw the metal under her shoes. "But… but why did we fall?" Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Err…. Idon'tknowhowtoskate."

"Sorry, what?"

"I…. I don't know how to skate." Hermione looked at Harry's face, biting her lip.

1…

2…

3…

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha!" Hermione laughed, much to Harry's embarrassment. "Stop laughing!" He said inaudibly to Hermione, whose face was flushed from laughing so hard. When she stopped, she looked once at Harry, snorted, and started laughing again. Harry's eyebrows started to twitch in annoyance, but Hermione only laughed harder, which was uncharacteristic of her.

Harry caught himself. _What I thought just now… It's wrong. Hermione isn't being like herself… Hermione isn't being like _Haley_. She seems… she seems to be more relaxed right now… I wonder why… _ "Ha….ha… I'm so-sorry, Ha-harry." Hermione said, huffing. "You should have seen your face…" She smiled. "Hey." Harry said, a curious tone to his voice. Hermione looked at him, still smiling. "I… Uh… you seem to be different…from when you first started Hogwarts." Hermione frowned.

"Oh."

Harry thought he said something wrong, because Hermione's smile disappeared to be replaced with a frown, and he liked it better when she was smiling…because there was a less chance of getting cursed if something upset her. "Describe me before." Hermione ordered.

"Err…" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Go on. I won't get mad."

"It was horrible." Hermione slapped him upside the head. "I thought you won't get mad!"

"I lied. Go on. This time, I _won't _get mad." Harry looked warily at Hermione, who gave him a mischievous grin. "Er… Okay… you seem more… more fun to be around with, now. _Not-_not that you weren't fun to be—"

"No lies, Harry." Hermione told him, bringing her knees close to her chest, and looking at a far distance. Harry found himself looking at her. "Well…you… it was hard to have fun with you. You were the perfect student, actually. Doing homework the day they were assigned, never one to get a low grade. You were so dedicated to your studies… and Ron and I were slackers. So… there." Hermione nodded, a little hurt, but pleased that he became honest. "Actually, I would have continued being like that if it wasn't for Draco."

Harry's face turned gloomy.

"He was the one who told me outright to live a life. It was right after the Halloween ball. I had so much fun, and it seemed like he liked that part of me better. So… that's what happened. But he must have done the right thing, if I was really horrible before that." She turned to Harry, who became quiet.

"So you… you did this for him?" Hermione flushed at what he was insinuating, not noticing his clipped tone. "N-no! But for once, I just wanted to have fun. I was so stressed planning the Halloween ball, okay? And some other things… " Hermione trailed off, thinking about a certain dark-haired Slytherin. "And then… someone helped me." Harry didn't reply.

"I still don't know who he is, though." She said, forgetting that Harry was there. "I tried looking for him, even trying to trigger his allergy to peaches—"

"_What?" _ Something she said jostled Harry. _Peaches? _ "That pie being passed around, that was you?!" Hermione nodded, confused on his outburst. "_You almost killed me!" _Harry exclaimed, not catching the most important bit in her statement. Hermione felt her eyes widen. Could… could he be…

She placed both of her hand to his shoulder, moving closer to him and concentrating on his eyes. She opened her mouth.

Harry was panicking. _What was Hermione doing? _ He looked down, and his eyes fell on her lips, which was floral pink. His eyes snapped back up. He can feel his blood rushing to his head. His face felt warm. Then Hermione, whose intense gaze was locked on his eyes, said,

"_Jamie." _

Harry looked confused for a moment, before his eyes widened. "_MIA?" _ Hermione smiled, and leaned back. "So you are Jamie!" She said. Harry felt at a loss. _So that night… I was spending the whole night with Hermione? _

"It's such a good coincidence, isn't it?" Hermione grinned at him. "And that answer your questions. I changed a lot, because you taught me how to have fun." Harry only gaped at her like a fish. Hermione smiled. "And… actually… maybe because I realized I was being a coward…"

"A what?" Harry couldn't close his mouth. It seemed like Hermione will continuously drop bombshells at him for today…

"It was just when I was young… I had a friend, whose name was Andrei. We were best friends, really. But I don't know what happened or if I did something wrong… maybe because we we're growing up, and he started becoming popular… like… like Draco is, with the girls here… I'm sorry if you can't relate... I forgot you aren't a muggleborn…" Harry motioned for her to continue. "Well… I was an introvert. I guess he can't really rise to the top of the popularity chain without cutting ties with me… so one day, while I was going to school, stuff started raining down on me… there was vinegar, sugar, and even eggs. And he said… he said… '_That's what you get for being such a loser.' _ Since then, I try to annoy people who can't live up to my standards **(A/N: Hermione… who can live to your standards?)** so I would know who really wanted me as a friend. And I just realized now how stupid I was." Hermione laughed at her silliness, while Harry only gazed at her.

"I think I'm a bad friend." Harry said, looking away. Hermione only looking at him in an inquiring manner, trusting him to elaborate. And he did. "My best friend… the first girl I ever befriended… Her-Haley Grungden. She… she was so like you, Hermione. Dedicated to her studies, serious with her work, and reliable. Ron and I depended on her so much, especially on that war." He vaguely noticed Hermione shuddering, remembering Harry's haunted face as he told her the stories…

"We wouldn't last long without her. I treated her as a sister. She _**is **_my sister." Harry said with conviction, looking at Hermione. "But when we we're fine, and she had the problems… we never really did help her. We expressed concern for her, but neither Ron and I really did try to break our backs to help her, like she did to us."

"I think being her friends was enough for her." Hermione said. Harry looked up, surprised. "If she was like me… maybe she had problems with friends too. Maybe she was thankful that you were already there, someone she could at least be a friend to. At least... that's what I would feel. And… I'm sorry if I'm asking… what happened to her, Harry? Ron told me she went back to the Muggle world… because she can't handle being with you guys anymore." Harry nodded, though in his mind, he was applauding Ron for such a good cover-up, since no one has really given them an in depth excuse if Hermione asked about this Haley. "She missed her parents. After that year… we never saw her again." Harry felt sad… it was true. He missed the old Hermione. The person Ginny and everyone else call Haley. The one he told everything to. His sister.

_That is why you should stop seeing a sister in Hermione, because I know that isn't how you feel. _Ginny's voice reminded him once again.

When someone ruffled his hair, he looked up, surprised to see Hermione, who was now standing in front of him. "Since I started these sad talks, now I need to have you up and happy." She held out a hand. "Let's skate, Harry. I will teach you. Revisions could wait. But—you are having them with me tomorrow." Harry groaned, but took her hand.

"Sounds fun."

As a red-faced and laughing Hermione spun him around, Harry thought about one thing.

He might have missed Haley a lot, but he was having a lot of fun with this beautiful girl in front of him. And a little part of him can help but think that _this _Hermione was the one he liked best.

It was sad that he didn't notice this thought at all.

* * *

><p><strong>So how is it? We have a heart to heart Harmony talk! =) Did you like it? Or do you want more sweet moments? Sorry if the characters are...OOC... hahaha... Review, guys! =) I love your reviews. Might inspire me if there are a lot of reviews, though. Next chapter: What would happen to Jasmine? How would Harry and Hermione's 'date' end? Oh, and for those who gets upset that I focused on Jasmine, bear with me! You'll get lots of Hermione and others later, and barely any jasmine at all. She's just crucial to the plot as of now! Sorry! <strong>


	16. Dreams of the Past and Present

**Hello everyone! I've updated this again! I hope you like this update, because it focuses more on the relationship between Hermione and the 3 boys! Add me on Pottermore, MoonHolly12077!**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Dreams of the Past and Present<strong>

Harry and Hermione were soaked to the bone when they entered the safe cover of the castle, both shaking like leaves.

Hermione took out her wand and muttered a warming and drying spell. Even though their clothes were warm, the cold seemed to seep into their very bones, and Hermione was worried that they might get Hypothermia. She glanced at Harry, who held his left arm gently. While they were having their fun skating, being silly, and talking nonsense to each other, reality struck in the form of rain.

Ice _cold _rain. Just when she was having fun for the first time in weeks, life decided it was too much. Maybe it was a sign she should already start studying and not play around, especially since NEWTS was already getting nearer.

Beside her, Harry winced—maybe he held his arm too tightly? She had already cast a spell on his arm, making it bound by a splint—because she was sure it was broken, if the _snap_ she heard a while ago was any proof.

She sighed. Boys will really be boys. After approximately 30 minutes after Harry had managed to skate over the ice without her help, he had started doing stunts—she didn't know Harry had seen figure skating before, because he certainly wasn't the type—and the result was landing on his arm with a painful _snap. _If she wasn't so worried for him now, she would have whacked him in the head for his stupidity.

"Are..._you—alright?" _ Her voice was shaky even to her own ears. It sounded…so weak. She cleared her throat, making Harry laugh a bit boisterously. "Mhm…I've had _worse."_ His voice sounded shaky too and Hermione took consolation in that.

"I wouldn't be—surprised. You're okay though, aren't you?" Harry looked at her oddly for a minute before nodding dumbly at her, and then turning his gaze ahead. Even so, Hermione continued to stare at him. He had a small smile on his face, but his eyes were staring ahead—far ahead. It's like he wasn't even there with her. Was he remembering something from what she had said? It was hard to think about because there wasn't much information, but all she knew was that even if he was close to her now, he has never been so far away.

After today, she can certainly call him one of her best friends, because he let her, the bossy bookworm, talk about things she couldn't talk about with anyone. She didn't even know how she found the courage to talk about Andrei to anyone. He was a jerk, but it was still painful to get rejected by your very first friend.

Harry had listened to all that, and even cheered her up. She knew she wasn't liked very much by some people from Hogwarts, and she knows that even though she tried, she won't be fun to be around. But it seemed like Harry knew that, but was okay with it. It was confusing how people like Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Luna and some others seem to like her despite being a nerd.

"Hermione?" When her gaze focused, Harry was looking worriedly at her. "Y-yes?" Her voice was still shaky. It was starting to get annoying. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing… you? You zoned out a while ago." Harry blinked and ran his uninjured hand through his raven hair. "Oh. I'm sorry for that. I just remembered someone..."

_Haley. _She didn't know why but the name just popped in her head. She remembered that Harry said that his old best friend was like her. "Was it Haley?"

Harry started.

"Why would you think that?"

"Erm… well, you've mentioned that she did a lot for you. I think she would be the type to fuss about you if you got hurt." Harry blinked, and then smiled. "Now that I think about it… Maybe I was really thinking about her."

"Do you miss her?" Harry's head turned to her sharply, shocked by her question. She looked ahead, waiting patiently for his answer. "…Maybe." Harry finally said, also looking forwards and ending their conversation. The cold seemed to toss Hermione's stomach around. She swallowed.

"Okay."

Once they had arrived at the hospital wing, she bid goodbye to the emerald eyed boy, despite his insistence that she get checked too. Hermione paid him no heed, all she needed was the warm fire of the common room and a dry change of clothes, anyway.

"Bye, Harry. I don't think Madam Pomfrey will allow you back to the dorm today." She smiled as Harry groaned, and looked at her up and down. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? Your voice isn't that shaky anymore, but you're still trembling. And you've sneezed and coughed an alarming number of times—you don't think you're going down with a cold?"

Hermione stopped walking at the doorway, frowning. "You don't get colds just by walking under the rain—seriously, Harry. The rain lowers your immune system, and you can catch it more easily from someone," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"But you already have a low immune system, right?" Hermione blinked at him. That was when Harry realized his mistake. He _shouldn't _know that yet!

"_How….did you know that?" _she asked. Harry only looked at her, his mouth turning into a thin line. As he opened his mouth to speak, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, and Hermione was immediately distracted by the presence of the matron.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey. We'll talk about this later." She urged the other, turning away before the older woman could examine her and drag her to stay inside the Hospital wing. Harry stared at her back, and promptly breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed.

When Hermione emerged from the girls' room in the head dorms, the sight that greeted her was an irritated looking Draco, a cup of steaming chocolate in his hands. She only raised an eyebrow at him, and plopped herself on the couch in her simple tank top and pajamas under her robes.

She was staring into the warm fire for a few minutes before he set a mug right in front of her in the table. "Hot Chocolate." She nodded at him in thanks. After the match, she wasn't sure on what to make of Draco. He looked _murderous. _What was strange was that it didn't seem to be directed at the Gryffindors, despite Slytherin's loss due to Jasmine getting out of the game.

"Are you okay?" She turned to the blond beside her, gingerly holding the steaming cup. Draco glanced at her on the corner of his eyes, a blank expression on his face. This was how Draco normally looked like; blank expression, unreadable eyes, a smirk or a scowl usually on his face.

"Hm." Typical answer. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're not mad, are you?"

"I'm not sure about that yet." Crossing his legs, the blonde summoned a book and opened it, completely ignoring Hermione's shocked expression. "Draco—you prat—don't tell me you got mad because of a simple game!"

A raised eyebrow was his only response.

"Okay, fine. I know it's your last game against Gryffindor, but—hey! Look at me in the eye, you slimy bleached eel! Stop reading first and listen to me—"

"_Slimy bleached eel?"_

Hermione had to laugh at Draco's expression. It was a mixed of his scowling face, yet with his mouth wide opened, like when Jasmine and Pansy had called him _ugly._"Yes, I called you that. I have lots of names to call you yet and—pay attention!" She hissed as the Slytherin turned grudgingly towards the book he was holding once again. "Even though it's your last game against us, you've already proven your worth! Besides, there's nothing—"

Then it hit her. There _was something_ to be mad about. It was a reason to why Draco didn't direct his anger towards _them. _How could she be so stupid?!

"Oh, Merlin." She put a hand on her forehead and leaned back into the couch. Why in the world would someone blame their own teammate for forfeiting the game? Sure, Draco was about to catch the snitch, and when Jasmine's falling distracted him but did she ask to get injured? "Please don't tell me you blew up on Jasmine again."

"What do you mean by that." His voice was clipped and Hermione glanced at him to see his clenched fists.

"... So you _did _blow up on her." Due to the deepening scowl of the other person, she decided to stop pointing out that, yes—he did blow up, and get to her point. "I've been here for what? Four months? How many times have both of you fought?" She put her hands in front of his face, wriggling her fingers. "Look, I can't even count it on my fingers." Draco shoved her hands away.

"And?"

"The point is, both of you have fought so many times it's a wonder that both of you are best friends. That's one of the first questions I was asking when I came here you know. How come the head boy and his so called best friend fight always for so little things? I remember the first fight I witnessed between both of you. Jasmine just banged the door here open, remember? I recall that I was making coffee for myself, back then. I only met her once, and she seemed like a calm girl to me—like Luna. Then she strode over to you and pulled your tie."

_"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME—_DRAKEYPOO?" _The raven-haired girl yelled for the whole common room to hear. Hermione was laughing behind her hand, eyes tearing up due to what the girl called Malfoy. Seriously? Drakeypoo? _

_"Don't call me that, undersized worm." Malfoy glanced at Hermione, and scowled. Apparently, her attempt to hide her laughs wasn't working. "YOU UNSHAMEFULLY, DUMBLY, AND SELFISHLY BLEW UP OUR POTIONS PROJECT!" Hermione realized that the girl—Jasmine, if she got her name right—was crying. Of course, she would too, if it was her project. She glared back at git was horrible, even to his housemates!_

_"FOR WHAT, YOU-GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-GENIUS?! JUST TO ANNOY ME, BECAUSE I AM GOING TO BE THE ONE SUFFERING ABOUT THIS?! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO PULL UP YOUR GRADE ANYWAY! YOU'RE THE WORST GUY I'VE MET!" _

"—then she kicked your knee. If she wasn't crying, I was sure going to laugh at you in your face, you know. You really were a prat that time, with all the pureblood supremacy you have. Professor Snape's cold attitude towards me was even better than yours."

"I destroyed the potion because it wasn't enough to raise her marks." Draco said in his clipped tone and Hermione nodded. "I realized that long after. But both of you didn't talk for a week, right? Then when Professor Slughorn asked for your group's potion, you gave him a vial of Felix Felicis, and gave all the credit to Jasmine. I realized it then. You're the kind of guy who makes himself look bad but has good intentions." She smiled at Draco.

"You were worried about her when she fell, weren't you?"

Draco scowled. "No."

"Oh, come on! I hit the nail on the head! I know it!" Draco glared at her. "It's not the reason."

"Then why did you explode on her? You aren't the type to get mad at something as small like this. Was there something else about that match?" Draco stiffened slightly.

"No."

"So you got mad at her for no reason except losing?"

"Yes."

Hermione could sense her patience running short. It was incredibly annoying to have a verbal war with a wall like this. Also, she could feel protectiveness creeping up on her. Jasmine is one of her friends. It would really upset her if Draco gave the small girl a verbal beating because of something she can't control. She knew that Jasmine tried her hardest, so she wasn't at fault.

"She tried her hardest, you know."

"She didn't."

"How can you say that, idiot? You and I both know she practiced really hard!"

"She didn't have any injury to explain her fall." Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

"Are you accusing her of faking pain?" Draco looked surprised—something unexpected, but the opening Hermione was looking for. "If you forgot, Draco, I'm the one who caught her. I saw her face. She was certainly in pain! We both know that Jasmine isn't good at acting, or lying! And this match meant something to you. I don't know what it is, but Jasmine knew that. There was no way she would purposely throw it off. She—"

"I was going to confess." Draco closed his book loudly, the loud thud seeming to echo in Hermione's ears. _Con…fess?_

"After the match—after _I _win, I was going to confess to the girl I love." When Draco glanced at Hermione, his silver eyes were full of unreadable emotions, and Hermione could already taste the pain in his eyes. It was the only thing she could read from him, but it felt so _real, _so tangible. It touched something in her.

"Jasmine knew." There was something in Draco's tone that Hermione didn't like, though. "If you think she sabotaged—"

"She confessed to me."

Hermione felt like she was slapped. Jasmine…confessing? The little girl who begged for second servings of ice cream and candies…likes Draco? Never in Hermione's life did she ever felt so clueless. She _never _knew about Jasmine liking Draco. She didn't even have a clue that she fancied anyone.

"She sabotaged the match because she didn't want me to confess." It felt wrong. Those words weren't simply meant to be directed at Jasmine. She was also getting this unmistakable feeling of annoyance and anger. She didn't know why, but she dismissed the feeling, because she would rather not have a duel with Draco right now. In her mind, unpleasant images of Draco's obvious rejection to Jasmine's confession rolled around, like a broken record.

Hermione really wanted to stay calm.

She really did.

_"How…HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO HER?!" _ Draco only looked up at her, looking resigned. "Jasmine is your best friend! You—you said hurtful words to her, didn't you? ARE YOU INSANE?! You just pushed away one of the people who wholly supports your back!"

"Why are you so mad?" The blonde Slytherin remarked, glaze sliding over Hermione. She shivered in his scrutiny a little bit. "Are you an idiot?! She's my friend!" Things were a blur after that, but when Hermione came to, her back was against the armrest of the couch, and Draco's face was very _very _close to hers. His eyes held her own into place, and she could feel her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"Really?" Goosebumps appeared everywhere his breath touched her skin. His skin was cold, and smooth, like marble. She didn't want to look into his eyes. His painful, mesmerizing eyes. She would always admit that he was one of the best-looking guys in the castle, but she didn't like him…especially since Jasmine likes him. "Maybe…you're just jealous?"

Hermione was going to slap him into next week—after she cursed him a thousand times—when she caught a whiff of him. It was a little faint, but it was certainly there.

The unmistakable smell of alcohol.

"Draco…did you drink?" As fast as lightning, the head boy had stiffened and pulled away from her, which was probably not the best way to evade the problem. Hermione had caught his arm, and was tightly clutching it like her life depended on it.

"It's none of your business." Draco said in a clipped tone, seemingly more irritated than before. Hermione chose to ignore his glare, as she was usually better at wand work than him when the need to be fast is high. There is no way he'll escape her.

"You also smell like peppermint. Did you take a hangover potion?" Hermione pulled his arm tighter, and it was becoming an unpleasant weight. Since they were kids, she never really knew her strength. He could remember the sting that lasted for more than half an hour just because of the slap she gave him in their third year.

Hermione, in all her impatience, took his silence as a yes, which was irritating because her guess was right.

"How many bottles of alcohol did you drink? You hold your liquor well, as far as I know. There's no way you'll take a hangover potion for a simple drink."

"So what? It's none of your business. Who are you, my mother?" Was the last thing he said before he had closed the door of the boys' rooms. Hermione hadn't realized that he had moved so far away until the loud echo of the door reached her ears. Huffing in frustration, she threw his book right at his doorway.

"Stupid ferret." She didn't know where that came from…well; Malfoy _did _resemble a ferret… Hermione sat back on the couch, feeling the sudden need to sleep. It's been a long—_but fun—_day and all she wanted to do was rest. Plus, her body felt _very _heavy and her head weighted like a ton of bricks. Getting a random pillow, she settled down and soon sleep claimed her.

_Screaming. She was running and screaming. Running from something. But she can't see. Everything was darkness. Something inside was gripping her, like a cold hand has closed around her heart and she couldn't breathe. She was screaming names and her voice sounded hoarse and shrill, even to her. She was trying to escape, but something was suddenly holding her down, something heavy and predatory. Someone was laughing. It sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't see, and it was if blackness surrounded her, washed away everything, the possibility of escape, and hope itself. She was alone. The others can't help her. The shrill voice continued to scream, and she was sure it was her. _

_Pain. _

_Pain gripped her whole being, like a white hot fire spreading throughout her body, melting her like wax. The pain started on her arm, writing itself into her skin. She wanted to scream. She wanted to rip her heart out to escape the pain, because death was the only option left. There was no way she was going to stay alive. She would be killed just because she was someone who was close to—_

_The pain intensified, and she could feel her throat burning, her screaming sounded like an animal's, guttural, and desperate. She couldn't think at all—it was something she did regularly, something that made her in control. Nobody can match her thoughts. Nobody can take her thoughts from her. But now that was gone. The pain was so hard that she couldn't think, and she was at the other's mercy. _

_She wanted to die._

_What was worse was that she couldn't see anything. Her skin prickled, and she could feel eyes on her. _

_Don't look at me. She wanted to bring her hands to her face, to gain any semblance of control, but her hands weighed like the earth itself. She couldn't lift it up. The gazes slid over to every part of her body, and she felt uncovered, naked. The pain was still there, spreading over all her body, tongues of fire burning her. Eyes appeared from everywhere, every colour, every size; they gazed at her, at her suffering. Each eye seemed to laugh, and she could only stare at them in horror. _

_Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. _

_She screamed over and over, yet nobody was coming. The gazes continued to look at her, and she couldn't even cover her eyes to hide. Their gruesome eyes, their wicked gazes, her heartbeat was so fast that she thought it would explode. _

_Then she would welcome death with open arms. But for now, she could only close her eyes._

_Don't look at me._

Opening her eyes in a flash as well as flinging herself forward, her forehead collided on something and she fell back to her pillow, groaning. She looked up, and her heartbeat quickened as she couldn't see anything. The lamp in the Girls' rooms was always open, so she was never scared. What?

"Mione?" The cushion next to her slid down as someone sat on it. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness, though her hands trembled for no reason, she saw the fiery red of Ron Weasley's hair.

His hand rose up, and brushed the underside of her eyes, coming back wet. "Bloody—why are you crying?!" He exclaimed, and Hermione just leaned forward and embraced him, surprising the both of them. Her body was trembling, but she didn't know why. Ron's warmth was a fresh breath of air against the coldness of the common room.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She hesitantly shook her head. She wasn't sure. It's like that bubble of memory just popped the minute she awoke, never to be recalled again. "I don't know. Can you open the torches, Ronald?" He muttered assent, and lit his wand to look for the torch nearby. "_Incendio." _ The sudden burst of flame hurt her eyes, but her body relaxed instantaneously. Seeing every corner of the room bathed in light, she was assured the no harm will come to her, that no one was watching her. She released the redhead. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. I was just about to wake you up—do you want to have dinner?" Hermione was silent for a moment. Her stomach didn't seem to be hungry; in fact, she has no appetite at all. She shook her head at the redhead. "What time is it?"

"10:30." Hermione nodded, standing up. Apparently, sleep was still clouding her senses, because she immediately leaned forward as the couch no longer supported her weight. Thankfully, Ron was already there, muttering a very surprised "Hey!" as she was caught into his arms.

Warm. Ron was very warm.

"Hermione—I think you're sick." The redhead scratched his head, face looking pensive as he put his hand against her forehead. "I think this is hotter than normal…?" He sounded unsure. Hermione just groaned. "I'm going to go sleep."

"Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing." Ron suggested, arms releasing her but keeping close, in case she stumbles. She didn't. "I don't need to, Ronald." She moved away, the redhead following a few steps later.

"I'll go with you." It was sweet, if Hermione wasn't so irritable. Her head was so heavy, and she felt like her eyes would pop out any moment.

Yes, she was sick. Only pride stopped her from admitting this to Ron, though.

"I said I don't need—" Her feet caught in a wooden panel, and she stumbled forward, falling on her elbows.

Wincing, she glared at the Weasley. "Help. Me. Up." The redhead tried to muffle a snicker behind closed lips, to no avail. She immediately shook him off once she had regained her balance. "Fine. I'm going. _Alone." _Ron opened his mouth to protest—something about her being weak (_please, _she was stronger than him)—but she shut him off with a glare. "I can handle myself, Ronald. Stop treating me like a damsel in distress."

"Hmp." Was the only answer she got. Sighing, she tucked her messy hair into a loose bun, stepped out of the common room. The halls were lit, thank Merlin. Shivering, she pulled her cloak closer to her.

The night was cold.

It was also dark.

Lighting up her wand, she crept along the hallways, sticking to the routes of the castle that had windows—so that the light of the moon could illuminate her path. It was odd, because she never knew why she didn't like dark places…she never had this problem before. It just doesn't make sense. But the way she just _knew _to go this route… like she's _done _this before….

In seemed like a long time before she saw a figure up in the distance, looking out the giant windows of the castle.

"Jasmine." If her voice a while ago was trembling, she was actually _wheezing. _If she could slap her vocal chords into normalcy, she would have done it before. But alas, she can't, so she contended herself with giving a small wave to the—are her eyes both blue?—small raven-haired girl.

"Mione." She smiled, turning a bit to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey, why are you out at night? I can take points, you know."

Jasmine gave a sheepish smile. "Just enjoying the fresh air." The expression in her face sent alarm bells ringing in Hermione's head. Was this about Draco?

"I don't know." Hermione nodded, before doing a double take. _What?_ Jasmine smiled apologetically. "I'm having a bout of Super-powered Legimens right now… sorry, it's Rowena." She knocked on her head to emphasize her point.

"Why? What did you do?"

"You already know, though." The look in her face shut the brunette. _Because she confessed to Draco._

"Yes. I believe my realization and admission pleased her so much that she accidentally sent me one of her abilities… being a natural Legilimens, and that's why both of my eyes are blue. I actually teleported from the dug-out to the forbidden forest… because Rowena owns part of the castle… you know." Hermione nodded, inspecting the luminous blue of Jasmine's eyes. She seems a lot different, without any speck of purple in those shiny orbs.

"What happened after you confessed?" Hermione knew that Draco was going to reject her, but maybe Jasmine, who knew Draco better than anyone, saw something different.

"You know that too." Hermione glowered at her. She laughed. "It's your fault for knowing so much."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said instead, moving closer to the girl. Jasmine gave a sad smile, and Hermione held her hand.

"I want him to end up with you." _But I don't really want to… if that's how he's going to treat you…_

Jasmine ignored the thought, and hugged Hermione, patting her curls. "Don't. I like the girl he loves. They are good together. As long as the girl would love him back, and they are happy, you can't hear anything from me." Hermione nodded seriously, still feeling bad about bringing this up to Jasmine.

She was surprised when something soft touched her forehead. "_Don't think everything is your fault, Hermione. _Some things happen because it is our fate." She giggled when Hermione made a face at the word fate. "Don't ever be sad, okay?"

Hermione nodded wordlessly. _This isn't like her…_

"I know. But I don't want to go anywhere near the dormitories…too many thoughts that I can't handle..." Hermione nodded once again, rubbing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Fine. I give you permission to do what you want to do tonight."

Jasmine beamed. It was a melancholy smile, and Hermione guessed that it was because of the irony, that when Jasmine wanted to be with someone to tell about her woes, that was the moment she had to stay away to give privacy to other people's thoughts.

"I'll go ahead." Hugging her one last time, Jasmine looked at her as she walked farther and farther away.

The older girl wasn't able to take five steps when something came crashing into her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She wasn't panicking, however, because of the scent of melons and peppermint, which she associated with Jasmine. There was another smell, like of Pine trees…but Hermione perished the thought.

"Yes?"

"You're a really really really good friend, you know? I will never forget that." Jasmine's voice was muffled against her cloak. Her arms were tight around her. She was cold. Ice cold. "Jasmine… you're _freezing_." The girl behind her nodded. "I like the cold. But not for today. I want to be warm…" She murmured something against her back, but was lost in vibrations. Hermione didn't bother asking anymore. She could always ask tomorrow…but…

"Is something wrong?"

"Why would you say that?" Jasmine's arms were still tight, and it seemed like she wasn't going to let go soon.

"You sound like you're leaving."

"I will never want to leave." Her arms squeezed her, and then her hands unclasped themselves. Jasmine stepped away, still smiling that sad smile, and Hermione resumed walking away. She was never good at comforting people. She tended to be frank, and she knew she couldn't say anything that would comfort Jasmine, anyway…

"Hm." Hermione said, the pounding she had escaped earlier making itself known once again. "Bye, Mione!" She looked back, and there was Jasmine, waving at her, a happier smile on her face. Feeling a bit silly and childish, Hermione reluctantly returned the enthusiastic wave. "Love you lots!" Hermione grinned. "Same."

But so she wouldn't be out of character, she croaked out, "This is the last time you will get to wander around the halls, young lady! Savour it!"

Jasmine only smiled, and both of them turned away from each other, resuming both of their paths.

_Paths that will not walk together anymore… _Hermione turned around, but Jasmine was gone.

_Like the wind. _Hermione smiled. Jasmine was sure going to savour the night, wasn't she?

Due to Jasmine opening the topic, Hermione was thinking about the magnificence of being a Legilimens, but her mind shied away from the subject of the L-word, so instead she thought about Occlumency, hoping to steady her footing.

Lost in her musings, she was surprised when she heard Madam Pomfrey's voice out of nowhere.

"Miss Granger?" She looked up, seeing the pajama-clad matron. Ohh… she's in the Hospital Wing already? The Matron looked surprised. "Miss Granger, is there something wrong? Come in." She accepted the invitation and went inside the warm room. "Are you sick?" She was bombarded by a lot of questions that didn't sound clear to her ears. Her eyes just zeroed in on a random hospital bed and she immediately went toward it.

"Merlin's beard! You're burning up!" She barely registered the warm hand at the back of her neck as she sat on the white bed. Her body was really heavy. All she wanted to do was sleep. "Here, drink this potion." Her mind was on autopilot as she drank the neon purple potion. It tasted bad, even to her clouded senses. After a series of bad coughs, hacks, and spluttering, the Matron let her sleep after that, not removing the light as per her request. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was a bleary emerald eye staring at her before slowly closing too.

_He was falling. _

_He didn't like the feeling of falling. In front of him, the Black Lake loomed. He waited for the impact, but it never came. He looked to his left, and groaned. Beside him, hair all in her face, was Jasmine. He couldn't see her expression, but her whole body was limp, and she was plummeting head first into the water._

_"Even in a dream, you still need me?" Holding out his pale arm, he caught her arm easily and pulled her closer. "Draco?" She looked up, but her hair hid her eyes from him. "No Sh*t." She chuckled. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm currently falling to the Black lake and I can't do anything about it, because—hey, I don't have my wand. How about you?" He said sarcastically, earning another laugh. Arms wrapped around his torso, and the dark-haired girl sighed into his chest. "Are you still mad?"_

_"Hn."_

_"You are?! Hey! I'm sorry! I didn't do anything wrong—I promise!"_

_"You knew I was going to confess."_

_"I do! So there's no way I would sabotage it. Even if you weren't going to confess, I'm not going to sabotage it!"_

_"You like me."_

_The girl shut up, and soon she was pummelling his chest with her tiny fists. "You did not have to bring it up, did you!? Even so, I won't try to get in the way of your happiness! I thought you know me better than that?!"_

_"Yet—"A hand covering his mouth interrupted his words. He glared at the girl, but she couldn't see it with her hair all over her face. "Can we be best friends again? Not counting my feelings for you and the match. Just for five minutes. Please?"_

_Draco rolled his eyes. "Silly girl."_

_"Please?" Her face tilted up, but her eyes remained hidden. She looked weird, her normally expressive eyes hidden from view. It was harder to read her. "Hn."_

_Taking that as a yes, she squealed happily, clapping her hands. Not seeing her eyes was really odd, but as his hands rose to remove the hair from her face, her hands moved them away. "Don't. It's easier talking to you this way."_

_Ugh. Too much antics…_

"_Drake." He looked down on her again. "Drake." She smiled. "Drake!"_

_"You sound like a broken record."_

_She laughed, her voice cracking at the high pitch. "I just like calling you that." _

_"That's just stupid."_

_Silence. _

_"HEY! That is NOT nice, Drake!" He chuckled, silencing the protesting girl. "You should smile a lot more, Mr. Malfoy."_

_"You should stop talking more, Ms. Pratton." Her answer was another laugh. "You're laughing a lot…even in a dream." She smiled. Draco knew this Jasmine wasn't actually real, only something projected by his dreams. Still, it's pretty amusing, how alike this girl is to the real one. "A dream?" She sounded bewildered. "Oh! You're dreaming?"_

_"And you're stupid. Of course I'm dreaming. You aren't real." She smiled under the fringe of her hair, and then sighed. It sounded resigned, and hopeless. It was alarming to hear that from her. Even Hermione, who normally liked the quieter Jasmine (She gets very distracted when Jasmine keeps on blabbering about nonsense stuff) than the normal bubbly one, would be alarmed at that sigh. "I can't do it, after all…" And then she moved her face closer, the tips of her curly hair actually brushing his nose. Draco was too shocked to even move. She smelled like herself, of melons. Her face was moving more closely, and he didn't know what feeling he experienced once she moved up, and planted a kiss to his forehead, like his mother did to him as she bid him farewell in the Hogwarts Express. _

_"Be strong, Draco."_

_And then she disappeared, along with everything in his dream. It was childish, but he wanted to at least hit the girl for her stupidity. _

_'Five minutes isn't even over yet.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And so! What awaits Hermione in the next chapter? Is something going to happen to Jasmine? Will Harry ever figure out his feelings? Will Draco ever get to confess? What is Ron doing? Is Ginny getting over Harry? So many questions, some of them are going to be answered soon! <strong>

**Stay tuned,**

**Over and out!**

**~Little Strawberry**


	17. Gone

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE DON'T KILL ME HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER READ ON WEEE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Gone<strong>

**Hermione**

Awareness came in slowly, pain blooming from the tips of her fingers, until her whole body felt like it was breaking. Her head was too heavy, and she couldn't breathe well.

It was cold.

She opened her eyes, wondering how the Hospital Wing came to be this uncomfortable and painful, but her eyes did not see anything—she was in pure darkness.

What little breath she had fled quickly, and she felt her lungs burn at the air she couldn't get. She was breathing—panting, even, but nothing happened. Air refused to enter her mouth. She could hear whimpers, which scared her at first before she actually realized that they were coming from her. Her hand has been reaching out for something ever since she awoke, but it seemed like she was failing. She couldn't feel the familiar wooden wand that had saved her many times.

_Saved her? _She didn't know where that came from. It was not a good time, but as she gulped large mouthfuls of air, she wondered if in fact, she had had near-death experiences for her to cherish her wand that much…?

Something made a sound—something not too far from her. She croaked out a small scream. The rustling and cracking of leaves got louder, and she managed let go of one huge scream before it was cut off with something against her mouth.

"Hermio…Shh…" He whispered, pulling her gently into a sitting position, trying to calm her down. She couldn't breathe. Who was this person? She _didn't didn't didn't _want that person touching her. She didn't want to be killed. She screamed out, only to be muffled by a hand.

Where were they? Why couldn't anyone hear her? Why was it so dark?

Her eyes slid over to the stranger, and it was only then when she placed those green, green eyes.

"Harry…" She coughed, relaxing as he put an arm around her shoulder and rubbed circles onto it. His touch was like magic. She completely forgot about the darkness—she felt totally safe. Harry was with her—and he won't ever leave.

"Wh-where are we?" Now that the initial problem of her breathing was resolved, another problem was starting to rise, as well as the adjusting of her eyes. There weren't inside the castle. No, in fact, they were in a place _they shouldn't _be.

She looked up, and as she saw the shadows of the trees and the shine of the moon, she felt enlightened, and even more scared. The forbidden forest. Why was she here? Why was Harry here? She remembered sleeping at the Hospital Wing…

She looked back at the greenness of Harry's eyes, trying to focus her suddenly swirling vision. Her hands were starting to cool, and there was this coldness that was seeping into her skin. She only was in a T-shirt and pajama bottoms, and her robe. She clearly didn't plan to go anywhere outside tonight.

What happened?

Harry seemed to notice her leaning forward, because he tightened his hold on her. "Hey..." She looked back at him, despite the waves of nausea; she caught the weakness of his voice. "Are you okay…?" She put a hand on his free arm, jumping when he winced loudly.

"S-sorry, just reinjured my arm…" Even in the dark, his arm looked unnaturally bent. "W-what happened?" She leaned into him, closing her eyes. Her stomach was in knots, and she felt all the food she had eaten today rise.

"I don't know… I woke up, and you were walking away. I thought you were sick, so I followed you here. I got just in time to cushion your fall… we fell from a small cliff… and I think I reinjured my arm…" She nodded warily, groaning as she felt her head pound.

"Are you okay, aside from your arm?" She felt him nod against her head. "…Good…" She listened to his breathing, and the thump-thump-thump of his heart. Her head pounded in unison to his heart, but his warmth warded off the frost of the air.

"Mione?"

"…Mmm…"

"Can I leave you for a minute? I think I can find our wands if I look more closely…" It happened so fast, it surprised them both. Hermione's arm shot out, immediately encasing Harry's uninjured arm in a vice grip. Her breaths became faster at the prospect of being left in the dark. "N-no. Don't leave, please, don't leave me here—N-no…." She was muttering, and even it scared her. She never really knew that she was afraid of the dark.

"Harry, please, D-don't leave me, _please—" _

"Shh… okay, I won't leave you… it's okay… calm down…" His hands found themselves on her back, rubbing the tension out of it, making her slowly relax again. His face was scrunched up, like he was confused, but Hermione felt too weak to ask. It probably was unlike her to be so scared of something, much less show it so blatantly.

"We need to find somewhere to shelter us—"Harry looked around, not seeing anything with the darkness. It was Hermione who first spotted it, the black hole between the huge roots of a nearby tree. She commented on it, and Harry decided that it was a good enough place for shelter. He let her lean on him as they trudged to the place.

Hermione felt her eyes close.

**Harry **

It took a while to get Hermione into the hollow space of the tree with his broken arm, but Harry persevered. The space was just enough for the two of them, though it was a little bit crowded. He had to put Hermione's feet on his lap just so he could fit into the hollow without getting too close to her. They didn't have a choice. It was the only place they've found, and he didn't want to risk moving around. Not when Hermione is fading in and out of consciousness, his wands can't be found, his arm is broken, fractured or dislocated, and numerous monsters roamed the forest they were in.

Thankfully his glasses were intact, if not a little bent. Harry closed his eyes for a few minutes, trying to ward of the waves of pain from his arm.

He looked at the brunette, her face pale in contrast to the darkness of their shelter. Her whole body felt too hot, and Harry was getting worried. Even to him, who was wearing warm clothes and his robes, it was already cold. How would it feel to Hermione, who is currently sick?

He didn't really know how they ended up in this situation. He just remembered waking up to see Hermione close the door to the Hospital Wing, and following her outside to the Forbidden Forest. He lost her for a while in the darkness, and when he found her, she was falling into a small cliff—it won't kill her, but it can seriously hurt, especially since she was going into it head first.

Still, what alarmed him the most was her fright of the dark. In the war, he never noticed Hermione acting this way. She was always alert, calm, and was the most cautious when they were on the run. His and Ron's lives were saved so many times because of her.

He had wondered about it, but maybe Hermione wasn't able to go almost unscathed by the war. They lost some friends, saw things they were too young to see, and given tasks teenagers must not experience, but he had always thought that because of her indifference, Hermione was the most untouched, and he felt guilty for assuming that.

Of course she was scathed. Hermione was the one who had to endure Bellatrix, she was the one under pressure of keeping them alive and tried much harder than _him, _the chosen one, to figure out the clues Dumbledore have left for them. What made Harry feel worse, was that after all this time, neither he nor Ron noticed that the war also did something to their only girl best friend.

Come to think of it, Hermione always kept the lamp to the common room and—according to Ginny—the girl's dormitories open.

She never told them. Nevertheless, it made Harry felt bad. Hermione always, always worried for him. Even without her memories, she always worried for his safety and well being. Just a while ago she had asked him so earnestly if he was alright. Why hadn't he done that? He and Ron never really asked Hermione if she was alright, or if she had any problems.

They're such bad friends.

And now…

He looked back at the face of his best friend, and he knew that he would never look at her the same way again. Not Ron, not him, not even Malfoy. He had thought all about Ginny's words the whole time in the hospital wing, so much that he even fell asleep still thinking about it. But when Hermione was about to fall, the horror that rushed through him was greater—far greater than when he had seen someone die in front of him. It was so foreign, and strong, and Harry couldn't deny it anymore.

He loved her.

Did Ron, or Malfoy had this realization too? This competition started as something to get honor, but it had evolved into something out of proportions. They all loved her—he didn't know if they loved her in the same degree, but that was the battle.

The battle on who loved Hermione the most, the one who was willing to do everything to get her to love them back.

Harry wanted to be the one she chose. It was weird, wanting to be something more with her… but it had never felt so right. Even now, with them just being together… Harry felt content, even though he felt uncomfortable and in pain and worried. He was happy, sitting here with Hermione's feet on his lap.

"…Harry…" He looked up, at Hermione's face. Her eyes were still closed, and her hand moved slowly, as if searching for something. He patted her hand, and the lines in her face relaxed. "P…ease… d…on't…. l…leave…" She whispered, going back into sleep again. Harry felt his face flush. Was Hermione dreaming about him? What can she be thinking, right at this second?

He tightened his hands together. Calm down, Harry… Don't get too excited over this small thing… He looked out, and the sky was getting darker. It was getting colder, and he felt Hermione's skin get colder. Her hands were trembling, but she doesn't wake. Harry sheds his robes and wraps it around her tightly, moving from his position to sit beside her, rubbing her hands in his. Her well-being outweigh his embarrassment of staying so close to her. They have done that before, but this was another Hermione.

He wished more than anything, to get his wand. If only he had it, they wouldn't be in such a precarious situation now. He couldn't work properly because of his arm, and he was scared about Hermione's state.

He had never felt more muggle in his life, and this was the only time he absolutely disliked feeling like one. He had never felt so useless before.

A head touched his shoulder, and it was a good thing that it was his other arm that Hermione head has chosen to rest into. She was quite heavy, but Harry didn't mind. She was warm and comforting, even though he knew that he should be alarmed at how cold her fingers and feet are, yet how hot her face and breath is. For now, he'll have to wait for morning to hunt for his wand and get them both back at the castle. He can't risk leaving Hermione. If he leaves, she might wake up and panic, making her condition worse. It would be hard to find his wand, anyway. Hermione's was on the the table beside her bed in the Hospital Wing, and that was one of the reasons Harry chose to go after her.

After the war, Hermione never went without her wand. They all did.

For now… all they can do is wait.

Hermione woke up with her head feeling like an anvil. She felt warm and cold at the same time, and she still couldn't see well. The breaths she heard just above her didn't frighten her, she knew it was Harry. He promised not to leave her, and she was confident that he won't. She had her full trust in him.

She tried to move her hands, only to find them encased in his bigger ones. She blinked, not really noticing anything wrong with it… it feels nice, actually. She looked up.

Outside, only the moon illuminated the forest. There weren't anything, and despite the small sliver of light it provided, she was still very much blind. Harry must have fallen asleep. She took a look at their positions.

They were lying side by side, barely fitting into the small hollow, and Harry's uninjured arm was around her, the other lying awkwardly in front of him. His arms made a cocoon of warmth for Hermione, and she felt guilty because with their position, she could move just a bit and jolt Harry's bad arm. He looked peaceful though, not counting the tired lines on his face. That only made Hermione guiltier.

"…I'm sorry…" His eyelids twitched, and very slowly, his green eyes peeked out. Hermione felt her cheeks burn. "I'm sorry! Did I wake you—uhh…" Her head pounded, and her vision swirled. She hated being sick.

"Are you okay?" he said, his gaze scanning her face. Hermione looked down. She must have looked like a nightmare. "Hermione." He pushed her face upwards.

Her vision swirled like a vortex and she closed her eyes. She hadn't eaten much in the last twenty four hours, but she still felt the bile rising into her throat. She didn't want to do that in here, while she was this close to Harry. That would be embarrassing.

"How do you feel?" She blinked her eyes open—Harry was looking at her with a weird expression. His face seemed darker.

His arm around her slides up her shoulder, and his cold hand covers Hermione's eyes. "Don't open it. If you're dizzy, just close your eyes." He must be tired—his arm was heavy on Hermione's shoulders. She leaned on him. "I feel like I just got trampled by a dozen giants. Do those exist?"

Harry laughed. "Haven't you read anything about Giants in a magical creatures book?" Hermione gave him a sound that sounded like 'Mpp.'.

"Just… trying to make…con…ver…sa." She yawned. "tion…"

Harry didn't do anything, not dropping his hands from Hermione's eyes. He wanted to get close to her—even closer than how they are right now. He wanted to hug her as tightly as he can, he wanted to hold her, keep on touching her, and she had never felt so far away from him as of now.

What wrong with him?

He had just admitted his love for her a while ago, and now he wants to do things to her that he had never thought before. He had never felt this with Ginny, or Cho. He gravitated towards the both of them; seeking their company, but this feeling with Hermione… it scared him. It was a strong feeling, and wanting to do things to her while she was asleep—that wasn't right.

Doesn't make it easier to resist though.

He sat there for Merlin-how-knows-long. His hand moved from Hermione's eyes to her shoulder, and he gently pushed her closer to him. _Just to warm her. Not for anything else. _He reasoned, but that was obviously just an excuse.

Her hair smells like rain and wood, but her usual flowery scent was still there, comforting Harry. He had never actually thought how much Hermione has been so familiar for him. He can tell her anything, hug her, sleep next to her, hold her hand, link arms with her, and how much he had depended on her thoughtfulness and her motherly qualities that had gave him so much comfort and feelings of safety before. But now that he had lost this relationship with Hermione, he never realized how much he had craved her touch.

Pressing his lips against the back of her head, he felt something rush through him, wanting more of her. Something had obviously crossed the line, because the things that he wants aren't platonic anymore.

He wanted to kiss her, just a while ago. When she had closed her eyes—he had barely seen it, but the darkness did nothing to help. He wanted to feel her lips against his and bite and lick and—his hands froze, the tips of his fingers touching her velvet-soft cheek.

That was wrong.

How could a simple admission of this bring out these kinds of wants and emotions out of him? This is wrong. He had to get out of here. This had turned into the most dangerous place for him to be. With his train of thoughts, he could do something—

He removed his hands, placing them on the floor just beside Hermione.

_Control. _He told himself, and he closed his eyes, wanting sleep. That would be the best.

_Be strong, Draco._

Draco woke up with Pansy crying over him. "D-draco…" She said, before tackling him. "H-hey! What's wrong with you?!" He pushed her away, sitting up on his bed, looking grumpy. He never really was a morning person, especially this morning. He hated last night. Sleeping drunk, having a heated discussion with Hermione—he hated yesterday.

He returned his gaze to his friend, who was still sobbing. He was confused for a second. What is with her?

"J-Jasmine…"

Pansy slid to the floor, both hands covering her face. Draco's face fell, and then returned to it's earlier grumpiness, maybe even more.

"…Pansy." He rose from the bed, still dressed in yesterday's attire, and crossed his arms.

"Calm down. What did Pratton do again?" The girl sobbed. Draco felt his irritation at the amethyst-eyed girl grow. She always, _always _has to do something wrong, doesn't she? "Pansy. What did that stupid girl do? Did she break one of your shoes?" She shook her head, looking up at him with tear-stained face.

"Draco—"

"Did she cause a problem for Slytherin again?" Pansy shook her head fervently, slowly standing up. Draco smirked. "Did she cause Slytherin to lose against the Gryffindorks again?" Good thing there weren't any other people inside the room with them at the moment. If Potter and Weasley have been there, they would have cursed him for sure.

But what he says about Pratton wasn't their business, not at all. She betrayed him for her own gain. Why should he even say something good about her? Because of her, he lost his chance to confess to Hermione. Spending more and more time with the Head girl was getting more unbearable. He didn't want it control himself anymore around her. He wanted to just hold her hand when he feels like it.

She may not reply to him in the way he like, but then he would be free to court her, and she would understand it. Who knew, she might actually start liking him. He didn't want to wait for her to give him signs that she liked him in the same way—no, he wanted to do this differently than all his other girls. He wanted to show his sincerity, and he would lower his pride and be honest to her.

Frankly, he had gotten so close to her, he had forgotten why he always wondered how Potter and Weasley can stand being around her. She was witty, and had a lot of comebacks for him. She was stubborn as hell, and stuck to her ideals like a permanent sticking charm. He never knew he would like that in a girl. But her unwillingness to back down in an argument was something new and appealing to him, who almost got his way. They argued a lot, because they wouldn't understand each other easily—especially with their different ideals—but it was something Draco liked. Their arguments were something he looked forward to, everyday.

More so, he felt a lot closer to Hermione right now than her two past best friends. It's like they weren't even trying. He had rarely seen her and Potter talk, and he was sure that Weasley's pathetic attempts at studying would just wear Hermione down.

If Hermione would choose right now, she would surely choose him.

"So what, Pansy? Did she break—" Pansy's face contorted in a twisted expression. She walked forward to Draco's face.

"_How can you say that, huh? Jasmine is _seriously _hurt, Draco, and you are doing nothing but being an _asshole _about her!_" She said, rushing out of the common room, sobbing loudly. Draco's feet were frozen on the floor. What the hell? Did she just say that that girl was seriously hurt?

What?

Why?

When?

_How?_

_How can anyone hurt her_?

He wasn't really sure how his thoughts of his best friend turned from bitter to concern in a span of 2 minutes, but the next thing he knew was that his feet were carrying him to the Hospital Wing, and his lungs burned at his effort. His legs felt on fire.

The last time Jasmine was hurt, he had punched Theodore Nott—getting a page from Hermione's book. Doing something physical was satisfying, after all. Much much more than cursing someone.

Draco may be a prat, but he wasn't evil. And Jasmine was his best friend. His closest friend and confidant. His little sister in anything but blood. He just couldn't let Jasmine be hurt by someone and not take revenge. If anything, he was the only one allowed to hurt her. Anybody else would get a curse from him.

His hands pushed open the doors of the hospital wing, immediately seeing the cluster of people. He saw the grim faces of Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Madam Pomfrey. They all look confused, and even frightened. Dumbledore, of course, was an exception, but he didn't look calm, for once.

"I healed her—"

"No…. at all—"

"Not wanting to eat…."

"…awake….but…"

"…like…she's dead…" Draco's head snapped up and his feet carried him to the throng of people. _Did someone just say she's dead? _ He pushed through the mass of teachers and some students—Pansy and Weaselette and some of the girl's Hermione went along with. They all had grim faces, and the other witches were comforting Pansy, who has turned to hysterics.

"Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore told him, eyes dark and sad. He felt something bad going on. He still couldn't see Jasmine, but for a second, he didn't want to. But he had to see. He had to see how she is.

The crowd parted, and all he saw at first were here long, long and curly raven-hair, and even with only this, Draco knew something was extremely wrong. Her hair was in extreme disarray, something the girl would never allow to happen. The second alarming thing was the fact that she was lying in the bed so calmly, and not fretting like she would usually have done. Or at least assuring everyone she was fine _countless _of times. Even though it's so obvious she isn't.

Draco moved closer, and her head didn't even turn—she was just staring ahead, at the ceiling.

"Jasmine…" Behind him, he knew Pansy had turned away. He moved some of Jasmine's hair away from her face. "Jasmine." He called, but her lips stayed shut and unmoving. Draco looked into her eyes.

They were the color of sickening purple, like bruises about to form in her eye sockets. It was so different from the usual vibrant purple of her eyes—or even the electric blue that she had shown him, that Draco stepped away from her.

Those eyes. They weren't Jasmine's. He had ever seen something so…dead on her face. His hand brushed her forehead, and yet she didn't moved a muscle.

"What…" He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the headmaster gazing at the girl softly.

"Mr. Malfoy…" Draco's eyes focused on the old man's face. "What wrong with her?"

He didn't speak. Just looked at him sadly. The head boy's eyes narrowed. "What. Happened. To. Her?"

"Draco." His godfather warned, and McGonagall glared at him for his disrespect. Turning away from them, Draco faced his best friend. "Please leave."

"_Mr. Malfoy—" _Someone stopped the Gryffindor Head from speaking. Dumbledore, probably. Draco heard their footsteps, and he felt grateful for the old man, for once. His legs must have turned into lead, because he had collapsed on Jasmine's bed as soon as the doors close, brushing her bangs away from her face.

"Jasmine…Jasmine…" He pinches her cheek, something he haven't done since their third year, when he had started paying more attention to Hermione—formerly known as the Mudblood. Her eyes don't even focus on him, just blinks and stares back at the ceiling.

"Why…why you…" Of course he knew. He knew those eyes. Those eyes that his father had shown before he was executed… and eyes that thankfully, his mother did not posses.

But why Jasmine? She didn't do anything. Why did she have to…

Draco pulled her up by her shoulders, crushing the small girl into his chest. He had never hugged her like this before, not when she was down and had to be cheered up. "I'm sorry—I'm sorry." He said, brushing her hair.

No response. He looked, and her eyes were still fixed in the distance, staring at a blank point. Draco put his arms around her waist, rocking both of them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… _Oh Merlin, _I'm so sorry—Jasmine…." He buried his face on her shoulder. She smelt like melons and pine. He had promised to be there for her.

_As long as you're here, I'm alright. _

She had said that. Why oh why, did this have to happen when he had left her so alone. Why did he have to get so mad? Now it seemed like Hermione was a minor problem. Jasmine liked him, and was overcome by her emotions. It wasn't her fault that she wanted to prevent him from confessing.

He laid her down gently, watching as her eyes slide over to him, her face not even changing. Something ached within him. Whenever Jasmine looked at him before, she would always smile. It was a look that said '_Everything will be alright' _but now, without her smile, it was a constant reminder to him that nothing will ever be alright again.

He had left her, abandoned her. And here she was—

No.

She wasn't really _here _anymore.

This body is nothing but an empty shell.

Draco closed his eyes. What she must have experienced… her happiness being drained away… the coldness… giving up on life… seeing the damned black cloaks…

Losing her will to live.

Her soul being sucked away, drained, stolen.

A _fate worse than death._

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it! Someone was murdered! Next chappie: How will Harry and Hermione be saved from the Forbidden Forest? What exactly happened there? What happened to Jasmine?! Sorry again for the long update! WAHHHH<strong>

**~LSRC**


End file.
